El Bueno y El Malo
by iana acirema
Summary: Hermione una chica que quería evitar complicaciones y vivir una vida tranquila después de tanda guerra y una mala relación con Ron espero les guste es una historia basada en hecho real! No tiene que ver con los libros solo tome prestados los personajes espero les guste...
1. Chapter 1

El Bueno y El Malo

Aunque nadie lo crea es dificil muy dificil estar entre la espada y la pared conocer al bueno y al malo y no solo eso si no que al mismo tiempo y tener a los 2 ahi dispuestos a estar a tu lado dispuestos a quererte ambos con sus defectos y sus virtudes, a quererte con cada unas de sus cualidades porque no solo es el hecho de un etiqueta como el bueno y el malo es mas aya de eso mas de lo que te hacen sentir mas de lo que si quiera sabias que existia.

Y asi es ahi estas enfrentando esta situacion, algo que poco a poco te esta envolviendo que paso a paso te das cuenta que no puedes salir de ahi y que poco a poco te conviertes en una persona egoista no quieres perder a ambos pero sabe que tarde o temprano los perderas ninguno y tu misma aceptarias algo asi.

para que puedan entenderme hay que conocer a ambos. conocer cada parte y como y porque todo se fue dando.

Esta soy yo Hermione Granger la chica que cuando menos buscaba complicaciones mas llegaban...


	2. Chapter 2 El Malo

Hola este es el primero capitulo donde empieza toda la historia

espero que les guste !.

(LA historia es mia los personajes perteneces a J. )

* * *

El Malo

Todo empieza en mi entrada a trabajar, hace mucho que buscaba un empleo así

donde fuera divertido y te despertaras siempre con ganas de ir a trabajar a pesar del estrés que luego ocasiona los trabajos

junto con mi mejor amiga Luna entramos a un lugar que creíamos que era el paraíso

un trabajo de lunes a viernes que mas podíamos pedir dos chicas llenas de vida y energía.

Aun no entiendo como paso todo tan rápido como te convertiste en algo tan rápido después de no conocerte

me dejaste con ganas de conocerte mas.

si lo se, suena extraño pero caí en una trampa demasiado vieja en algo que tal vez debió ser al revés

una mañana cumpliendo mis obligaciones que me tocaban un chico se acerco a platicar

fue una platica extraña incongruente y sobretodo divertida

debo de admitir que Blaise Zabini me robo la atención en 2 segundos

su manera segura de ser, su andar y su manera de hablar son funciones que se hacen una persona simplemente perfecta

Recuerdo muy bien,que todo empezó dando me a notar que tanto Luna como yo eramos como novedad

me hizo una platica como nadie la haría supo como llegar y me saco una cita sin notarlo

En esa semana teníamos una fiesta con motivo al Halloween

y el dijo que nos conociéramos mas ahí saliéramos a la tienda sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me emociono y todo el me emocionaba

increíblemente me di cuenta que las cosas que son a si arriesgadas y locas llaman demasiado la atención.

Llego el aclamado día Luna y yo estábamos super emocionadas puesto que era la primera fiesta de un trabajo y sentíamos que todo seria maravilloso

cabe mencionar que a Luna le encantaba un chico llamado Ernie Macmillan todo lo teníamos planeado el vestido que usaríamos el maquillaje todo

solo era cuestión esperar a que saliéramos de trabajar y manos a la obra ponernos guapas.

Fue toda una osadía llegar al lugar puesto que nosotras no salíamos ningún lado ya saben solíamos ser un poco aburridas cuando por fin llegamos al lugar

y eso fue gracias a Ernie y a Owen otro compañero de trabajo Luna estaba feliz pues hay que admitir que Ernie se veia muy apuesto y fue muy caballeroso de su parte

llevarnos al lugar todos estábamos platicando, sobre que nos gustaban conociéndonos hasta que llegamos al lugar de la fiesta.

En lo personal me encontraba muy nerviosa no sabia que pasaría a lo mejor Blaise ya no recordaba nada en cuanto llegamos lo vi y el realmente ni me hizo caso

Llegue a la teoría que no me amargaría mi noche ya que solo vine a divertirme y eso hice por un momento la noche estaba un poco decaída pues nadie ponía ambiente

y Luna y yo decidimos salirnos a armar nuestra fiesta, cantamos bailamos arriba de una banca era muy divertido ya que eramos dos locas como siempre divirtiéndonos.

Llegaron las cervezas y por lo tanto mucho mas gente el lugar estaba lleno y ya parecía mas fiesta llego Blaise y se fue y decidí mandarle un mensaje después regreso y nos llevo a Luna y a mi a la tienda y platico con ambas recordé que a lo mejor el no se acordaba de nada y que solo era un juego a si que decidí dejarlo a si no tenia caso porque

el realmente me caía muy bien y si el destino era solo una amistad no seria necesario hacer lo contrario.

Después no recuerdo como fue el chiste es que nos dieron a probar a Luna y a mi KOSAKO ninguna sabíamos que era pero bueno con decirnos que era vodka era mas que suficiente.

Recuerdo que salí a caminar con Blaise porque iríamos por otro compañero y platicamos esa platica fue muy buena pues platicamos de películas y el muy caballeroso me traía de su mano, a pesar que solo fueron pocos los vasos que me tome de KOSAKO ya me sentía un poco mareada, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar de hecho, tomar nunca ah sido mi prioridad.

Regresando la fiesta ya estaba en su punto, todos muy animados bailando y disfrutando, la noche seguía pasando y decidimos quedarnos afuera del lugar en unas escaleras estuvimos platicando mas, en verdad las platicas con el son geneales, siempre iba desde lo mas serio hasta las risas, mi amiga Luna también se encontraba afuera con el chico que le gustaba, cosa que me dio gusto pues se lo merece ella es la persona que mas me apoya en todo.

Justo en el momento en el que estábamos afuera platicando hubo un momento en el que casi nos besamos, pero el noto el miedo sobre mi y la verdad es que si lo tenia, no estaba preparada para algo a si, menos porque tenia menos de un mes que había terminado con Ron y la verdad fue de la pésima manera pero eso es cuestión aparte.

El muy lindo cambio la platica y todo seguía muy a gusto, hasta que los intentos regresaron.

Blaise tomo mi rostro, y beso mi frente, mi mejilla mi barbilla y toda mi cara eran besos de esos en lo que apenas existía un roce de labios, besos que te dejan con ganas de ya quiero besarte, entre esa deliciosa sesión de besos mi querida amiga Luna decide hacer uno de presencia justo cuando el beso iba directo a mi boca, por un momento sentí coraje porque ya deseaba que sucediera pero por otro lado alivio, por algo pasan las cosas.

Aunque sucedió esa pequeña interrupción eso no impidió que minutos después llegara el tan ansiado beso.

Fue demasiado especial, sus labios y los míos encajaban perfectamente y realmente hizo que me olvidara en donde estábamos y quien nos pudiera ver, después de ese momento todo fue besos, miradas y mas besos.

Realmente me emocione cuando vi a Luna besar a Ernie, de verdad me da gusto por ella sabia lo mucho que le gustaba.

Lamentablemente nada es eterno y con eso viene el termino de la noche casi siendo las 6 am, nunca nos dimos cuenta solo llego esa hora y teníamos que irnos mis padres me matarían lo se.

y con un ultimo beso termino esa grandiosa noche...


	3. Chapter 3 Consecuencias

Hola este es el nuevo cap...

espero les guste =D

Como toda acción tiene una reacción, realmente no era tan mala…

En camino hacia mi casa Luna y yo decidimos dejar un poco de lado la platica sobre lo que a ambas nos había pasado, las dos veníamos muy cansadas y con demasiado sueño pero eso no impidió que notara a Luna llorar, no entendía el por que ya que pensé que estaba feliz.

Cuando le pregunte que sucedía, ella solo contesto que era una tontería pero la conozco y Luna no llora por una tontería.

Ella es el tipo de chica que siempre esta alegre, alguien que no deja que nada le afecte, la verdad la admiro por la manera en que no se complica la vida.

Después de tanto insistir Luna termino diciéndome el motivo.

En nuestro empleo hay un chico al que apenas estamos conociendo pero anoche se apego más a nosotras el es Derek Green, es un tipo fortachón y sobre protector.

-Herms, Derek me dijo algo que me hizo sentir mal

En ese momento quería golpearlo porque no tenia derecho de hacer sentir mal a Luna.

-Dime Luna que te dijo

-Nada Herms solo quiero olvidarlo

Aunque no me dijo que fue lo que paso debió de ser grave ella no llora por que si.

El sábado siguió su curso dormí un poco, pero sin olvidar lo sucedido, la verdad no sabia que iba a pasar y decidí mejor dejarlo a si, tal vez todo fue cosa de una noche ya sabes la fiesta el kosaquito y esas cosas hicieron que eso pasara a si que yo no pondría mas interés en eso y decidí dejarlo a si como un buen recuerdo como algo que no volvería a pasar.

Ese fin de semana fue mucha fiesta para Luna y para mí, ya que la misma noche del sábado fuimos a otro Halloween aunque no fue tan bueno como el del viernes, nos divertimos y eso era lo importante.

Había llegado el tan ansiado lunes, me sentía un poco nerviosa no quería ver a Blaise a la cara pero bueno las cosas pasaron que podía hacer.

Cuando llegamos al parecer ya todos sabían de esos besos que existieron ese día, realmente no le daba importancia a los comentarios solo había uno en particular que llamaba mi atención ya que decían que Blaise era un mal amigo.

Después de eso el día transcurrió como todo hasta que al salir paso algo que no imaginaba.

Por lo regular siempre salíamos en grupo Blaise, Derek, Ernie y mi primo John junto con nosotras dos, realmente con ellos nos sentíamos seguras, no le hablábamos a muchos ahí, a si que por el momento ellos eran nuestros amigos.

Como ya era costumbre caminábamos hacia una esquina para poder cada quien agarrar su rumbo pero justo hoy las cosas fueron distintas.

-Herms, puedo hablar contigo

Esas palabras fueron como balde de agua fría no sabia porque o para que y de verdad tenia miedo

-Claro, Blaise

Nos alejamos de todos y ahí todo cambio.

-¿Qué has pensado de lo que paso el viernes?

Cuando hizo esa pregunta quería que la tierra me tragara, no podía creer lo que me esta diciendo yo juraba que el no recordaba nada, incluso ya había decidido no darle vueltas al asunto, no sabia que responder porque en efecto no pensé nada durante el fin de semana.

Y trate de explicarle mis puntos y el porque no había pensado nada pero su actitud fue distinta me dejo en claro que yo le interesaba, cosa que me sorprendió a un mas, las cosas pasaban muy rápido y eso daba miedo, tenerlo cerca era alerta de peligro, ya que alteraba todo mi sistema, ¿Cómo lo hacia? No lo entendía, no podía creer que alguien en menos de un día pudiera provocar cosas en mí.

Los días fueron pasando, y el seguía dejándome en claro su interés hacia ami, pero diferente no como siempre, no lo tradicional, donde te preguntan que te gusta, cual es tu música favorita, ni siquiera el tipo que dice cosas románticas y cursis, ese tipo de estrategias que toda chica ya conoce.

Blaise era diferente, era seguro el no se andaba por las ramas, y esa seguridad me aterrorizaba, estaba acostumbrada a lo tradicional," al si yo te llamo y me hacia la interesante y no llamaba". Aquí no existía eso, sabia que esto era peligroso y tenia que alejarme cuanto antes, pero no podía, día con día el me dejaba con ganas de querer saber mas, con ganas de que las cosas siguieran su curso.

No éramos novios, ni nada que se le pareciera, éramos amigos, esos amigos que se besan que se toman de la mano, esos donde todos creen que son pareja pero no lo son.

Un día Luna y yo decidimos hacer algo arriesgado! Decidimos tomar por aquellos que estaban haciendo nuestra vida mas interesante, solo queríamos brindar, festejar esta nueva etapa.

Pero como siempre la vida es cruel conmigo, y hace sus jugadas aunque debo admitir que esta jugada sirvió de mucho.

El viernes llego, la verdad estaba muy cansada, una larga semana de trabajo y lo único que deseaba era mi cama.

Pero en la madrugada alguien decidió despertarme, alguien que hace unas semanas empezó a querer entrar otra vez en mi vida, Derian, mi exnovio aquel que años atrás decidió dejarme, al principio le llore mucho pero cure mis heridas, pero el había dejado una marca especial, algo que no podía soltar.

Cuando termine con Ron, pensé que las cosas serian difíciles pero no fue a si, dolía y mucho, lo que realmente me ayudo fue mantener la mente ocupada el trabajar fue mi mejor terapia.

Pero a esto hay que agregarle que Derian volvió a aparecer con intenciones de quedarse.

Esa madrugada el quería verme, la verdad yo también, a si que decidí hacer algo arriesgado y me Salí de mi casa a escondidas, el llego en un taxi alas 3:30 AM Y yo ya estaba esperándolo.

Al verlo note que no sentía esas cosquillas de antes, a si que decidí dejarlo pasar, no lo voy a negar pasamos un rato agradable cuando dijo

"Que había preferido estar conmigo que con una chica que había ligado" en el bar donde estaba.

Realmente en otro tiempo yo me hubiera desecho y lo hubiera abrazado besado y en ese momento hubiera regresado a su lado.

Pero en este tiempo no, en este tiempo ya no sentía nada, llevaba semanas haciendo todo lo que el hizo para conquistarme y sinceramente no me sentía igual que antes.

A si que esa madrugada me di cuenta que el si era cosa del pasado y mejor no darle vueltas, por fin había superado lo que jamás pensé superar.

En esos momentos agradecí a la vida por lo que ya había entendido, por lo que ahora deseaba realmente y sabia que quien recibía mayor premio en esto era Blaise, ya que el estaba llegando a fondo de la manera en la que jamás pensé que alguien llegaría.

El sábado en la noche fue nuestro gran festejo Luna y yo Brindamos por lo que ahora teníamos, y también pusimos nombre a nuestra situación, Decidimos que ellos eran los MALOS esos que nos hacían perder la cabeza, esos que eran diferentes que eran MALOS no por maldad si no por lo que nos hacían sentir.

Ya pasada de copas una hace muchas tonterías, como llamar a quien no debe y cosas por el estilo, la verdad es que nosotras solo llamamos a quienes queríamos en ese momento ella a Ernie y yo a Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4 Cambios

Cap 3

Después de una noche larga llena de risas lagrimas y sobretodo mucho brindis… llega la resaca.

Al amanecer mi cabeza dolía mucho recordaba muy poco bueno en realidad no era tan grabe fue bastante agradable tomar con Luna y brindar y llorar y reír, pero había algo en mi cabeza que me decía que tenia algo que hacer, hasta que algo hizo clic y me di cuenta que era tarde muy tarde.

En la noche de copas, al llamar a Blaise le pedí una cita, y eso no era lo grabe, es normal una cita y todo pero lo que no es normal es que llegues tarde a tu cita y aun vallas todavía mareada.

Llegar al lugar se me hizo eterno ya que su casa estaba a 40 minutos de la mía lo había citado alas 3 ¿y adivinen que hora? Las 2:45, Salí de mi casa como pude y al tomar el transporte mi cabeza daba vueltas a un no se ni como me bañe o si no me bañe solo agarre lo primero que vi definitivamente iba a ser la peor de las citas.

Cada que veía mi reloj los minutos eran crueles conmigo avanzaban a gran prisa y eso me ponía de nervios junto con mi dolor de cabeza mi mareo y mis aun ganas de vomitar

¿Qué porque no lo cancele? ¿Como cancelas ala persona que te interesa con 15 minutos antes de la cita?

Ridícula ¿verdad? Eso y mas me iba diciendo en el camino de pronto mi teléfono suena, es Blaise y no solo eso me fijo en la hora y son 3:10 tarde muy tarde, contesto y solo pregunta.

-¿Dónde estas?

Mi cabeza dice torpe contesta ya no balbuces le digo que en media hora llego, finalizo la llamada y dentro de mi voy diciendo no lo vuelvo hacer.

Después de casi una hora llego al lugar y no esta obviamente que esperaba que ahí iba a estar esperándome, le marco enseguida obvio tiene que saber que si llegue.

-Blaise, ya estoy aquí ¿Donde estas?

-Ahorita voy espérame ahí.

Me siento tonta haciendo esto, no debí venir seguramente me veo como una zombie, de inmediato intenta maquillarme un poco pero como siempre el destino es cruel y Blaise llega y yo sin maquillar y horriblemente mal.

-Hola

-Hola (de seguro en estos momentos soy un horrible zombie y aparte rojo)

-Estuvo buena la fiesta verdad

Su cara es de quererse reír y burlarse claro quien no se burlaría de eso primero le llamo alas 4 de la mañana le pido una cita alas 3 de la tarde llego 1 hora después de lo acordado, y con la fachada de un zombie, cualquiera estaría burlándose de mi o simplemente no estaría ahí.

Nos salimos del lugar para que fuéramos aun sitio donde sentarnos le pedí unos minutos para maquillarme me los dio pero no paraba de verme de verdad me ponía mal, su mirada me ponía bastante nerviosa y me desconcentraba quería que parara de verme pero sabia que no lo haría aun así estaba segura que mi cara estaba rojísima y como siempre las cosas se me caían de las manos, no entendía ese poder que tenia Blaise sobre mi.

Nos sentamos en una banca el enfrente de mi y empezamos una platica, lo que mas me encantaba de el es que las platicas eran fluidas se daban con tanta facilidad.

-¿Porque tomaron, Herms?

OH no que le contesto, mi mente decía, miéntele dile algo cualquier cosa pero no le digas que por ellos.

Al verlo a los ojos no me pude aguantar.

-Por ustedes.

Listo lo había dicho, ahora que mas le dirás que te estas enamorando vamos ándale ponte la soga al cuello.

-¿Por nosotros? ¿Por qué?

Contesta vamos dile que esos besos te enamoraron dile que te pone nerviosa, no solo eso dile que tiene poderes sobre ti y hace que todo se te olvide, provoca reacciones que nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera Ron, con el que llevabas bastante tiempo.

-Porque son diferentes, porque nada es igual, no es lo que estamos acostumbradas.

-Por eso somos los malos, por eso brindaron.

-Si Blaise, por eso, aun no entiendo como las cosas se dieron así, me da miedo.

Después de esa confesión, la tarde fue bastante agradable, más de lo que yo esperaba.

Existieron besos, con Blaise era imposible no besarlo, la manera en la que provoca que pasara un beso o el simple hecho de que se me acerque hacia que se me erizara la piel.

De regreso a mi casa me sentía feliz, en las nubes, no podía explicar, pero sobretodo me sentía confundida, pues al despedirme Blaise dijo algo.

-Herms, seremos novios hasta que seas tu quien me lo pida.

Mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a eso, yo, pedirle que sea mi novio, que no es al revés que no el es quien tiene que hacerlo, de nuevo Blaise y sus cosas y esas cosas que me encantan que me confunden que lo hacen único, simplemente único.

Llegue con una sonrisa enorme ami casa, y no paso desapercibida por mis papás, lo único que quería era ya descansar pues al otro día empezaría un arduo día de trabajo.

Pasando el lunes, la semana se iba rapidísima ¿Un motivo?, Blaise, solo que esta semana traía consigo distintas cosas en primera mi cambio de horario para comer, pues ya no salía con luna ahora me tocaba comer con Owen y Derek, si en el trabajo ya me llevaba súper bien con esos dos las horas de la comida eran mucho mejor, lleno de risas y autonombrándose mis padres, solo me sentaba con ellos dos, el martes me toco salir ami primero y ellos después por lo tanto estaba sola en el comedor hasta que empezaron a llegar los demás, solo conocía bien a Issac ya que en una ocasión salio a comer con Luna y conmigo llegaron otras 2 personas realmente no las había visto jamás en el trabajo pero trate de no darle importancia, aunque la tercera persona que entro solo se quedo como 15 minutos pues decidió salirse, y así fueron los días siguientes, el único que le hablaba era Owen.

El viernes al entrar al comedor, Owen le dijo algo bastante raro al chico que siempre me veía y se iba.

-Ya estoy en eso eh, no te desesperes

Definitivamente Owen era raro nadie entendió lo que decía solo el chico misterioso y contesto con un moviendo de cabeza y como era costumbre solo comía me veía y se iba, yo creo le caía bastante mal, aunque no se de donde era jamás lo había visto y no entendía porque comía en el comedor y le hablaba a mis compañeros de trabajo y sobretodo Owen le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, ese mismo viernes yo tenia que entrar antes que Derek y Owen, así que tenia que apurarme para lavar mis dientes y arreglarme un poco antes de entrar, al salir del comedor enfrente de la entrada estaba de nuevo ese chico misterioso con un cigarro en mano y de nuevo me observaba no me quito la mirada hasta que me le perdí y fue bastante incomodo.

Al finalizar el día, me sentía cansada agotada pero feliz muy feliz, Blaise a su modo hacia que mis días fueran felices y siempre esperaba la hora de la salida para verlo y reírnos de todo lo que decía o hacia junto con Derek, Ernie y John.

Mi fin de semana fue normal ya sin brindis ni nada por el estilo, de hecho fue bastante tranquilo y como siempre esperando el Lunes para que pudiera estar en mi amado trabajo.

El lunes llego como siempre, pero esta vez tenia que hacer un trámite así que me tocaría llegar tarde ami trabajo. En ese tramite tenia que ir al banco así que fue la hora mas aburrida de mi vida esperar mi turno me estaba causando demasiado sueño, hasta que llego la hora de pasar y realizar todo el papeleo necesario, lo que no me esperaba era ver a Derian ahí, el entro al banco y me puse bastante nerviosa no se porque me afecto tanto verlo, el día que lo vi el me confeso algo terrible y jamás pensé verlo en ese tipo de acción. Cuando termine todo mi tramite salí de ahí con mucha prisa con temor a encontrarlo.

Antes tenía que pasar a las oficinas a dejar mis papeles y estaban a una cuadra de donde trabajaba, así que cuando ya iba dispuesta a irme a mi trabajo en la entrada de las oficinas me encontré a Blaise, mi corazón se acelero y quería correr a abrazarlo pero no podía, solo lo salude y en ese momento me dio la noticia que cambiaria muchas cosas.

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Me van a mandar ala otra bodega

-¿Por qué?

Mi cabeza no entendía, no puede ser, eso solo significaba que no lo vería y ni siquiera sabía si era un día dos ¿o cuantos? Lo peor de todo es que no me pudo responder pues le llamaron y yo me quede con todo y mis dudas.

Antes de entrar tenia que dejar mis cosas y cuando iba toda triste y sin ánimos, no solo por ver visto a Derian si no también porque no iba a ver a Blaise y en esos momentos quería un abrazo de el, que me hiciera olvidar como siempre y sabia que no se iba a poder, que cuando saliera no iba a verlo esto era triste.

En ese momento lo vi que venia con otro chavo que trabajaba con nosotros, mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja de inmediato se asomo y de inmediato le dije.

-Chismoso, como me mientes

El contesto muy serio

-Solo vine por mis cosas y siguió de largo

No solo estaba serio, si no que estaba enojado, lo pude notar el siempre era muy alegre y esta vez no era el mismo Blaise de siempre.

Ese día, no tenia ánimos de nada, en la hora de la comida me toco salir sola primero ya que Derek y Owen aun no terminaban y decidí salirme, cuando llegue al comedor estaba solo y decidí sentarme en la ultima mesa recargada en la pared, a los pocos minutos llegaron Issac y el chico misterioso, y fue ahí cuando supe su nombre.

-¿Por qué tan sola Herms?

-Aun no han salido, Issac, ¿tú crees?

-Nunca te dejan sola, ya no han de tardar, ¿Que nos cuentas?

-Nada todo muy aburrido, y si verdad jamás me dejan sola

-Por cierto Herms, el es Draco

-Hola

Fue un momento realmente incomodo nadie dijo nada comíamos en silencio, después de 15 minutos aparecieron Derek y Owen, como siempre Owen dijo lo de siempre pero ahora agrego.

-¿Porque no le haces la platica me la dejas muy sola?

El solo sonrío, me miro y se salio como siempre, realmente estaba pensando que ese tipo era bastante raro, Derek en cuanto me vio me dijo ¿Qué porque no lo había esperado?

Y los acompañe unos minutos mas, Cuando ya tenia que irme, Draco estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, igual que el viernes, con cigarro en mano y enfrente de la entrada, y de la misma manera me miro fijamente pero esta vez, me sonrío, de volví la sonrisa, yo aun seguía sin saber en que área trabajaba y con ese pensamiento fui a dejar mis cosas para poder seguir con mis labores, ala hora de entrar ahí estaba el registrándose y entramos juntos, no me dijo nada, solo me sonrío de nuevo y se fue para la parte de atrás.

El día lo termine con bastante tristeza, ya sabia que cuando saliera Blaise no iba a estar ahí, esta vez nos fuimos juntos Derek Luna y yo, aunque íbamos platicando no pude evitar sentirme triste aunque no entendía porque, no éramos nada pero no podía evitar extrañarlo.

Cuando llegue ami casa, lo único que hice fue dormir, pensando en lo largo que seria esa semana, y en lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo Blaise para mí, no quería enamorarme, pero creo ya estaba siendo demasiado tarde.


	5. Chapter 5 Ausencia

Capitulo 4

¿Qué tanto influye la lejanía de una persona?

Martes apenas seria el segundo día, me sentía mas tranquila, la verdad amo mi trabajo y no me deja pensar en nada, como siempre realice mis labores del día, me entraba nostalgia de repente el saber que Blaise no estaba para hacerme reír o decirme cosas que realmente me hacían ponerme roja, llego la hora de la comida, y mis fieles amigos estaban ahí conmigo, esta vez Draco me dirigió la palabra, si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar con Owen juraría que es mudo, y realmente lo que dijo para romper el hielo fue chistoso, simplemente fui a calentar mi comida, pero se callo y el solo dijo

-Se te callo tu comida Herms

Y de inmediato me dio papel para limpiar, cosa que agradecí y no todo quedo ahí, ahora esta vez salio al mismo tiempo que Owen, Derek y yo e intento hacernos la platica, de hecho solo platicaban Owen y el , de ahí supe de donde era y en que área estaba incluso que era supervisor, y yo juraba que el no trabaja ahí, Derek ese día entro temprano y me quede con Owen y Draco, ellos siguieron platicando y me integraban en la platica, hasta tuvimos que entrar, ese martes ya lo veía mas incluso me ayudaba con cosas que tenia que cargar o me prestaba cosas, ahora si le creía que trabaja ahí , el día finalizo y de nuevo Blaise no estaba, solo esperaba que estuviera bien, el miércoles llego y esta vez Draco estaba mas presente me hablaba mas, me hacia reír y sobretodo siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme con algo, en la hora de la comida solo estuve con Owen porque Derek no fue a trabajar, nos sentamos con ellos y estuvimos platicando, eso Owen menciono lo de ir a un lugar después de trabajar y todos estaban planeando eso, la verdad en eso no ponía mucha atención pues era cosa de ellos, Owen quería andar con Parvati que era mi compañera en mi área, así que la platica empezó a cambiar diciendo que deberían de ir chicas y Owen menciono que llevaría a Parvati, cuando salimos del comedor Draco dijo.

-Owen, si tú llevas a parvati, hay que invitar a herms.

-Draco no creo que yo pueda ir, me sentiría incomoda, ellos Irian en plan de cita y yo no tengo con quien ir.

-Herms, puedes ir conmigo, tu y yo vamos de cita en lo que el se aplica con parvati.

-Si, Herms si tú vas Parvati va a ir, ayúdame en eso

-OK, son 2 contra 1

Ese día Draco se metió antes que nosotros nos faltaban ya 15 minutos para entrar y me quede hablando con Owen.

-Owen, en verdad me cae bien Parvati no la ilusiones

-No soy así Herms, de verdad que Parvati me gusta oye Herms ¿Cómo te gustan los hombres?

-La verdad Owen, no me fijo en el físico, me gustan altos, que sean maduros y que tengan sentido del humor, que sean fuertes jajaja o por lo menos que sean más grandes que yo ¿Por qué?

-Herms, ¿Por qué estas con Blaise?

-Owen, no quiero sonar grosera pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-Es que Herms, se fue y acaso te ah hablado te aseguro que ahorita esta con otra, si le importaras una llamada te hubiera hecho o simplemente te buscaría, es obvio que solo te quiere para un rato pero no lo quieres ver Herms, no quiero que te lastime, te aprecio mucho y de verdad que el solo juega contigo.

-Hay Owen no se que pensar, solo se que es cosa de tiempo, no pasa nada, no me lastimara.

-Herms, recuerda que hay mas horizontes por ver, no te aferres a algo que sabes que no sucederá.

-Mejor hay que entrar Owen, te prometo que yo estaré bien.

Sinceramente después de esa platica me quede pensando, era cierto, cuando se fue estaba enojado pero no me llamo ni lo ah hecho, ¿y si era verdad que solo juega conmigo?, pero bueno no somos nada no tendría porque hablarme o buscarme, en algo tiene razón Owen, hay mas horizontes lo mejor será mantenerme como ahora no quiero que me lastimen, aun no pasa del todo bien lo de Ron, así que estoy bien así, soltera hasta que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Otro día mas, jueves todos los jueves teníamos junta, así que teníamos que llegar mas temprano, y como siempre para Luna y para mi era una tarea difícil, a ambas nos encanta dormir y definitivamente la puntualidad no es una de nuestras cualidades, ese jueves fue realmente extraño, la junta todo normal, solo no vi a Draco, y al paso de la mañana vinieron por Ernie porque lo habían corrido, lo primero que hice cuando me entere fue buscar a Luna, y si la note triste pero bueno Luna ya se había resignado a que Ernie solo era unos besos y ya, yo sabia que Ernie le gustaba mucho, pero también conocía a Luna, no es de las que pierde la cabeza por alguien.

En la hora de la comida, Owen me comento que a Draco lo habían mandado a la otra bodega, justo donde estaba Blaise, ese mismo día Owen y Derek estuvieron conmigo y todo muy tranquilo, Owen me hablaba mucho de Draco, que el lo conocía y que era un buen amigo, me contó todo lo que lo ah ayudado y la buena persona que es el, de verdad yo pensaba que Draco era un amargado y hasta mudo, pero ahora noto que no que de verdad es un buen amigo, el día termino, tranquilo y normal, por fin seria viernes y vendría una fin de semana mas, aun no tenia noticias de Blaise de hecho estaba segura que ni tiempo a de tener.

Llego el Viernes y todo como siempre, esta vez Draco estuvo en la bodega y me sorprendió que me saludara, incluso en la hora de la comida me hablo mas y nos invito a Owen y ami a salir con el para que se fumara su cigarro de diario, la platica era la misma sobre la salida del próximo viernes, esta vez por motivos que desconozco Owen entro antes la verdad me sorprendió porque salimos al mismo tiempo, y según yo faltaban 20 minutos para entrar, no sabia que decir y estaba apunto de entrar cuando.

-Herms, ¿Que me cuentas de ti?

-Nada en especial Draco, solo soy yo

-jajaja, Aparte de ser solo tu debes de tener una historia algo

-La tengo Draco, pero no quiero aburrirte con mis cosas

-Créeme que no lo harás, puedes confiar en mi, me caes muy bien

-Gracias, Draco, créeme que tu ami me empiezas a caer también muy bien

-Ya tendremos tiempo de platicar, el próximo viernes espero si quieras ir conmigo

-jajajaja ¿Es una cita Draco?

-Tal vez, ya es hora de que conozcas la otra parte de la bodega no solo tus amigos

-Lo tomare en cuenta Draco, ya voy a entrar, no quiero tener un retardo

-Si, vamos igual yo

En ese momento guardamos nuestras cosas cada uno en su locker, y decidimos entrar, se despidió de mi con una sonrisa y yo solo correspondí, de verdad me estaba cayendo bien, aunque para mi seguía siendo un extraño, había algo en el, que lo hacia misterioso.

El día, siguió su curso, hasta que escuche que gritaron

-"Blaise, baja lo que te pedí"

Quede paralizada, ¿Blaise?, escuche mal, de seguro ya estoy alucinando, hasta que volví a escuchar

-"Blaise"

-"¡Ya voy!"

Momento esa era su voz, no puedo alucinar eso también, mi corazón empezó a latir, había vuelto, yo estaba muy ocupada, ya quería verlo.

Hasta que volteé, y lo vi, como siempre con esa sonrisa, el ahí, quería abrazarlo, de verdad me emocione mucho, pero lo único que hice fue sonreír, sentía mi cara arder, así que lo mas seguro era que estaba roja en ese momento.

Seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, y hasta la hora de la salida lo vi, de hecho ese día Parvati me dijo que si íbamos a tomarnos una caribe porque se le había antojado le dije que si, la verdad, soy muy fría al expresar lo que siento, así que no sabia que hacer ya que estaba ahí Blaise, pero saliendo nos fuimos ala tienda. Parvati, Luna, Owen, Carls (el es un nuevo de Luna Parvati y también mío me caía súper bien), Blaise y yo.

Blaise y yo nos quedamos hasta atrás y dejamos que ellos se adelantaran, y ahí me beso como solo el sabia hacerlo, me olvide por un momento de todo, pero derepente recordé las palabras de Owen "no te ah buscado" era verdad no me busco y ahora viene a besarme, no sabia que hacer pues no podía dejar de besarlo, y la verdad tampoco quería, en eso lo abrace.

-Te extrañe, Blaise

-Yo también, Herms, ¿Cómo te portaste?

Esa pregunta de verdad me molesto, no tenia porque hacerla

-Bien, Blaise, pero no tienes porque hacerme esas preguntas

Después decidimos alcanzarlos, Owen y Parvati, estaban muy cercas, pero no dije nada solo nos burlábamos de ellos y ellos se burlaban de Blaise y de mi, todos estábamos platicando tranquilamente y era bastante agradable, en eso Parvati y yo queríamos ir a bailar, pero nadie se animaba.

-Deberíamos de ir a bailar, Herms ¿No crees?

-Si, Parv, hay que ir ¿Que dicen chicos?

-Herms, ya es tarde, mejor otro día

-No, sean aburridos, Blaise, deberíamos de ir

-Luna, que dices ¿vamos?

-Como quieran chicas, pero yo tambien opino que ya es tarde.

-¿Vamos, mañana? O mejor ¿vamos al cine?

-Al cine

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Carls y Luna

\- y después vamos a bailar, les parece

-Si estaría muy bien, Parv

-Herms, ya se te olvido ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa, Blaise?

-Nada, si se te olvido

-Dime, Blaise

-Quedamos de salir, este sábado, pero olvídalo

No lo podía creer, ¿ enserio quedamos eso?, mi memoria empezó a buscar ese recuerdo , algo que me hiciera acordarme de eso, y mi mente hizo clic, hace unas semanas, habíamos organizado salir, Luna, Ernie , Blaise y yo, pero ya no sabíamos si se iba a ser pues, a Ernie lo corrieron y no sabia nada de Blaise estos días.

-Blaise, lo lamento, supuse que ya no se haría nada, no eh sabido nada de ti estos días, a Ernie lo corrieron ayer.

-Herms, olvídalo, es obvio que esto no te interesa

-No tienes porque enojarte Blaise, no es que no me interese es solo que no sabia de ti, incluso pensé que se te había olvidado.

-No, importa así déjalo.

-Blaise, te fuiste enojado y ahora regresas y ¿sigues enojado?

-Me fui enojado, porque no quería irme para aya, no era nada contra ti solo no quiera ir ala otra bodega salía muy tarde de aya, y yo pensando que saldríamos este sábado y me entero que haces planes, que no recuerdas lo que quedamos solo porque no sabias de mi.

-Lo lamento, Blaise en verdad

-Ya no importa

Me sentía mal, sin querer ya me dijo el motivo por el cual no sabia de el, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-Herms ¿Si vamos al cine?

-Si Carls, vamos

-¿Qué dices Blaise vamos?

-Si Carls, yo también voy.

-Entonces esta dicho mañana nos vemos alas 4, en el centro comercial.

Todos, aceptamos, en eso Luna se alejo, porque sonó su celular, y de repente vi a Luna llorar, y fui a acercarme.

-¿Qué tienes Luna?

-Nada, Herms

Solo la abrace, y en ese momento todos empezamos a , Carls y Parvati se fueron juntos, y Luna, Blaise y yo nos fuimos juntos, en el camino Blaise y yo Intentábamos hacer reír a Luna, y le preguntábamos que tenia, ahí ella nos confeso que uno amiga que ella tenia llamada Karen le había hecho daño, la verdad me moleste mucho, esa chica no tenia derecho de traicionar a Luna, intentamos consolarla, y como siempre Blaise con sus ocurrencias la hacia reír, así terminamos nuestra semana, y me despedí de Blaise quedando que mañana nos veríamos e iríamos al cine, estaba muy emocionada y yo sabia que esto a Luna le ayudaría para olvidarse de la chica esta.

Solo era cuestión de esperar a mañana, seria un grandioso día.


	6. Chapter 6 El Bueno

Capitulo 5

Este capitulo, es mas largo que el otro, en este ya aparece El Bueno, la historia ya va a empezar a tener sentido con el titulo, cabe mencionar, que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con las películas de Harry Potter, no hay magia ni nada de ese maravilloso y encantador mundo, solo tome prestados algunos de los personajes, para realizar mi historia, espero me dejen algún comentario y gracias por leer mi historia 3 =D

El Bueno

Demostraciones, si le importas a alguien lo vas a notar, y si no le importas de igual manera lo notaras.

Sábado, en unos momentos me encontraría con mis amigos con Parvati, Carls, Luna, Owen y Blaise, me emocionaba mucho la idea de estar con Blaise, después de todo ya lo extrañaba.

Luna y yo, nos fuimos juntas, pero antes de eso pasamos por un Frappe, era la primera vez que llegábamos temprano a una cita y eso si era un milagro.

Ambas estábamos contentas y note a Luna de mejor humor y eso me encantaba, Luna se merece lo mejor y que no la lastimen.

Cuando por fin llego la hora, el que ya estaba ahí era Carls y solo faltaban Parvati, Owen y Blaise.

Alos pocos minutos llego Parv, pero no llegaban los otros 2 los esperamos por minutos y minutos, Le marcamos a Blaise pero no contestaba, hasta que contesto y dijo que no vendría, no dijo el motivo ni nada solo dijo que no podía, y Owen no tenia teléfono, así que decidimos buscarlo, pero jamás dimos con el.

Parvati estaba muy preocupada, ya que Owen no conocía mucho el lugar y temía que el anduviera perdido o algo parecido.

Después de un rato decidimos entrar al cine, la verdad fue algo divertido, Luna y yo estábamos con nuestras loqueras de novios imaginarios y nos la pasamos risa y risa.

Pero si poníamos atención ala película y hacíamos comentarios al respecto , al terminar la peli decidimos salir a comer algo, seguíamos pensando en el porque dejarnos plantadas a Parv y ami, yo en lo personal no entendía nada, ambos ayer quedaron en ir con nosotros y definitivamente, imagine a Blaise ami lado este día después de los días que no estuvimos juntos, pero el solo sabrá por que lo hizo.

Aunque ellos no fueran, la verdad fue un día maravilloso y prometimos salir de nuevo los cuatro, de regreso Luna y yo seguíamos jugando a los novios imaginarios, haciendo comentarios y todo tipo de cosas, fingiendo que nuestros novios imaginarios son lo mejor.

El fin de semana termino, el domingo se fue rapidísimo y de nuevo tenia que ir ami amado trabajo, en verdad cada que llegaba lunes me ponía feliz.

La semana inicio tranquila, con el detalle que se acercaba un inventario fiscal, Luna y yo , no sabíamos que era eso, hasta que nos explicaron y habían dicho que tal vez nosotras no asistiríamos por nuestra reciente llegada ala bodega, pero el final decidieron que si, que ya verían donde ponernos pero si iríamos.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, sin ninguna novedad, mis salidas a comer eran divertidas llenas de pláticas, pero en esta semana, Draco se mantuvo normal conmigo, amable y generoso, solo que ahora Derek ya no me dejaba sola con Owen y Draco, incluso, Derek y Owen ya no se hablaban como antes, no entendía el porque.

El jueves llego y como cada jueves teníamos que llegar a junta, ahí se explico que este sábado seria el inventario y como era el movimiento, la verdad Luna y yo no entendíamos mucho, y aun seguían sin decirnos que haríamos ese día, el viernes decidimos irnos a dormir a casa de mi primo porque quedaba mas cerca y teníamos que llegar alas 7am.

Llego el sábado y paso el inventario, a Luna le toco contar y ami solo me toco ser la que recibía todos los papeles donde se anotaban las cuentas, así que yo iba con cada encargado y Draco era uno de ellos, solo que cada que subía el era diferente, no como en la hora de comida, o cuando me ayudaba con algo, ahora era distante, me imagino que era porque los estaban supervisando, pero ni una sola palabra, se notaba nervioso , ya que el tenia que entregarme los papeles separados por color y siempre se equivocaba, pero no decía nada, ni me miraba ni nada, solo estaba serio, me imagino que era algo estresante estar así, solo que no entendía porque los demás encargados si cruzaban palabra conmigo menos el, en fin lo deje pasar, el día y el inventario termino y decidimos todos ir a un parque a jugar futbol, deporte que nos apasiona a Luna y ami, todo fue muy divertido de ese día, y nuestro fin de semana termino mejor que nunca.

Y otra semana mas iniciaba, y todo normal, incluso mejor, de nueva cuenta lo que mas disfrutaba eran mis horas de comida pues me la pasaba genial con todos, y los planes que tenían de salir en viernes, para que Owen y Parvati salieran seguían, yo seguía teniendo dudas de porque Draco el sábado se había comportado así conmigo, ya que ahora el estaba como si nada igual que siempre, pero decidí no preguntar, el miércoles Derek no fue y por esa razón, me senté con Draco, Issac y Owen, pura risa con ellos, con sus ocurrencias y como siempre salíamos minutos antes, a tomar aire y claro ellos a fumar, seguían con los planes de la salida del viernes. Hasta que Owen le dijo a Issac que tenían que meterse no entendí porque, pero se fueron y le dije a Owen que me esperara incluso ya iba tras el y Owen grito, no quédate aun te falta a ti, tengo que hablar con Issac a solas Me imagino que le quería pedir consejos, así que decidí quedarme, por un momento mas, de pronto se hizo silencio y estaba empezando a sentirme incomoda, hasta que.

-¿Herms, si iras conmigo el viernes?

-Si, Draco, se que me usaran de anzuelo para que valla, Parv.

-Tienes que ayudar a Owen, jajaja bueno también me entere que ira Luna ¿no es asi?

-Si de hecho, Owen ya le dijo, de seguro tu también eres del club de fans de Luna ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?, no claro que no

-No, mientas Draco, vamos no diré nada

-No, para nada, si es linda y me cae muy bien pero no me gusta

-¿Entonces quien te gusta?

-Te contesto, si tú me dices ami quien te gusta

-jajajaja, Draco, pregunte yo primero es justo que seas tu quien conteste

-Vamos, dime no le diré a nadie, será un secreto de amigos

-No, es porque le digas a alguien, solo que de verdad tienes que contestar tu primero

-¿Me dejaras con la curiosidad de saber quien te gusta? , no pensé que fueras cruel.

-jajajaja si quieres saber, contesta mi pregunta, si no te quedaras con la duda y eso te matara lentamente jajajaja

-¿Qué crees? Es hora de meternos

-Jajajajaja cierto, pero vamos entrando, para dejar nuestras cosas

Entramos juntos no entendía porque Draco no contestaba mi pregunta, tal vez le daba pena o alo mejor le gustaban los chicos y no quería decirme, ya estábamos acomodando nuestras cosas y de repente .

-Sabes, yo se a quien le gustas, pero es un secreto y le prometí no decir nada

-¿A quien le gusto? Según tu

-No, te voy a decir, hasta que me digas quien te gusta

-Draco, eso es injusto, no puedes hacer eso, yo gane preguntando eso.

-Entonces, tengo algo que proponerte

-¿Qué? Vamos dime, que ahora yo muero mas de la curiosidad, ya que no quieres decirme quien te gusta y eso hace que imagine cosas

-¿Cosas? Jajajaja no Herms, no soy gay

-jajajajaja entonces porque no me dices

-Mira si vas conmigo el viernes te prometo, que te digo quien me gusta y también ahí te digo a quien le gustas

-jajajajaja no lo se

-Es para que vallas y no me dejes plantado

-¿Me estas chantajeando Draco?

-Si, Hermione

-Jajajaja muy bien, trato hecho pero dudo que mi curiosidad aguante hasta el viernes, atente alas consecuencias

-jajajaja las asumo con todo lo que venga

Después de esa platica, con Draco, seguía intrigada en porque el no me decía, quien le gustaba, dijo que no era gay, pero entonces, amenos que le guste Parv y como sabe que le gusta a Owen, tal vez por eso no me contesta mi pregunta. Mi día siguió normal y como todos los días me iba con Blaise, el seguía cariñoso conmigo incluso ya tomaba mi mano al salir, la situación seguía igual, no sabia que éramos si amigos, novios, free o que éramos, pero decidía no pensar mas y disfrutar.

El jueves ala hora de la comida paso lo mismo con Draco yo le dije que no aguantaría y el quedo en asumir todo. De hecho ese día, me toco salir sola y a Draco igual y me dijo que si lo acompañaba por su comida, llegamos a un local y pidió su comida y en lo que se la preparaban estuvimos platicando.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer, Herms, cuando no estas en el trabajo?

-No, mucho, Leer, escuchar música, salir con Luna ¿y a ti Draco?

-Tampoco, no mucho de hecho soy muy aburrido

-jajajaja ¿enserio? Dime algo que no sepa

-jajaja chistosa, ¿Crees que soy aburrido?

-No, no te conozco mucho, pero no creo que seas aburrido

-jajajaja me gusta salir ir al cine, tomar jajajaja

-¿y tienes alguna red social?

-jajajaja no me gustan, de seguro tu si verdad

-jajajajaja ¿yo? Jajajaja si la verdad si, son divertidas y puedes platicar con amigos o familia que no puedes ver por la distancia o cual quier cosa

-Yo prefiero, estar con las personas de frente, si quiero hablar con alguien mejor la invito a dar una vuelta y así puedo platicar mejor

-Si entiendo, es mejor, pero haber si tienes un familiar en otro estado ¿Cómo lo vas a invitar a dar la vuelta?

-jajajaja voy a visitarlo

-Bueno me queda claro que no te gustan jajajajaja

-Es mejor en persona, ¿Si quieres adelántate para que comas?

-No, te espero, no me gusta comer sola ¿quieres que me valla?

-No, yo lo digo, por si te aburro o si ya tienes hambre

-Mejor te espero, oye Draco ya dime

-No, quedamos que hasta el viernes, ya solo falta un día no te desesperes

-Draco, es que porque no me dices quien te gusta ¿Es malo?

-jajajaja no Herms, o no se

-¿Por qué no sabes?

-Por que no se si yo le guste, además tengo que conocerla mas

-Haber dime ¿De que área es?

-jajajajajaja mostrador

-Ósea que yo la conozco, ¿Es Parvati verdad? Por eso no quieres decirme

-jajajajajaja no por supuesto que no, mira es de mostrador, de hecho, me gusta su sonrisa, sus ojos, que es muy chistosa e imaginativa

-jajajajaja Ósea me dejas igual, porque no conozco a todas, aparte solo somos 3 en mostrador y

-y mejor espérate al viernes, y ya vamos a comer, que de seguro tu padre Derek ya a de estar que se muere porque su niña no esta

-No te burles, el solo me cuida y yo agradezco que lo haga

-No me burlo, pero parece tu guardaespaldas

-Me protege eso es todo

-Mas bien lo mandan a protegerte

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Draco?

-Nada, hay que apurarnos niña

No entendí porque lo dijo, esta vez me quede con Derek hasta que me tocara meterme y mi día termino normal solo que cuando ya estaba de salida Luna y yo vimos a Carls afuera y solo, así que decidimos pedirles a Blaise, John y Derek que le hiciéramos compañía.

-¿Qué haces tan solo Carls?

-Esperando a estos muchachos

-¿A quienes?

-A Draco Issac Leni Carly Alex y Theo

-Te hacemos compañía para que no te quedes solo tanto tiempo

-Gracias chicas

Estuvimos platicando por unos minutos y ellos no salían, así que decidimos tocarles una puerta que daba en el lugar en donde ellos estaban y solo gritaron que ya venían, pasaron otros minutos mas y cuando Carls ya había decidido irse, ellos salieron, en el momento en que ellos salieron Blaise me tenia tomada de la mano, pero en cuanto los vi decidí soltarlo, ya que nadie sabia de nosotros y no quería malos entendidos, me acerque a Carls y todos empezamos a caminar, pero Alex se quedo hasta atrás, donde yo iba con Carls y Luna, empezó a hacerme platica

-Herms pensé que ya te habías ido

-Lo que pasa es que vi a Carls solo y Luna y yo decidimos hacerle compañía

-Ahora veo, porque ya es bastante tarde

-Si verdad, pero lo bueno es que vamos todos juntos así no nos hacen nada

-Si, claro ¿Oye ya te enteraste que la fiesta de fin de año será el 21 de diciembre?

-Si, algo escuche, pero no se si llegue hasta esa fecha

-¿Por qué?, ¿No te gusta el trabajo?

-No es eso, es solo que me pueden correr

-No digas eso, ojala si estés para esas fechas y te vallas con nosotros después de la fiesta, bueno se vallan las 2 con nosotros

-Si, estaría bien pero nadie nos a invitado y ¿Qué harán después de la fiesta?

-Yo te estoy invitando, me gustaría que fueras, y aun no sabemos, pero de que haremos algo si lo haremos

-Bueno, conste que me estas invitando, no valla a ser que se enojen por invitarme

-¿Quién se va a enojar?

-No lo se

-Claro que no, de verdad me encantaría que fueras

Alex, se me hacia un chico muy amable casi no lo conocía, muy pocas veces había cruzado palabra con el y me sorprendió que me hiciera la platica, pero bueno no estaba mal, ya que es lógico, conocer personas nuevas. Pero había algo que no estaba bien o no era normal, Draco desde que salio no me miro ni me sonrío como siempre lo hace, era como si yo no existiera y no entendía porque, y sentía raro que fuera así conmigo, pero tal vez estaba exagerando y solo no me vio, cuando llegamos a una esquina todos se empezaron a despedir de nosotros y me le quede viendo a Draco, porque parecía que de mi no se quería despedir, pero termino acercándose, serio , no el mismo Draco si no un Draco serio e indiferente

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije, que yo sabia a quien le gustabas?

-Si, ¿Ya me dirás? Por fin

-¿Apoco no te has dado cuenta?

-No, ¿De que?

-¿Con quien venias platicando ahorita?

-Con Alex

-Eso ¿No te dice nada?

-¿Nada de que? ¿De que hablas Draco?

En ese momento Draco me voltio a ver, pero mi miro diferente, no como en la hora de la comida donde me sonreía o su mirada era calida, esta vez me miro con indiferencia y un poco de coraje y eso me sorprendió

-De que a quien le gustas es a Alex, ahora ya lo sabes, deberías hacerle caso, Adiós Hermione

Y se fue sin esperar a que yo contestara algo, aunque para ser sincera me quede sin habla, no por lo que dijo, si no por su mirada, me sentí mal en la manera en que me miro, no entiendo porque lo hizo.

Cuando todos se fueron, solo quedamos John, Blaise, Luna y Derek, y Blaise se acerco a mi para también despedirse yo aun estaba pensando en lo que pocos minutos antes acababa de pasar con Draco, mi mente no para de pensar en su manera de despedirse y en su mirada, era como si estuviera molesto, así que no escuche bien lo que dijo Blaise solo el Hasta mañana y sentí el beso que me dio, pero no dije nada, solo correspondí.

Todo el camino iba pensativa, no sabia que hacer, sentía que estaba exagerando, porque no debía sentirme mal solo por la mirada de Draco, se supone que yo estoy con Blaise y no debe de afectarme nada mas, pero no lo pude evitar simplemente no pude, y no sabia si decirle a Luna, ya que se había hecho amiga de Blaise y me daba miedo que Luna pensara mal de mi o malinterpretara las cosas y por otro lado no había porque hacer un drama Draco solo era, mi ¿Amigo? O un ¿Conocido? No lo se pero no tenia porque sentirme así y mucho menos darle vueltas, y eso ocasiono que no pudiera dormir bien.

Al otro día, en cuanto llegue Draco estaba ahí y pase a su lado y le sonreí pero el solo me miro y me ignoro, y volví a sentir esa especie de vacío o tristeza o no se como describirlo, no entendía su actitud, era como si no me quisiera hablar mas, pero decidí no darle importancia, no iba a estar soportando esos desplantes de su parte, yo no había hecho nada y no tenia porque sentirme así.

El día siguió y me dedique a realizar mis labores, en la hora de la comida, era como al principio, donde Draco no hablaba, en cuanto entre el estaba ahí y me miro pero fue un solo instante sin sonreírme como antes cuando me veía entrar, esta vez fue como cuando lo vi por primera vez, solo se quedo 10 minutos en cuanto entre y salio , solo, sin nadie, Owen me estaba diciendo lo que harían saliendo y en lo que habíamos quedado casi no le ponía atención, ya que mi mente aun seguía en el comportamiento de Draco hacia mi.

-Herms, ¿Me estas haciendo caso?

-¿Qué? Si, claro que si

-Entonces así le hacemos, Parvati en la mañana dijo que si tú ibas ella iba, no me quedes mal

-Respecto a eso, Owen no creo que sea prudente que yo valla

-¿Qué dices? Ya habíamos quedado Herms quedaste en ayudarme

-Lo se, solo que no creo que sea bienvenida ahí

-No digas eso Draco te invito ¿No recuerdas?

-Si, pero

-¿Pero que Herms? No me hagas esto ayúdame, la locuais (Owen, así le decía de cariño a Luna), también ira.

-Lo que pasa que no tengo dinero, no es quincena Owen y nimodo que vallamos solo a ver

-Herms, eso no es problema, no seas así

-Owen déjame pensarlo

-Herms, ayúdame Parvati no ira si tu no vas, ella en verdad me interesa y es mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella

-Owen, se que ella ira, no le digas que yo no iré, y ya cuando estén aya le dices que tuve un problema

-No, Herms, tienes que ir

-Déjame pensarlo

La verdad, ya no quería ir, no podía estar aguantando los desprecios de Draco, no me merecía eso, y no tenia tampoco porque dolerme que el fuera así conmigo no me entendía yo misma, así que, cuando entre de comer, busque a Luna

-Luna ¿Vas a ir con Owen y los demás?

-Si vamos un rato, hay que salir de nuestro núcleo de amigos y conocer mas gente Herms

-No lo se Luna, no tengo dinero

-Yo tampoco, pero no iremos a tomar, solo hay que conocerlos

-Luna, no se si deba ir

-¿Por qué, pasa algo?

-¿Qué? No, solo no lo se

-Bueno piénsalo en lo que salimos te parece

-Si, tienes razón

Todo lo que resto de la tarde, para mi hora de salida, no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Draco, y me estaba hartando de estar así, no había motivo o derecho y si el no me quería hablar, bien que no me hable, no es tan importante.

Antes de salir, como Luna y yo esa semana habíamos empezado a hacer inventario, nos tardábamos mucho, yo estaba haciendo mi inventario ya estaba un poco mas tranquila y tenia que concentrarme, Blaise Derek y John terminaron primero y nos dijeron a Luna y ami que nos esperaban afuera, por mas que intentaba apurarme no podía acabar, se me estaba haciendo eterno, en eso estaba en un anaquel contando, cuando derepente me hablan

-¿Te falta mucho?

La verdad no entendía, a Draco, desde ayer fue grosero conmigo y ahora ¿se preocupa si ya termine?, yo no era un jueguito así que decidí ser cortante con el y mi respuesta fue muy tajante

-No

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias

-Vamos dame esas hojas, no pretendes quedarte aquí toda la noche ¿O si?

-No, pero estoy haciendo tiempo, en lo que Luna termina

-Noticia de ultima hora, si volteas a tu izquierda Luna esta siendo salvada por Theo

Y efectivamente a Luna le estaba ayudando Theo y en mi distracción Draco me arrebato las hojas y la pluma

-Draco, dámelas, no estoy jugando

-Solo te estoy, ayudando yo ya quiero irme a divertir, así que deja de llorar

-No es gracioso Draco

-Mejor, ve y dime cuantos hay en la ubicación 10 A

-Tú, no me mandas

-Es tu inventario, vamos apúrate

De muy mala gana fui a ver, el no me mandaba que se creía que podía mandarme, me sentía enojada, muy enojada

-Herms, ¿ya? o ¿aun sigues perdida?

-Ya Draco, hay 10

-Bien, dime tu número de empleado

-¿Qué? Pero si aun me falta

-Ya acabe, en lo que tú te perdías, yo termine

-Claro que no si no me tarde ni 10 minutos

-Después discutimos, admito que te vez muy chistosa toda enojada y que me agrada saber que soy yo quien esta provocando ese rojo en tu cara

-¿Qué? Claro que no y ya, yo lo ingreso, ya vete tienes una cita

-Si, como digas, solo espero que mi cita, no tarde en ingresar su inventario, te estaré esperando no tardes

-Si, como no ya vete

Que se creía este tipo, que podía venir e ignorarme y luego hacer la caridad de ayudarme y ya querer salir conmigo, no estaba mal, si de seguro solo lo hace para ayudarle a Owen, claro fue de llorón a decirle que ya no iría y Draco esta haciendo otra de sus obras de caridad, pero no conmigo no van esas cosas, así que se aguante.

Me tarde de mas en ingresar el inventario si bien me tuve que apurar porque Lunita, me estaba molestando y porque se metieron a decirme que cerrarían la bodega, si no yo ahí me la hubiera amanecido y que aquel Don Caridades, se retrasara en su ida a tomar con sus amigos, y estaba segura que el ya no estaría ahí, de seguro solo dijo por cortesía.

Cuando salimos, Luna me venia diciendo que Theo le había dicho que el y Draco nos esperarían afuera de la bodega, claro Lunita es tan inocente que se cree todo pero, ya cuando salgamos vera que no es así, cuando llegamos a los lockers a sacar nuestras cosas Blaise John y Derek estaban ahí esperándonos y nosotras nos apuramos, Blaise me pregunto que si todo bien y yo respondí que si, Cuando ya íbamos saliendo de la bodega Draco y los demás estaban afuera, la verdad me sorprendí mucho verlos ahí, y me acerque a Luna para decirle que yo no iría, Luna puso carita de no entender, así que solo contesto , si tu no vas yo no voy, Owen se acerco hacia mi y Blaise Derek y John se adelantaron.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Solo las esperamos a ustedes, Parvati, no ira tubo que irse temprano

-Owen, no iré, no tengo dinero y ya no hay necesidad de que valla

-Herms, si eso quieres esta bien te veo el lunes

Luna y yo seguimos platicando yo seguía muy molesta y mas molesta estaba porque Blaise ya estaba muy adelante y ni siquiera me espero, eso me molesto mas, en eso vi que Draco iba unos pasos delante de mi así que decidí acercarme y lo tome del brazo para que se alejara un poco de Lois, ya que venia platicando con el, en eso Luna decidió caminar aparte y yo le dije a Draco

-Gracias, por ayudarme

-De nada

-Oye no voy a poder ir, no tengo dinero y Parvati ya no ira, así que no hay necesidad de que yo valla

-Si, me lo dijo Owen, no te preocupes ya será para la otra

-Si, claro, bueno diviértete

-Si gracias

En eso Lois se acerca a mí y me dice

-¿Dónde dejaste a Blaise?

-Ya se fue

-Claro, ¿Y ahora le toca a Draco?, yo me uno a la lista, voy detrás de Draco jajaja

-No es gracioso Lois

-No lo dije de gracia, lo dije enserió, yo quiero ser el siguiente

-Estas demente

Ese comentario de Lois, me termino de fastidiar el día, contando la indiferencia de Draco y el olvido de Blaise, definitivamente solo quería llegar ami casa y olvidarme de todo, me acerque a Luna y se despidió de Carls que iba con ella y seguimos caminando, cuando llegamos ala misma esquina de siempre ahí estaban John Derek y Blaise.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Por nada, ya nos vamos

-Bueno me despido, me imagino que ustedes dos se van con ellos, nos vemos porque tengo que llegar temprano

-Si John, con cuidado

-Herms, Luna ¿Quieren ir con nosotros a un lugar divertido?

En ese momento voltee a ver a Luna y ella solo puso cara de desentendida

-No, Derek, nos invitaron a un billar y ya quedamos ¿Verdad Luna?

-Si, Carls, nos invito

-Sus nuevos amiguitos, ¿ y quien y quien ira?

-No lo se Blaise, y no lo digas en ese tono

-Herms, me estas cambiando por ellos

-No, te estoy cambiando, ellos ya nos habían dicho desde antes, pero no se si iremos no tenemos dinero, así que tampoco podemos ir con ustedes

-Si, claro Herms como digan, ya nos vamos

-No te enojes Blaise enserió no tengo dinero

-Si esta bien

Nos despedimos de Derek y Blaise, y nos quedamos solas

-¿Estas bien, Herms?

-No, Luna sinceramente creo que le valgo demasiado a Blaise

-No digas eso

-Ya no se que pensar, ahora que haremos es viernes, y ya teníamos un plan, que aburrido

-Carls, me dio su numero, por si nos animábamos a ir que le marcáramos y el nos decía donde estaban

-¿Y si vamos?

-Hay que ir

-Si, Tienes razón hay que conocer a otras personas

-Si, Herms

-Márcale Luni

Luna saco su teléfono y le empezó a marcar a Carls, pero la llamada no entraba.

-¿Qué hacemos Luna?

-No se, intentemos por ultima vez, si no, ya nos vamos a nuestra casa

-Tienes razón

-Ya entro,¿Carls donde están? Soy Luna, si, si iremos, si esta bien, si yo te marco, si derecho, si si lo eh visto si bye

-¿Qué paso Luni?

-Que estaban cercas, que nos siguiéramos derecho, hasta llegar al McDonal´s y que le marcáramos de nuevo

-Bueno, esta bien al menos no nos aburriremos, le avisare a Blaise

-¿Para que?

-Para que vea que yo igual se divertirme

La verdad, solo lo hice por coraje, me dolió mucho que Blaise, se olvidara así de mi y que ya de ultimo minuto quisiera remediarlo, así que le marque y solo le dije que si iríamos y el solo contesto esta bien, eso me lleno de mucho coraje, si se supone que le importo ¿Por qué es así? Pero bueno creo que ya me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas y será mejor no dar más a esto. Antes de llegar al lugar donde dijo Carls, pasamos a comprar unas lechitas de chocolate, como siempre nosotras muy sanas, llegando al lugar que había mencionado Carls le empezamos a marcar y de nueva cuenta no entraba, hasta que el marco y nos pregunto que donde estábamos que había salido por nosotras, le dijimos donde y en eso nos vio y colgó, se acerco a nosotras y nos dirigió al lugar, estaba muy nerviosa no sabia por que, pero ya estaba ahí y nimodo de irme, si Draco no quería verme ni hablarme yo haría lo mismo, ahí habían mas compañeros y el propósito era conocerlos a todos, así que decidí relajarme, cuando entramos al lugar y Carls nos llevo ala mesa donde estaban todos, los vi a cada uno a Alex, Lois, Theo, Viktor, Issac, Owen y Draco, Todos se nos quedaron viendo y nos empezaron a saludar todos y a decirnos que estaba bien que nos decidiéramos en ir, Carls nos acerco 2 sillas, pero Owen las puso entre Draco y el, ya que eran los que estaban hasta la orilla y Carls solo acerco mas su silla, Owen me dijo que me sentara en la silla que estaba cerca de Draco y a Luna la sentó en la otra silla que quedaba cerca de el y Carls, no entendía, porque, pareciera que no se habían dado cuenta que yo no le caía bien a Draco, pero decidí no decir nada que aguante, si no le caigo bien que se pase a otra silla, a lado de Draco estaba Alex y cuando me senté me dijo que le daba gusto verme ahí, pero en eso Lois , le hablo y empezaron a platicar todos, y por un momento me sentía incomoda, hasta que Draco volvió a sorprenderme con sus cambios de humor.

-Que bien que estés aquí

-Si, verdad, lo pensé mucho en venir, pero estaba aburrida

-¿Solo por eso?

-Claro, no tengo otro motivo para venir

-Si tu lo dices, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, Gracias, no tengo dinero y compre algo antes de venir

-Yo lo pago, enserio pide lo que quieras

-Ja no gracias, prefiero tomar mi lechita

-¿Es enserió?

-Por supuesto

-Si Draco, sabemos que esto es mas fuerte que la cerveza y que incluso terminaremos muy borrachas pero correremos el riesgo

-Jajajajaja que chistosas, me parece bien, yo las cuidare no se preocupen

-No, gracias, tal vez terminemos cuidándote a ti

-Lo dudo, créeme

-Si tú lo dices

-¿Y como le hiciste para que tu novio te dejara venir?

-¿Mi novio? ¿De que hablas?

-No, te hagas la que no entiende, tu novio, ese que no deja que nos hables

-No sabía que tenía novio, gracias por informarme

-¿Porque no lo reconoces? No tiene nada de malo, yo no diré nada si eso te preocupa

-Ja yo no tengo nada que reconocer, no tengo novio, no se de que hablas

-De Blaise, Hermione, ayer te vi, como andaban muy tomados de la mano

-¿Qué? Si pero no somos novios

-¿Entonces tomas a todos de la mano?

-No, claro que no, ese es mi problema, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ni tienes porque preguntarme nada, ¿Eres bipolar? ¿No te lo habían dicho? y tus cambios de humor me dan dolor de cabeza

-¿De que hablas? y yo solo digo lo que escucho todos lo dicen, hasta el dice que son novios

-No me interesa, Draco, lo que yo tenga con Blaise es asunto mío, nada mas, ya se que no te caigo bien, y que esto lo hiciste mas por Owen, pero no tenemos porque cruzar palabra

-No se de hablas, pero tienes razón, es tu problema, lo de Blaise, solo que cuídate y ojala no salgas lastimada

-No, finjas que en verdad te interesa, pero gracias

-No, finjo, pero bueno venimos a divertirnos, y no me caes mal, al contrario pensé que había quedado claro

-La verdad no, ya te dije que tienes cambios de humor y eso no deja nada en claro

-Jajajaja solo fue un mal día, olvidémoslo y mejor a lo que venimos, no recuerdas

-No, no recuerdo

-Jajajaja quedaste que hoy me dirías quien te gusta y yo también te lo diría

-jajajaja no, quedamos que hoy me dirías a quien le gusto y que me dirías quien te gusta a ti para poder decirte quien me gusta a mi

-Mentirosa, pero bueno ya te dije a quien le gustas, ahora dime ¿Quién te gusta a ti?

-Yo gane esa pregunta y respecto a eso, no te creo, el es muy lindo conmigo no lo difames

-Bueno esta bien, solo quería ver que decías, no le gustas le caes bien

-Vez como el mentiroso aquí eres tu

-Bien ya dime no le des vueltas al asunto

-No Draco, tu tienes que contestar, en verdad no se porque te cuesta decirme quien te gusta, no le diré a nadie si eso crees

-No es eso y no me preocupa que se enteren, al contrario, pero primero quiero que lo sepa ella

-¿Y porque no le dices?

-Porque, ella no se fijaría en mi jamás y al parecer tiene novio, pero me lo niega

-jajajaja ¿Ósea que no soy la única a la que le inventas novios?

-Jajajajajaja hay Herms, permíteme tantito ahorita vengo, mientras prepárate para que me digas no tardo

En cuanto Draco se fue, Owen se acerco

-¿Cómo vas?

-¿Con que?

-Con Draco, Herms

-¿Como es que debería de ir?

-No te ah dicho nada ¿verdad?

-Nada, ¿De que?

-A lo que venían Herms

-Ah eso, no me quiere decir, no se porque, siempre evade mi pregunta, tal vez le gustan los hombres y le da pena decirme

-jajajajaja sigues con eso Herms, ya te dije que no me gustan los hombres

-Entonces ya dime Draco, no se porque tanto misterio

-Quedamos que tu lo dirías, pero hagamos un reto, para ver quien le dice a quien ¿te parece?

-Me parece, pero mejor un volado, es mas legal jajajaaja

-No soy bueno en eso, pero esta bien, aquí esta la moneda

-Espera que lo eché Owen

-Draco esto es una niñería ya dile

-Lo mismo digo, pero Draco quiere jugar, así que juguemos

-Muy bien, listos los 2, esto va a ser un 2 de 3

-Si me parece

-Perfecto

-1 2 3, ¿Águila o Sol?

-Sol

-Águila

-Salio Sol, Ganas Herms

-jajaja gracias

-Te lo dije no soy bueno

-OK, 1 2 3, ¿Águila o Sol?

-Sol

-Águila

-jajajajajajaja Sol volviste a ganar Herms

-Ya mejor dime Draco ya te gane

-No, el último

-O ¿Águila o Sol?

-Sol

-Águila

-Sol gano Draco, por fin jajajaja

-El ultimo, o ¿mejor ya te digo?

-jajajaja como quieras, si quieres el ultimo, el que decide si en este gano entonces ya me dices tu y si no al revés

-jajajaja yo ya t iba a decir, así que bueno esta bien

-jajajaja te daré otra oportunidad, para que veas que no soy mala

-Muy bien listos, 1 2 3 ¿Águila o Sol?

-Sol

-Águila

-Jajajajajaajaja Águila, lo siento Herms, gana Draco

-¿Qué? No eso es trampa, no se vale

-Tu así lo decidiste yo, estaba apunto de decirte, y quisiste otra oportunidad

-Es injusto, así que mejor dime

-Ya me desesperaron los dos, Ya dile Draco o seré yo quien le diga todo

-¿Decirme que? Tan malo es ya dime, me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad

-No, no me importa, no lo diré, jajajaajaja

-Draco dile ya o le diré yo

-No Owen, deja que sea yo

-Herms, me da pena decirte, no se como hacerlo

-¿Por qué Draco? No diré nada, me imagino que quieres que te ayude

-No Herms, bueno si, pero alas 3 te lo diré

-Si esta bien

-Los dos juntos para que sea parejo contamos 3 y los dos al mismo tiempo lo decimos

-jajajaja OK si así lo prefieres

-1 2 3

-Tu

-¿Qué?

En cuanto escuche que Draco dijo "Tu", me quede muda, no lo podía creer, no podía ser posible, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué rayos mi corazón se quiere salir? ¿Por qué estoy temblando? ¿Por qué rayos siento cosas en el estomago? ¿Qué esta pasando? , no me puede gustar, yo estoy con Blaise, no, me estoy volviendo loca, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo? Que me deje de ver el, no, necesito cortar las miradas, pero es que tiene unos ojos que me encantan, momento dije me encantan, si si dije eso, di algo vamos di algo.

-Todo bien, se que no te gusto, no debí decirlo, lo siento , no tienes que decir nada, podemos ser amigos, no pasa nada, solo que no digas nada de esto, que nadie se entere.

Espera, porque repite tanto nada, no ya di algo, su cara cambio otra vez a indiferente, ¿Que le digo?

-No, Draco, espera, es que no me lo esperaba, me sorprendiste, es decir ¿Enserio te gusto? O ¿Es una broma verdad?

-No, Herms enserio me gustas, no es una broma no jugaría con , por eso te dije que yo sabia quien le gustabas, por eso empecé a acercarme a ti, eres muy guapa, dulce, noble solo que soy muy tímido para decir que alguien me gusta

-Draco ¿Desde cuando?

-Herms, Desde que entraste, a Draco le has gustado, lo se, porque el me pidió que le ayudara para acercarse a ti. Por eso, cuando te cambiaron horario de comida, Draco me pidió que te hablara de el y que investigara quien te gustaba y todo sobre ti, ¿Recuerdas la vez que te pregunte como te gustaban los chavos? Era por el, y todas esas veces que cuando yo entraba le decía, que ya andaba en eso, o la vez que le dije que porque te dejaba solita, que te hiciera la platica, era por ti

-No, porque jamás me dijiste nada, Owen déjame hablar con Draco

-Si Herms, el es una buena persona y se merece lo mejor, así como tu también te mereces lo mejor y se que ustedes son el uno para el otro

-Gracias Owen, pero eso nos toca decidir a nosotros

-Draco, yo, no se que decirte, no me di cuenta, pensé que te gustaba Parvati o Romilda y que no me querías decir para que yo no digiera nada, nunca me imagine que yo te gustara y no entiendo, porque apenas ayer en la noche te comportaste indiferente conmigo y hoy todo el día me ignoraste, como al principio, por eso Pease que te caía mal y como no quieres que piense eso si tus acciones me dieron a entender que no me soportabas, no entiendo y para serte sincera , no se que pensar, como bien sabes existe Blaise, no de ese modo pero si existe, no se que pase con el y como te dije ese es mi problema y mi decisión, pero no me siento lista vengo de una relación que termino mal y duro mucho tiempo y créeme es lo de menos, pero, no se que quiero ahora, entre a trabajar para olvidarme de todo distraer mi mente y sinceramente es todo lo contrario, lo siento Draco, pero no se que decirte, no me explico, ¿Por qué le doy vueltas al asunto? Y ¿Por qué sentí raro que dijeras TÚ? ¿Por qué ayer me dolió que me miraras como si me odiaras? Y ¿Por qué me afecto tanto que me ignoraras?, no se si estoy confundida o si soy una egoísta vanidosa que esta disfrutando que 2 personas quieran conmigo, yo no soy así, no se que esta pasándome.

-Tranquila Herms, no digas nada, yo se esperar, se tener paciencia, yo te quiero bien, sanamente, para algo bonito, sencillo que pase poco a poco, necesitas conocerme mas y yo conocerte mas a ti, aunque si lo hago estoy seguro que terminare perdidamente enamorado de ti, ahorita me estas cautivando, que seas tan sincera, que me digas en que me estoy parando, no soy el mas romántico ni el mas cursi pero soy sincero y solo seré yo, no te estoy pidiendo ya andar ahorita, solo conóceme, no se que ondas tenga con Blaise, pero no es chico para ti, el es mas de jugar y no quiero que te lastime, vales mucho como para que jueguen contigo de ese modo, no te digo que te quiero, pero si te digo que me encantas y que quiero que me quieras y quiero quererte, no digas nada, disfrutemos de esto , platiquemos de otra cosa, de ti por ejemplo, quiero saber todo de ti, tus secretos, tus miedos , tus gustos todo lo quiero saber, todo lo que tu me quieras contar ami solo eso, no te presiones el tiempo lo dirá todo, tu sola sabrás elegir, si lo eliges a el se perder y me hare a un lado, pero si me eliges ami no te vas a arrepentir.

-Draco, yo

-Shhhh Herms, mejor dime ¿Quieres algo? Enserió yo lo pago no te preocupes, si quieres o te sientes incomoda me lo pagas cuando cobres, no te preocupes, me permites un momento saldré a fumar no tardo preciosa.

Cuando el se levanto, me dejo muda, no sabia que hacer, tenia las palabras que me acaba de decir y tenia a Blaise a sus besos y su manera de ser, estaba metida en un problema o tal vez yo me estaba haciendo un problema, Blaise con sus cosas Blaise con su seguridad, con su forma de ser diferente, jamás me diría lo que Draco acaba de decir, con Blaise todo es distinto, ningún día es igual al otro, pero Draco ¿Qué me pasa con Draco? ¿Por qué me hace dudar?

Blaise era el MALO el diferente el que dominaba y Draco era el BUENO el normal el que estaba dispuesto a conocerme ¿Qué hago El BUENO y EL MALO? Bastante complicada ya era mi vida y ahora se complica más….


	7. Chapter 7 Situaciones

Capitulo 6

Hay situaciones que llegan sin ser previstas…

En cuanto regreso, seguimos una platica muy amena, no me pregunto nada, ni hizo comentarios al respecto, ala hora de irnos, todos nos fuimos juntos e íbamos platicando y de un momento a otro el poso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello e instantáneamente yo alrededor de su cintura, ¿Por qué lo hice? Solo por reacción fue instantáneo me sentía bien, no me sentía incomoda o nerviosa incluso me sentía plena ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo se. Y el se notaba contento, sonreía y su mirada era calida, era llena de alegría tanto que me la contagiaba y por ese momento simplemente no pensaba en nada, solo en lo bien que me sentía así, en lo protegida, entramos al metro y antes de bajar luna y yo en la estación que nos correspondía, me pidió mi numero, se lo di muy rápido no se si lo di bien o no y en cuanto me iba a dar la vuelta para bajar, regrese mi mirada hacia el y me dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me derritió.

Después de esa sonrisa, me quede de nuevo sin palabras, ya casi llegábamos a nuestra casa Luna y yo, por un momento reconozco que me olvide que Luna venia conmigo hasta que decidió hacerme la pregunta del millón

-Herms ¿y Blaise?

-Luna, no lo se, no puedo creer todo lo que me dijo, no se ni que estoy sintiendo

-Fue una noche divertida, me cayeron muy bien todos

-Igual ami Luni

En esos momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, un numero desconocido quien mas podría ser.

-Hola

-Hola, ¿Ya estas en tu casa?

-No aun no, estamos esperando un Taxi, estoy como a 20 minutos

-Avísame en cuanto llegues me preocupas

-Si, pero no tengo crédito

-OK pásame el numero de tu casa para marcarte, no espera te marco en 20 minutos y me lo pasas

-Si, esta bien

-Ahorita te llamo, preciosa

Y finalizo la llamada y mi sonrisa boba apareció, después de un rato Luna y yo pudimos abordar un taxi, no era tan tarde, pero nos costo trabajo.

Y tal como lo prometió, 20 minutos después volvió a llamar yo estaba a 5 minutos de mi casa y aun así me pidió el numero de mi casa, se lo pase y finalizo la llamada diciendo que en 10 minutos me marcaba. Y lo volvió a hacer.

-Hola

-Hola, que bueno que ya estas en tu casa, me preocupas y si te pasa algo no se que haría

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada

-Ya no te puedo marcar a tu casa, preciosa, ya es tarde te parece si ya descansamos

-Si, me parece estoy muy cansada

-Yo igual, pero estoy feliz, no digas solo déjame ser feliz con esto

-Draco, yo

-No pasa nada descansemos te mando un beso preciosa, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Draco descansa besos

Me quede, pensativa en cuanto colgó y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Blaise, en decirle o no lo que Draco me había dicho, en que tal que todo esto le vale, y sobretodo en la mirada de Draco, en su abrazo, es su tono de voz, que rayos me estaba pasando, acaso soy una loca que no sabe lo que quiere, se supone que Blaise movía todo en mi, pero Draco, con solo unas palabras ¿Por qué logra confundirme? ¿Qué debo de hacer?, lo mejor será no pensar mas y descansar, estaba agotada por el día de trabajo, así que me dispuse a dormir.

El fin de semana paso muy rápido, recibí solo 2 mensajes de Draco en esos dos días, nada exagerado todo muy cortes y amable, fue agradable ver esos mensajes, pero en la noche del domingo, Blaise hizo su aparición, como si me estuviera diciendo yo también existo, aun sigo aquí, y así fue la verdad la platica fue muy normal.

-Herms

-Hola Blaise

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-Bien, ¿Qué haces? ¿Te divertiste el viernes?

La verdad después de escuchar esa pregunta, una pulsada de culpabilidad vino ami, no se porque, no entendía, no hice nada malo, pero algo dentro de mi me decía dile la verdad, dile que estuviste con Draco que te dijo cosas y esas cosas te hicieron sentir bonito, dile que no sabes porque no puedes olvidar la ultima mirada de Draco, pero no soy demasiado cobarde.

-Bien, Blaise

-Que bueno Herms

-Oye ve pidiendo permiso para llegar tarde el lunes, porque quiero estar contigo después de salir de trabajar

-Si Blaise, yo pido permiso

-Ya nos hace falta, estar solos ¿No lo crees?

-Si

-Bueno ya hay que descansar mañana trabajamos, te veo mañana amor descansa

-Hasta mañana te quiero

-Te quiero Herms

Y de nueva cuenta, mi mente estaba saturada me había dicho ¿Amor? , era una mala jugada del destino es mas que claro, no puede estar pasando esto.

No pude dormir, no paraba de pensar y así recibí el lunes, la verdad estaba muy cansada tenia sueño, solo quería quedarme en mi cama y no salir jamás, pero tenia que ir, no podía dejar todo así botado, solo por mis pensamientos.

El día transcurrió normal, En cuanto llegue ya estaban ahí Draco y Blaise, era como si el destino me castigara y solo sonreí y los dos sonrieron, definitivamente el destino era cruel conmigo, en la hora de la comida, se quedo conmigo Derek, así que no pude salir con Owen y Draco, pero eso no impidió que Draco se me quedara viendo, todo lo que hacia el estaba enfrente de mi y de verdad estaba nerviosa y me volvía torpe y lo noto Derek.

-¿Qué te pasa Herms?

-Nada, nada ¿Por qué?

-Estas muy nerviosita

-No Derek, solo que no dormí bien

-Es eso, o son las miradas

-¿Cuáles?

-Nada, sigamos comiendo

A partir de eso Derek no se me separo y Draco al salir me dedico una sonrisa, la cual yo correspondí, no tiene nada de malo ¿O si? Sonreírle a un compañero de trabajo es normal, no se porque pero me daba miedo que Derek se diera cuenta, es amigo de Blaise y estoy segura que le dirá, pero lo que menos entiendo, es porque tengo miedo que Blaise se entere, no estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿Pero si se entera como lo tomara?

En lo que restaba del día Draco estuvo muy generoso conmigo apenas me veía que traía algo y corría a ayudarme, cosa que yo le agradecía solo con sonrisas y con un sutil gracias y el solo respondía con un "para eso estoy yo", de ese modo transcurrió el resto del día, hasta la hora de la salida, en cuanto salir Blaise tomo mi mano y todos juntos caminamos hacia la misma dirección, solo que esta vez en vez de irme con Luna, me despedí de ella para irme con Blaise.

-Luna, ¿No hay problema que te deje aquí verdad?

-No, Herms, solo no llegues tarde y cuídate por favor

-Luna, conmigo ella esta segura, jamás le haría algo malo, mañana ya se ven, hoy la quiero solo para mí.

\- Esta bien, Blaise, no me queda de otra pero cuídala

-Gracias Luni, eres mi mejor amiga

Y con un abrazo me despedí de ella, Blaise de inmediato llamo mi atención, dándome un beso y diciendo, "bien, vámonos" "iremos a mi casa", Durante el camino a su casa venia abrazándome y platicábamos de otra cosa, ya me había mencionado que estaríamos solo ahí, y algo dentro de mi decía que hoy, pasaría algo, pero yo debería de ser fuerte y resistirme a esos besos que me daba Blaise, por el bien de todos. Llegamos a su casa y efectivamente estaba sola, en cuanto entramos y me senté en el sillón un poco insegura, mi celular comenzó a sonar y era nada mas y nada menos que Draco, no lo podía creer que estaba pasando, Blaise volteo a verme.

-¿Quién es?

-Nadie

-No vas a contestar

-No, ahorita estoy contigo

Pero mi mirada estaba en el celular, no podía voltear a ver a Blaise, como decirle que quien llamaba era Draco, el celular dejo de sonar.

-Mírame, Herms ¿Quién es?

-Nadie Blaise

-Mírame

-¿Para que?

-¿Por qué agachas la mirada? ¿Qué paso el viernes? Se que estuviste con el, se que estuvieron juntos, pero yo te voy a creer a ti todo lo que me digas

En el momento que escuche eso, mi corazón se detuvo, así que el ya sabia, que le digo, no se porque esta pasando esto pero solo quiero irme,

-Herms, necesito escucharlo de ti ¿Qué sucedió el viernes?

-Nada, Blaise, no se a que te refieres y de quien el me hablas, ese día estaban muchos ahí no estaba con nadie en especifico

¿Qué porque mentí? No lo se, solo se que no quería que Blaise pensara mal de mi.

-¿Segura? ¿y porque no me miras? Y sabes de quien te hablo de esa persona que últimamente esta muy generoso contigo, ese que todas las tardes te mira, aquel que hace unas semanas no conocías y ahora hasta tu numero tiene ¿Dime que paso?

-Blaise, no se de que hablas, el viernes estuve con Luna, Carls, Owen y los demás

-Se quienes fueron ese día, pero no estuviste solo con ellos, hay alguien dilo

-No Blaise de verdad que no se que te dijeron ¿Dime que te dijeron?

-¿Dime tu que hiciste?

-Ya te dije, confía en mí

-Me vas a negar que no estuviste con Draco, que no le pasaste tu número y que todo el tiempo estuvieron juntos y te tenía abrazada, niégalo

Cada palabra de Blaise, me estaba matando, no lo quería perder, yo quería a Blaise, no lo podía perder.

-Contesta Hermione ¿Por qué fuiste el viernes? ¿Qué querías ganar?

-¿Quién te dijo eso Blaise?

-Ósea ¿Que es verdad?

-No claro que no, el estaba ahí, así como estaba Alex o Lois, sabes que soy muy amiga de Owen y el sabe de ti, puedes preguntarle a el si quieres

-jajajaja Owen solo es una tapadera del imbecil de Draco

-No, Blaise, no se que te dijeron, pero no es verdad, y no tienes nada que reclamarme tu también te fuiste el viernes y yo no te importe, yo te marque y tu respuesta solo fue un esta bien

-Y ¿Qué querías? Que me regresara, para que no fueras, ¿Qué edad tienes Herms? Ya no eres una niña tu sola sabes lo que haces, me estas diciendo que fuiste solo para darme una lección, por dios Herms, yo no soy como los estupidos que estas acostumbrada a tener, hasta cuando entenderás que soy diferente, que ami no me manipulas como a los demás y nadie me dijo, todo se sabe en esa bodega y tu amiguito Draco lo anduvo divulgando

-¿Qué? No es cierto

-Si, Herms, el y todo han estado comentando eso, las miradas que se aventaron antes de que tu bajaras, el que te tenia abrazada, jajajaja el muy idiota piensa que ya me bajo a la novia

-Claro que no, Blaise, ¿Por qué dices todo eso?

-Para que te des cuenta que no vives en un mundo de caramelo, donde todos son tus amigos, existe gente mala Herms, gente que no se toca el corazón para hacer daño

-Eso ya lo se Blaise, es solo que no hay ningún sentido para que Draco diga eso

-Mira, tu sabrás si quieres que siga siendo tu amigo, solo no quiero que se meta en esto, si es verdad o no lo que dijo, lo dejare en tu conciencia, es un hecho que preferiste irte con el que ir conmigo, pero no diré nada, solo que mira en lo que esta resultando tu berrinche

-Lo siento Blaise, es solo que siento que yo no te importo, que esto solo es un juego para ti

-Y porque no me lo dices, así yo se entender, también necesito ver de tu parte el interés como ahorita, porque no me miras

-Me pongo nerviosa Blaise, te eh dicho que eres demasiado peligroso para mi, provocas muchas cosas

-¿Me quieres Herms?

-Si

-Pero veme, levanta la mirada y dímelo

-Me da pena Blaise entiéndeme, si te quiero y mucho

-Herms ¿Me quieres besar? Bésame, también tu has las cosas, también tu demuéstrame que sientes por mi si no esto no va a funcionar

-No se que pasa contigo Blaise, no puedo controlar mis emociones, no me es tan fácil llegar y hacer las cosas así

-Lo se estas acostumbrada a lo tradicional y yo soy todo lo contrario

-Si Blaise, es eso no se porque no puedo contigo, todo me da nervios, te acercas y todo se pone mal

En eso Blaise me beso, y como siempre sus besos me derritieron, un beso de Blaise, es como droga para mi me anestesia, todo se me olvida, solo existe el beso y ya, su manera de besarme, me provoca, me enciende, hace todo lo que jamás eh sentido, es simplemente diferente, con Ron todo era tan normal, nada extraordinario, aunque fue mi primera vez con el nunca llegue a sentir esto que siento con Blaise, no me lo puedo explicar pero es así, con todo es una novedad una experiencia y ganas de mas y mas besos y aunque me asusta todo lo que siento, también me agrada.

Noto como Blaise, va subiendo la intensidad del beso, como su cuerpo cada vez esta mas cerca del mío, como sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi espalda, como mi piel empieza a enchinarse, por un momento mi mente me pide que todo pare, que no esta bien, pero por otro momento el placer de esos besos me convencen de lo contrario, de un momento a otro Blaise a corta cada vez mas la distancia, al grado de sentirlo casi encima de mi, es indescifrable lo que siento y simplemente no quiero parar de sentirlo y también aumento mi intensidad al besarlo y noto nuestras respiraciones agitadas, noto sus dedos enredarse en mi pelo y con su cuerpo cada vez mas encima mío, todo pasara esta noche, yo misma estoy deseando que así sea, no me importa nada, solo esto que estoy sintiendo, quiero ser egoísta, olvidarme de todo lo que me agobia, esto me esta superando cada vez mas, sus manos empiezan a tocar mi cuerpo, jamás me había sentido tan deseada, sus besos, sus caricias, su aliento sobre mi cuello, todo esto, no me importa mas, solo esto que estoy sintiendo, solo este placer y esta pasión que estoy desbordando.

Sin darnos cuenta ninguno de los 2, las horas ya habían pasado eran casi las 12 de la noche, mis padres me matarían tengo que irme.

-Herms, quédate aquí conmigo, mañana nos vamos juntos a trabajar.

-Blaise, no puedo, mis padres me matan si no llego, tengo que irme

-Llámales, diles que estas con una amiga

-No, Blaise enserió no puedo, ¿Dónde rayos están mis zapatos?

-Tranquila, Herms aquí están, vamos te acompaño

-Gracia, Blaise

Al llegar a mi casa, mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, eran 12:45, casi la 1 de la madrugada, me sentía, cansada pero feliz, pasar ese momento con Blaise definitivamente fue maravilloso, pero de momento la risita tonta se me borro de la cara, ¿Qué carajos había hecho? Es Blaise ni siquiera somos novios, ¿y si mañana no me vuelve hablar? Que tonta e ingenua soy, le deje todo muy fácil, ya obtuvo lo que quiso, seguramente no me buscara jamás, pero y si no es así y si realmente el me quiere. Bueno y si no, nimodo quede que ya viviría mi vida, que saldría de esa burbuja para empezar a vivir , para conocer, ahora ya no sufriré de complejos, no quiere decir que me convertiré en una cualquiera, pero si are mas las cosas de la manera en que las siento, pase lo que pase, fue la mejor experiencia.

Un nuevo día empezaba, no lo voy a negar despertaba feliz, contenta, nada podía arruinar mi estado de animo, me dirigía a mi trabajo y sinceramente, ya no me importaba si Blaise ya no quería saber de mi después de lo que había pasado, ahora solo pensaría en mi, en la nueva Hermione, solo viviría para mi y por mi, al llegar ami trabajo nuevamente estaba ahí Draco y mi estado de animo aumento, le dedique una sonrisa la cual el correspondió, mi día avanzó de la mejor manera, yo estaba feliz, Blaise como siempre me coqueteaba y cuando pasaba ami lado me susurraba cosas al oído, sin contar los besos que me robo discretamente, como siempre el me sorprendía y lo que yo siempre pensaba nunca pasaba, ya se acercaba mi hora de comida y un compañero llamado Julio se acerco ami.

-Herms, te mandan esto

Era un pedazo de papel, me sorprendí porque no sabía ni que era

-¿Quién me lo manda?

-Tu sabes quien, ami solo me dijeron que te lo diera y yo cumplo.

Y se alejo, de seguro era de Blaise, me emocione muchísimo y lo abrí con gran emoción.

_"Solo quiero decirte que tienes la mejor sonrisa del mundo, cada que te veo me haces mi día, realmente eres hermosa_

_Atte.: Tu enamorado"_

Me sorprendí al ver lo escrito en ese pedazo de papel, claramente no era Blaise, porque si fuera el en primero el me lo hubiera dado personalmente, en segunda Blaise no es tan cursi y en tercera no diría "tu enamorado" si no diría Blaise, ¿Quién lo habrá mandado? Si no fue Blaise, ¿Quién podría ser? Quise ya no pensar en eso y dedicarme a trabajar, tal vez era una broma y yo le estaba dando demasiada importancia, esta vez en la hora de la comida no salio Draco, todo el tiempo estuve con Derek y fue muy tranquilo todo, así como el resto de la tarde, en la hora de la salida, Blaise se despidió de mi porque dijo que tenia juego y que nos veíamos mañana muy normal como todos los días y así fueron los siguientes días, incluidos los papelitos misteriosos, donde mi supuesto enamorado cada 3 horas me escribía lo mucho que yo le encantaba, hasta el jueves en la noche, que estando en mi casa, ya que por primera vez había entrado temprano, me dedique a ver mi red social que por cierto estaba muy abandonada, publique un par de cosas hasta que me quede dormida. Al despertar note que había dejado la lap top prendida y me di cuenta que aun era muy temprano y antes de cerrar la pantalla vi que Blaise había publicado cosas en su muro, la verdad me gano la curiosidad y no se si fue casualidad o destino, pero lo que vi simplemente me dejo impactada, Blaise había puesto que estaba muy triste, ya que había terminado con su novia, empecé a ver todas las publicaciones y en cada una expresaba el dolor que le causaba el que ella no confiara en el y agregaba cosas como el que nunca la iba a olvidar y que realmente la amaba, que sabia que se había equivocado pero que esta chica era su todo, algo dentro de mi simplemente se rompió, no sabia si llorar, reírme o enojarme, estaba mas que claro, que yo para Blaise no era nada y por supuesto no podía reclamarle, realmente Blaise y yo ni novios éramos, todo era ocasional durante el trabajo y ya, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión, la cual era vivir y con Blaise o sin el yo debía seguir adelante, fue una experiencia y se quedaría en eso, el jueguito va a terminar aquí, no mas besos, no mas ilusiones falsas, en esos momentos le escribí a Luna para que viera las publicaciones y por medio del chat nos dispusimos a hablar.

-Luna, no lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo Blaise a tenido novia, yo solo eh sido su aventura

-Herms, que te puedo decir yo estoy igual que tu, Ernie tiene novia y los besos que nos dimos en la fiesta y por la red me a dicho cosas pero nada se concreta y por supuesto no deja a su novia

-Luna, somos fuertes somos nosotras, quieren jugar, enseñémosles a esos dos que nosotras sabemos jugar mejor

-Tienes razón, somos nosotras y simplemente hay que divertirnos

-Si, cero romanticismos, jugaremos mejor, terminaran enamorándose de nosotras y para cuando eso pase tu y yo estaremos mas que dispuestas a decirles adiós.

-Si, empecemos desde ya

-por supuesto, pero mientras hay que apurarnos, para ir a trabajar y como siempre bien guapas y listas

-Por supuesto, te veo en un rato Herms

-Si, Luna

Y así empezó nuestro día, dispuestas a disfrutar lo que sea que venga, si ellos querían jugar con nosotras y tenernos de plato de segunda mesa, se quedarían esperando, nosotras no nacimos para ser eso, merecemos mucho mas, nuestra llegada al trabajo fue con mucho animo, yo aun tenia el coraje, pero decidí dejarlo pasar por supuesto no le diría nada a Blaise, cuando llegamos el ya estaba ahí y yo hice como si no lo hubiera visto, todo el día estuve tranquila y como ya era costumbre recibí los papelitos de siempre, me empezaba a intrigar día a día todo lo que mi supuesto enamorado decía, pero como no me daba la cara, decidí dejarlo así, yo no estoy para ilusiones falsas, si quiere estar conmigo tendrá que dejar el anonimato, así que decidí responder a su papelito.

_"Hola enamorado, no se quien seas pero me gustaría saberlo, agradezco cada una de tus palabras escritas, pero si es verdad todo lo que pones te propongo que mejor me lo digas de frente, porque así solo siento que estas ocultándote, espero mi respuesta atte. Hermione"_

Doble el pedazo de papel y me acerque a Julio, el era el que me daba diario los papelitos, así que el era el que tenia que dárselo, mi día termino normal, Blaise se volvió a despedir de nuevo temprano diciendo que tenia partido, obviamente estaba mintiendo pero como ya había decidido no dije nada, en cuanto llegue ami casa volví a entrar ami red social y ahí empecé a hablar con un compañero de mi trabajo que se llama Albert, el me caía muy bien, solo que yo sabia que le gustaba pero el era mas chico que yo y siempre que podía me demostraba lo mucho que yo le interesaba.

-Herms ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

-Si, claro estaría bien

-¿Te parece el domingo?

-Claro el domingo esta bien

¿Qué porque acepte? Sinceramente no tenia nada que hacer el domingo, y no estaría mal salir con el digo solo es una salida eso no quiere decir que quiera con el o cosas así, y eso se lo dejaría en claro por supuesto se lo platique a Luna y ella igual apoyo mi decisión, de hecho le pedí que me acompañara, para que así a Albert le quedara claro que todo era en plan de amigos, de paso le pedí a Derek que también me acompañara, yo sabia que a Derek le gustaba Luna así que era una oportunidad para juntarlos, Por supuesto le dije mi plan a Luna y ella acepto, solo por el hecho de salir, ya que a ella definitivamente no le gustaba Derek, pero como habíamos quedado simplemente conoceríamos gente y ya, durante nuestra platica Luna y yo decidimos que el domingo veríamos que era salir con los buenos, en este caso los buenos estaban siendo Derek y Albert. Y así llego el domingo, la verdad no fue nada del otro mundo, si bien al principio todo fue aburrido, al final las cosas medio se compusieron, por supuesto que fue ahí donde ambas dijimos que simplemente nos gustan los MALOS.

-Luna, creo que tu y yo estamos en la misma situación, por mucho que sea mi amigo Derek, simplemente el no da el ancho para ser prospecto, es demasiado bueno, no lo crees, aparte se fue muchísimo antes.

-Si, Herms, yo estaba dispuesta a conocerlo mas, pero simplemente no se pudo y por lo visto tu estas igual con Albert

-Bueno es un poco diferente Luni, Albert es mas chico que yo y eso definitivamente no le ayuda y mucho menos le ayuda ser tan bueno

-Esos malos simplemente nos robaron el corazón

-Si, pero no desistiré Luna, se que con Blaise nada es claro y es mejor así

-Lo se, yo también se que con Ernie nada es claro

-Mejor descansemos, mañana hay que ir a trabajar, te quiero Luna, eres mi mejor amiga

-Y yo a ti Herms, descansa hasta mañana

Y así ambas nos fuimos a dormir, las dos estábamos en la misma situación, queriendo a los Malos, aun sabiendo que con ellos nada seria posible.


	8. Chapter 8 Sorpresas

Capitulo 7

La vida da sorpresas, jamás confíes en lo que crees saber…

La semana empezaba, pero esta vez me sentía diferente, la decisión que habíamos tomado Luna y yo, era la correcta o eso pensábamos las 2, el día transcurrió sin novedad alguna todo normal lo rutinario de siempre y así fue avanzando la semana hasta el día miércoles, donde surgió otra salida a convivir, por supuesto nosotras dijimos si de inmediato.

Llego el viernes y esta vez volví a mentirle a Blaise le dije que iría otro lado, en vez de decirle que iría con Draco, la verdad la situación con Blaise seguía igual ni bien ni mal, todo como siempre y aunque me daban ganas de decirle lo que había visto, era mejor callar, yo no era nada de el y estaba mas que claro que el no me tomaba enserio, como me tarde un poco en despedirme de Blaise, me estaban llegando mensajes de Draco diciéndome que si, iba a ir, que me estaba esperando, Draco estaba conciente que en esos momento yo me encontraba con Blaise, pero el me quería ver, porque decía que me extrañaba, no le creía mucho pero, ya había decidido ser la mala, para todos y así seria.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar, su cara de Draco cambio a una sonrisa enorme y todos nos recibieron bien esta vez había mas personas que la vez pasada incluso estaba Romilda una compañera, cosa que la verdad me preocupo ya que ella se llevaba bien con mi supervisor y mi supervisor era amigo de Blaise, tendría que hablar con ella y pedirle o suplicarle que no digiera nada, en cuanto vi que Romilda fue al baño le pedí a Luna que me acompañara y alcance a Romilda y le dije si podíamos platicar

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa Herms?

-Romi, quería pedirte un favor, no le vallas a decir a Parker que estuve aquí, sabes que es muy amigo de Blaise y no quiero tener problemas

-Por mi no te preocupes Herms, yo no diré nada y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas, a Parker no le hace gracia saber que salgo con Matt.

-Créeme que no diré nada, solo hay que evitar problemas

-Si, es lo mejor, En cuanto se den cuenta que te estas llevando con ellos Parker y Azura, harán lo posible para que ustedes 2 se separen de ellos, poco a poco se irán dando cuenta que existen 2 bandos en esta bodega.

Después de una pequeña platica entre Romilda, Luna y yo decidimos regresar con los chicos, todo estaba muy bien, muchas risas todos divertidos, solo que esta vez Draco, estaba mas cerca de mi, su brazo estaba por encima de mi hombro y su otra mano sostenía la mía, no me incomodaba, al contrarío me gustaba, sentirlo cerca, sentir esa protección.

Y así fue avanzando la noche, y hubo un momento en el que Draco volteo a verme.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Si, mucho

-¿A que hora te tienes que ir?

-A caso ya quieres que me valla

-No, solo que me preocupas, ya es noche, no quiero que te pase nada

-No me pasara nada, tomo un taxi, me lleva a mi casa y todo tranquilo

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, no seria la primera vez

-¿Qué harás el fin de semana?

-Tengo una despedida de soltera el sábado, se casa una de mis mejores amigas, ¿Por qué?

-Quería ver si podíamos vernos, ya sabes convivir mas, quiero conocerte saber mas de ti

-¿Enserio? El domingo, saldré con Luna y Carls, ¿Quieres venir?

-Si tú quieres, por supuesto que voy, solo dime donde y a que hora y yo estaré ahí

Me encantaba la disponibilidad de Draco, su manera tan sutil de sacar una cita, me encantaba que Draco me mirara de esa forma, dulce y tierna, seguimos platicando de muchísimas cosas le dije la hora y el lugar en el que nos veríamos, pero cada vez estábamos mas cercas, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo nos mirábamos fijamente y decidí abrazarlo, porque su mirada me transmitió cosas que no había sentido nunca, con esa mirada me hizo sentir todo un mar de emociones, me sentía muy expuesta, por eso decidí abrazarlo, en ese momento Draco me dijo al oído en voz bajita.

-Perdóname, Herms

Me quede aturdida por lo que había dicho y cuando iba a preguntar porque, sus manos tomaron mi cabeza de una forma muy delicada y sucedió, poso sus labios en mis labios, dio un pequeño beso y con solo eso basto para que nos besáramos, si nos besáramos porque en ese instante comencé a besarlo, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y sus brazos mi cintura, en esos momentos olvide donde y con quien estábamos, ni siquiera escuchaba la música del lugar, solo éramos el y yo, solo existíamos nosotros y ese beso, no era pasional como los de Blaise, ni húmedos como los de Ron, era un beso único, un beso intenso y tierno, algo que no había sentido ese mar de emociones, donde todo me daba vueltas, un beso que sin duda parecía no tener final, la delicadeza con la que me besaba, hacían que no quisiera que parara jamás, pero como todo tiene un final, ese beso tubo que terminar y su reacción fue abrazarme fuerte muy fuerte, supuse que lo mejor era no comentar nada, lo mejor que pudimos hacer en ese momento fue seguir abrazados y poner atención a la platica de los demás.

La noche siguió entre baile, risas, besos y abrazos, todos empezaban a irse poco a poco, hasta que solo quedamos, Theo, Luna, Draco, Owen, otros más y yo, cada vez era mas tarde, pero para ser sincera yo no quería irme y Luna tampoco se encontraba muy feliz platicando con Theo, cosa que me extraño, pues anteriormente, Luna me había platicado que Theo se le insinuaba descaradamente y que en ocasiones pasadas ya la había invitado a salir, pero ella lo había rechazada, pero que todo era porque ya había notado que el era así con todas, incluso en una ocasión lo hizo conmigo, enfrente de ella, para ser sincera Theo no me caía ni bien ni mal, me daba igual, pero sinceramente no me gustaba para mi Lunita.

Ya casi era media noche, nosotras seguíamos muy a gusto, el lugar ya no estaba tan lleno y Luni y yo decidimos poner unas canciones, cierta canción que nos recordaba a los malos, Draco y yo nos encontrábamos un poco retirados de todos el me tenia abrazada.

-Herms ya es bastante noche, ya no alcanzan transporte

-No te preocupes Draco, tomamos un taxi que nos lleve ahorita y asunto arreglado

-Eso es peligroso, les puede pasar algo, mira cuando nos llega a pasar esto, siempre nos vamos a casa de alguno todos juntos vamos Herms, me comprometo a llevarte a tu casa muy temprano

-No podemos Draco, tenemos que llegar

-Es muy peligroso y me preocupo por ti, bueno por las dos

-No pasara nada, será mejor que ya nos vallamos voy por Luna

En cuanto le dije a Luna ella, también estaba lista para que nos fuéramos, aunque todos nos insistieron en quedarnos en casa de un compañero, nosotras teníamos que llegar a nuestra casa, durante el camino iba recibiendo mensajes de Draco.

-Luna, invite a Draco a nuestra salida del domingo

-Muy bien, Herms, creo que Blaise ya fue verdad

-No lo se Luni, aun tenemos un trato no se me olvida, solo que hoy todo fue distinto

-Si todo fue diferente

Y con esa platica llegamos a casa, sanas y salvas, al otro día tenia, la fiesta de mi amiga y todo fue tranquilo, me divertí mucho en su despedida, incluso mi día empezó con un mensaje de Draco, como siempre el siendo súper lindo conmigo, antes de finalizar el día Draco y sus mensajes lindos volvieron a aparecer, recordando mi cita con el para el día de mañana realmente no era una cita normal, porque ahí estarían Carls y Luna, era algo mas como de amigos que otra cosa, tal vez así estaba todo mejor.

Llego el domingo y como siempre a Luna y ami se nos hizo tarde, nada raro, para nosotras, durante el camino las 2 íbamos platicando y planeando un poco el día.

Antes de llegar al lugar indicado ambas notamos que iba a ser un poco mas difícil llegar porque había mucha gente en el transporte publico y decidimos ambas mandarles un mensaje para que fueran por nosotras y explicarles por que, realmente era como una pequeña prueba para ver que tan interesados estaban, digo después de la salida con Derek y Albert, volveríamos a comparar que era salir con otros BUENOS.

En cuanto enviamos el mensaje, ambos respondieron que si irían por nosotras a donde estábamos, eso era un punto a su favor, bueno en realidad Carls solo iba en plan de amigo con Luni y si estaba intentando algo mas, sinceramente va por muy buen camino, mientras los esperábamos, ambas estábamos compartiendo nuestras maneras de pensar al respecto, pero sobretodo pensábamos en los vestidos que compraríamos para la fiesta que nos esperaba de fin de año.

Cuando ellos llegaron al ver a Draco me puse muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que lo veía fuera del trabajo fuera de todo, mientras se iba acercando me sonrío y eso provoco que mi corazón empezara a latir demasiado rápido, nos saludamos todos y empezamos a caminar el saludo entre Draco y yo fue raro, el se veía tranquilo y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa y agradecí que solo me diera un beso en la mejilla, durante el camino Draco y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta que lo mire.

-No me mires, me pones nervioso

-¿Enserio? No creo te vez muy tranquilo

En esos momentos el solo tenia la mirada al frente como si me evitara y eso provoco una sonrisa en mi rostro, porque en verdad parecía que si estaba nervioso.

-Herms, no se vale no juegues así conmigo

-No muerdo Draco, tranquilo

-Tu no, pero tal vez yo si

\- jajajaja ahora me dirás que pretender comerme por favor Draco no me das miedo

\- No, hubieras dicho eso, no sabes que tan peligroso puedo ser

\- ¿Así? , creo que ya me esta dando miedo jajajajaja

-Chistosa, no juegues conmigo, porque muerdo y pellizco ehh

-jajajaja no me das miedo ya te dije

En eso el volteo a verme y me dedico una mirada bastante rara y después sonrío

-Sabes, me encantaría tomarte de la mano, te vez preciosa y por lo visto no soy el único que lo nota

Con ese simple comentario, me hizo sonrojar, no sabia que decirle y decidí sonreír.

-Me encantas Herms, muero por besarte de nuevo, si lo hago te enojas

Me volvía a dejar muda y estaba segura que en estos momentos yo estaba rojísima.

-Sabes, soy muy tímido, aunque no lo parezca, cuando algo de verdad me interesa siempre me cuesta trabajo.

-Enserio, no pareces tímido

-Lo soy, pero tratare de vencer eso contigo

En eso el se coloco frente ami y todo mi rostro, todo empezaba a dar vueltas, su mirada estaba fija en mi en mis ojos, que ojos tan encantadores, todo el era encantador.

Su mirada de pronto bajo ami boca y de inmediato la regreso a mis ojos.

-Te habían dicho que tienes unos labios antojables, dan ganas de besarlos así

Y en eso me beso, su beso fue despacio, buscando mi respuesta y de inmediato correspondí, mis brazos querían abrazarlo moría por abrazarlo y no lo dude, en cuanto el sintió mis brazos, su beso fue subiendo intensidad, era un beso perfecto, increíblemente, sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, lo que me hacia sentir era masivo, superaba cualquier cosa, iba desde lo mas tierno y suave hasta lo mas apasionado, todo al mismo tiempo, no escuchaba ni los coches, ni el ruido de la gente, solo podía escuchar mi corazón latir a gran fuerza, mi respiración se estaba acelerando, así que decidí ir bajando poco a poco la intensidad, el de inmediato empezó a besarme con besos pequeños recorriendo mis labios subiendo a mi mejilla, hasta que llego ami oído

-Esos labios, son una perdición, no quería parar, porque eres tan cruel y me castigas de ese modo.

Solté una simple y baja risita, estaba segura que mi color era más que un rojo y decidí responder, acercando acercándome a su oído.

-Porque podrías volverte un adicto y no soportaría ser la culpable.

Note que cuando yo estaba respondiendo se puso rígido, y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y solo me abrazo. Su abrazo fue bastante fuerte, no me lastimaba pero era bastante raro, beso mi frente para después buscar mi mano, levantarla y depositar un beso.

-Me encantaría estar mas tiempo así contigo, pero Luna y Carls ya están muy adelante

-Caminemos entonces, porque nos espera un largo día.

Empezamos a caminar el me traía tomada de la mano y para ser sincera me sentía feliz, me sentía completa, era como si no faltara nada.

Las siguientes horas, pasamos recorriendo tienda, tras tienda Carls y Draco solo estaban atrás de nosotras, cuando volteaba a verlos ellos solo sonreían pero estaba segura que eso no era lo que ellos esperaban de esta cita.

Luna y yo nos probamos vestidos, hasta que encontramos el indicado, aunque como siempre, yo tenia que cometer el oso de mi vida, cuando me probé el vestido que estaba segura seria el indicado, en los probadores Luna y yo habíamos acordado salir al pequeño pasillo para ver como se veían nuestros vestidos y así lo hicimos, pero por un momento olvide que justo ese pasillo daba hacia el lugar donde Carls y Draco estaban, entre la emoción de que había encontrado el vestido correcto y todo olvide ese detalle y salí así, Luna aun no salía y yo estaba viéndome en el espejo enorme que había, pero en eso escuche un silbido y por el espejo no te que Draco y Carls estaban viéndome, mi reacción fue gritar y correr hacia el probador, no lo podía creer, me había visto, ósea estaba acostumbrado a verme de jeans y playeras jamás de vestido, moría de vergüenza, ya no quería salir del probador, en eso entre risas escuche la voz de Luna

-¿Qué paso Herms? Quiero ver tu vestido, sal por favor

-No, Luna y no te rías, no es gracioso

-Tranquila Herms, por los silbidos imagino que te vez bien anda sal

Solo abrí la puerta para que Luna me viera, moría de pena en esos momentos

-Te vez muy bien, Herms

-Tu también te vez muy bien Luna

-Encontramos los vestidos, faltan algunas cosas pero lo importante ya esta

-Si, Luna pero ya no quiero salir de aquí

-No exageres anda, seguro Draco quiere volver a verte

Después de todo, tenia que salir no podía quedarme ahí para siempre aunque no era tan mala idea, en cuanto salí no quería voltear a ver a Draco, todavía tardamos un poco mas en la tienda y trataba de evitar un poco que Draco me hablara, cuando por fin terminamos las compras, decidimos salir, pero ahí ya no pude evitar mas.

-Te veías preciosa con ese vestido

-No, mientas, lo dices por cortesía

-Créeme que no, lo digo enserio, que guardadito te tenias todo he

-Chistoso, pretendes hacerme sonrojar

-No, solo digo la verdad, eres guapísima y me encantas

No supe que decir, ya que en ese instante sus labios se apoderaron de nuevo de mis labios, besarlo era una sensación increíble, eran sube y bajas constantes, la delicadeza con la que tomaba mi rostro para besarme y la intensidad en la que su boca se iba apoderando de la mía.

La tarde prosiguió entre besos y abrazos, fuimos a comer los 4 y todo fue bastante alegre, el día se iba terminando y para ser sincera, por primera vez no quería que fuera lunes, ya que eso significaría que Draco y yo volvíamos a estar separados.

-Te voy a extrañar Herms, se que te veré mañana y toda la semana, pero no es lo mismo porque no voy a poder besarte o abrazarte.

-Draco, tenemos que llevar las cosas tranquilas, si queremos que funciono, ahí no podemos hacer nada de esto.

-Lo se, Herms pero no voy a poder aguantar, solo mirarte, la verdad se que no tardan en decirte cosas sobre mi, pero voy a luchar por ti para demostrarte lo que yo de verdad siento.

-¿Cosas? ¿a que te refieres?

-En el trabajo no todos somos amigos, pronto te vas a dar cuenta.

-No se a que te refieres, pero si te quiero pedir algo, siempre se sincero conmigo, dime todo por favor, no me gustan las mentiras.

-No te preocupes, seré siempre sincero contigo

Y así termino ese domingo, no sabia que iba pasar al día siguiente, pero de algo si estaba segura tenia que terminar lo que sea que tuviera con Blaise.


	9. Chapter 9 Mentiras piadosas

Capitulo 8

_Lo siento, en verdad pero realmente me quede sin Internet para poder subir los capítulos, por eso es que los subiré muy seguiditos._

Las mentiras piadosas no existen….

Lunes, me sentía muy animada, realmente me sentía feliz, con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro, el motivo Draco, sabia que no iba a poder besarlo o abrazarlo pero, moría de ganas por que fuera fin de semana para volver a estar con el, bueno eso sin contar con que ya se acercaba la tan aclamada fiesta de fin de año, ya quería ponerme mi vestido, divertirme y por supuesto estar con Draco, cuando llegamos Luna y yo todo estaba como siempre, y empecé a realizar mis labores de diario, hasta el momento en que me llego una notita, supuse que era de nuevo ese enamorado, era raro, ya que desde la vez que le pedí que me digiera quien era no volvió a responder, así que la abrí con mucha curiosidad.

"_Volverte a ver alegra mis mañanas, no se que me has dado pero me tienes hipnotizado, quisiera volverte a besar, gracias por regalarme un maravilloso domingo._

_Tu enamorado Draco, yo soy el enamorado secreto que tenias"_

Así que era el, siempre fue el, mi corazón empezó a latir y no dude en responder su nota.

"_Gracias a ti, me la pase de maravilla contigo, en verdad fue una cita bastante especial, me sorprendiste no pensé que fueras tu, sinceramente cada día haces algo que va conquistándome._

_Herms..."_

En esos momento, corrí hacia luna y le entregue el papelito, para que me hiciera favor de dárselo, ella era mi cómplice en todo eso, así como siempre me ayudo con Blaise a entregarle mis recados.

-Luni, te estaba buscando

-Que pasa aquí estoy

-Ya sabes que hacer Luni, gracias te quiero

Regrese a hacer mis labores cotidianos, mas feliz que nunca, mi sonrisa nadie la borraba incluso de lo feliz que estaba olvide decirle a Luni para quien era el papelito, pero de seguro ella ya sabia para quien, no era necesario, paso bastante tiempo, hasta que me encontré a Luni pero ella venia hacia mi con una cara bastante extraña.

-Me equivoque de persona, se lo di a Blaise

Mi cara se transformo a un absoluto terror, Blaise había leído el papel, pero como, porque.

-Pero porque a Blaise, era para

Y en ese momento que iba a hablar, Blaise venia en nuestra dirección, con una sonrisa un poco extraña y lo único que dijo

-Ya lo leí, ya no tiene caso

Luna se siguió de largo y Blaise la siguió sin decirme nada, me quede sorprendida, no sabia que hacer, fui a buscar a Luna para saber que había pasado y saber quien tenía el papel.

-Luna, ¿Qué paso?

-Nunca me dijiste a quien dárselo y como todo lo que me dabas era para Blaise, se me hizo fácil que en cuanto llego le entre el papel, hasta que vi que empezó a reírse y se lo arrebate, fue ahí que me di cuenta que no era para el.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿No te dijo nada?

-Solo me dijo que era un alcahuete y solo se ríe

-Luni, era para Draco

-Pero, no me dijiste para quien, no es mi culpa

Estaba muy molesta, se que Luna no tenia la culpa pero no quería que las cosas salieran de ese modo, pero realmente era mi culpa, todo era mi culpa, me volvió a llegar otra papelito.

"_Te molesto saber que era yo tu enamorado, si es así discúlpame, es que enserió, quiero algo bien contigo._

_Draco"_

Me imagino que como no le llego respuesta piensa que estoy molesta, yo estaba tan feliz, y en mi felicidad olvide un pequeño y gran detalle Blaise.

"_Lo siento Draco, no me molesto es solo que mi respuesta llego a manos equivocadas hace rato y por eso no pude dártelo, pero gracias por el día de ayer en verdad eres muy lindo conmigo._

_Herms"_

Me dedique a volver a mis labores, tal vez así me iba a distraer hasta que Parker se acerco a mí.

-Puedo hablar contigo

-Si, claro dime

-Tu me caes muy bien Herms, me gusta como trabajas, y te he llegado a apreciar de corazón, es por eso que te quiero preguntar algo y espero me respondas con la verdad ¿Estas saliendo con Draco?

No sabia que responder, recordé lo de que comento Romi el viernes, y tambien que el era amigo Blaise, no me quedaba de otra mas que mentir solo eso, odiaba las mentiras, pero no quería que se acabara lo que tenia con Draco.

-Saliendo, saliendo no, me cae muy bien es muy amable conmigo, pero solo somos amigos.

-Yo sabía que no podías ver caído en el juego de ese tipo.

-¿Cuál juego?

-Bueno mira, en la parte de atrás como ya te abras dado cuenta hay otras áreas y ahorita tanto Romilda, Parvati y tu, incluso Luna están en la boca de todos ellos, de seguro no te imaginas por que ¿verdad?

-Como que en boca de todos ellos, no entiendo

-Bueno, al parecer se traen una apuesta todos, como bien sabes Derek quiere con Parvati y si no te has dado cuenta Romilda trae onda con Matt.

-Lo de Derek si lo sabia el es mi amigo y hasta donde yo se Parv le interesa enserió, pero lo otro, la verdad no me había dado cuenta, pero yo que tengo que ver en todo esto.

-Lo que yo me entere, es que Draco aposto a que tu vas a terminar acostándote con el, se la ha pasado diciendo que eres una tonta y que caes muy fácil.

No podía creer lo que me acababa de decir Parker, enserió, Draco, seria capaz de eso, mi mente de nuevo estaba saturada, recordaba lo que alguna vez Blaise me dijo, lo que Draco había dicho de mi, pero también lo que el día de ayer el mismo Draco menciono, simplemente mi felicidad y entusiasmó termino y antes de ser medio día, ¿Qué otra cosa era la que me esperaba?, no sabia que creer o que pensar y esperaba con ansias que llegara la hora de la comida para hablar con Draco, mi mente pensaba en que tal que si era verdad todo eso, casi no los conocía ni ellos a mi, muy bien puedo ser una mas y a nadie de ellos les afectaría.

Cuando por fin llego la hora de salir a comer, me toco salir sola ni Derek ni Owen estaban disponibles, cuando fui a mi locker descubrí que había olvidado llevar comida y para variar no traía dinero, me tocaría quedarme sin comer, iba pensando en eso y en todo lo que me había enterado, iba tan distraída que jamás vi que Draco estaba enfrente de mi.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien? Porque tan sola

-Lo siento, Owen y Derek están ocupados me toco salir sola ¿Tu crees?

-¿Me acompañas a comprar?

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer

Mientras el compraba yo solo lo observaba, podía ser posible que Draco me estuviera mintiendo, ¿Seré solo una absurda apuesta para el? Y si era así porque no simplemente me alejaba de el, para acabar con todo esto, solo había entrado a trabajar a cambiar de ambiente, no a tener problemas.

-¿Te sucede algo Herms?

-¿Qué? No, nada

-Te estaba preguntando que si no vas a querer nada, veo que no traes tu comida, pero no respondías solo estabas ausente.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en unos problemas que tengo y no voy a comprar gracias

-¿Problemas? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No pasa nada, ya se pasaran o lo olvidaran

-Puedes contar conmigo, pero que acaso ¿no vas a comer?

-No traje comida, y se me olvido mi dinero, ya sabes estoy teniendo de esos días malos.

-Me hubieras dicho, yo te puedo prestan ven vamos antes de que se haga tarde

-No, ya es tarde come mejor si por favor

-No te voy a dejar así, de aquí comemos los dos y no quiero un no por respuesta ok Hermione

-ja… ok papá Draco

-Solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase nada realmente me interesas y mucho, así que señorita hay que empezar a comer, te agarraría a besos pero aquí no se puede.

Y así fue como llegamos al comedor, casi no había gente solo estaba Lorent la mejor amiga de Azura que por cierto esa tipa como odiaba a Luna y también estaba su novio Alberth ese chico era buena onda y también era amigo de Blaise, aunque Luna y yo no entendíamos que hacia con ella eran como polos opuestos, el tan tierno y noble y ella tan arrogante.

Nos sentamos una mesa atrás de ellos, pero Lorent no nos quitaba la mirada de encima, yo estaba a lado de Draco y ambos estábamos platicando entre risas y todo muy feliz, realmente como que no nos importaba mucho donde estábamos, en eso jugando se me ocurrió darle de comer con mi cuchara a Draco tal y como un niño chiquito, justo cuando eso estaba sucediendo llego mas gente al comedor y Draco y yo empezamos a reírnos mas y así salimos juntos, a tomar un poco de aire.

-Hay Herms, adoro estos momentos contigo

-Yo igual Draco, sabes hoy me preguntaron si tu y yo salíamos

-Déjame adivinar Parker cierto

-Si, Draco la verdad me dijo cosas que me sacaron de onda

-¿Y le crees?

-No se, solo quiero pedirte algo, si todo eso que dicen es verdad dímelo de una vez

-Entonces les crees, no se que te dijeron, pero jamás te haría daño

-Draco, que quieres que crea apenas te conozco

-Lo se, pero de ahí a que yo te quiera hacer daño es mucho no crees

-No importa Draco, solo te pido sinceridad solo eso ok

-Perfecto, soy y seré sincero contigo ya lo veras

-Hay que entrar Draco

-Herms un favor yo no quiero ocasionarte problemas, por favor cree en mi no te haré daño

-Mira Draco, pondré mi confianza en ti solo no me defraudes

-No lo hare, ya veras te veo en la salida, me encantaría acompañarte

-Claro, nos vemos a la vuelta, ya veré como me le escapo a Luna

-Cuídate estaré pensando en ti

-Te veo al rato

Y continúe mi tarde ya mas contenta y motivada, Draco hizo algo en mi que en un par de semanas lo cambio todo, yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, hasta que se acerco Blaise.

-Así, que hasta le das de comer en la boca

-¿Qué?

-Ja… ni te hagas la que no entiende, todos los vieron juntos

-Si entiendo lo que estas diciendo y claro que nos vieron juntos salimos a comer a la misma hora por si lo olvidas

-Y también le tienes que dar de comer

-Es mi amigo

-Así tratas a tus amigos

-No tiene nada de malo, solo estábamos jugando

-No tiene nada de malo, te escuchas lo que estas diciendo, sabes que es lo que están comentando de ti acaso

-No se de que hablas

-Ah no sabes de que hablo, veamos Hermione, ahorita eres la mas tonta de todos para todos los pendejos de aya atrás, resulta ser que tu enamorado llego burlándose de ti, por lo que acaba de pasar, de como eres tan ingenua y como soy un estupido al que le pintan los cuernos ustedes dos, de eso hablo.

-Claro que no, no te creo Blaise, no se de donde sacas eso

-Eres una tonta, no puedo creer que te dejes engañar tan fácil

-Basta Blaise, el solo es mi amigo, estábamos jugando solo eso

-Siempre estas jugando, nunca haces nada que no sabes que a veces las actitudes dicen mas que mil

palabras recuerda no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas pero aya tu si te gusta que hablen de ti, cuando estabas conmigo, nadie te molestaba no tenias problemas y ve ahora estas en boca de todos reacciona.

Y se dio la media vuelta, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando porque estaba sucediendo todo eso, yo se que Draco es incapaz me lo acaba de decir, que no me haría daño en eso se acerco Parker bastante enojado.

-¿Qué paso Hermione? ¿Por qué permites que hablen así de ti?

-Ya te contó Blaise

-¿Blaise? No el no me ah dicho nada, lo digo por todo lo que están diciendo de ti aya atrás

-¿Qué están diciendo de mi? ¿Y quien?

-Hay Hermione, Draco no te baja de una idiota, de como poco a poco caes se esta burlando de ti, por como le dabas de comer, por como te desvives por el, de como le creíste que el jamás te haría daño y la cara que pusiste, de que ya aceptaste verlo al rato a la salida todo eso y mas.

Cuando escuche eso, mi corazón se detuvo, era cierto Draco me dijo que jamás me haría daño, sobretodo el plan que teníamos, entonces era verdad, quería ir a enfrentarlo, ¿porque me engañaba así? ¿Que le hice?

-No puedo creer lo que me dices, yo creí en el, digo me refiero a que le estaba brindando mi confianza, como amigos

-Esa gente es así Herms, esperemos que esto no llegue a oídos de recursos humanos si no te meterías en problemas ya sabes que esta prohibido tener parejitas aquí, obviamente con Blaise todo era distinto el jamás dio de que hablar para que eso te afectara por eso jamás me metí, bueno sigue apurándote, no te distraigo mas

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando mas decidida estaba a alejarme de todos los problemas resulta que surge esto, yo solo quería tranquilidad, no buscaba una pareja y apareció Blaise, necesitaba alejarme de problemas y aparece Draco, que demonios estaba pasando, en que momento todo empezó a complicarse, será que mejor tengo que renunciar a esto, amo mi trabajo, pero esto ya es demasiado.

El día transcurrió, y a la hora de la salida, tuve que volver a mentir, hasta Luna le tuve que mentir, me dirigía al lugar donde me había quedado de ver con Draco, aunque no sabia que le iba a decir estaba muy enojada pero tenia que ser mas lista que el, si llegaba y le reclamaba el me lo iba a negar todo, tenia que ser mas astuta que el y averiguar la verdad de una mejor manera, estaba a unos pasos de llegar y ahí estaba el de nuevo en cuanto me vio sonrío se acerco ami y beso mi mejilla.

-Llegaste estaba apunto de ir a buscarte, te extrañe

Me abrazo, será posible que es tan buen actor estuvo hablando de mi y ahorita esta como si nada abrazándome, quería llorar, cachetearlo reclamarle pero respire hondo.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí y también te extrañe

-¿Pasa algo?

Maldición se me olvidaba que no se mentir muy bien tengo que fingir de la mejor manera si realmente quiero saber la verdad, así que le dedique la mejor sonrisa

-Estoy bien Draco, solo un poco cansado, ya sabes el trabajo ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Bien lo mismo de siempre, preciosa pero no me gusta hablar del trabajo, dame tu bolsa la cargo yo

-Gracias que caballeroso me saliste, y tienes razón no hablemos del trabajo mejor hablemos de otras cosas

-Tengo una mejor idea porque no me besas, extraño esos labios

En ese momento se acerco a besarme y me hice para atrás, se me quedo viendo y de inmediato conteste

-Aun estamos muy cerca alguien podría vernos no quiero problemas mejor hay que caminar por favor

Era mentira eso pero no quería besarlo no podía, el me estaba engañando y quería besarme como si nada pasara, me tomo de la mano y ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, en el debate interno de si era o no capaz de ser así conmigo, hasta que sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura intente alejarme pero me tomo muy fuerte.

-No lo intentes, ya estamos lejos, ¿dime que pasa Hermione? No me vengas a decir que nada, porque no sabes mentir pequeña

Tengo que fingir que no sucede nada, tenia que averiguar primero cual era la verdad.

-Draco, no pasa nada solo estoy preocupada, por si alguien llega a vernos no quiero problemas solo es eso.

-Te noto rara, no eres la misma dime que te dijeron, no voy a permitir que se metan contigo

-Draco enserio, tranquilo ya te dije lo que me dijeron, ya no han vuelto a mencionarme nada, Parker se quedo tranquilo con la versión de que solo somos amigos

-No quiero perderte entiende Hermione van a hacer todo para separarnos

-No pasara, ya veras bésame Draco

Sabia que de ese modo podía tranquilizarlo, en cuanto me beso, olvide todo de nuevo, a caso ¿Podía ser posible que el pudiera lastimarme?

Estuve un rato mas con el y como siempre fue muy atento y cariñoso, pero yo no pude evitar ser distante con el, no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que dijo Blaise, lo que dijo Parker, una y otra vez se venia ami mente cada una de sus palabras, hasta que llego el momento de despedirnos.

-Me tengo que ir Draco

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? Pero quiero la verdad esta rara, ¿Acaso te arrepentiste de conocernos más?

-No, es eso, la verdad estoy cansada y prefiero descansar

-No te creo te sucede algo, desde que salimos a comer lo presentí, pero ahora es mucho mas, dime con confianza, ami me gusta mucho aprovechar a mi pareja y sobretodo que hablemos de todo

-Draco, no me siento bien estoy cansada, nos estamos conociendo, así que también es momento que conozcas mi faceta de cansancio solo quiero descansar por favor.

-Esta bien preciosa, descansa te marco para ver si ya llegaste me preocupa que te vallas sola, te quiero y jamás haría algo para lastimarte

Y me dio un beso bastante tierno, beso que no me pude resistir a corresponder, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar.

Y el camino de regreso venia pensando en todo, en el domingo que paso, en lo que dijo Blaise, lo que dijo Parker, pero sobretodo pensaba en todo lo que estaba sintiendo, en como mi vida se estaba volviendo un caos cuando yo solo quería tranquilidad, cuando lo único que quería era alejarme de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el amor.

Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta que voy pasando por donde vive Blaise, me detengo y aunque ya se que es tarde quisiera llamarlo hablar con el, después de 5 minutos de pensar y pensar decido marcarle.

-Blaise, estoy cerca de tu casa puedes venir

-Espérame ahorita te veo

Después de unos 10 minutos veo que llega Blaise corriendo, lo único que quiero es abrazarlo y eso es lo que hago en cuanto el esta cerca de mi.

-¿Qué paso Herms? ¿Estas bien?

En cuanto escucho su voz, mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, me empieza a embargar una tristeza enorme, me siento culpable, me siento mal, realmente me siento mal, tengo que aguantar las lágrimas.

-No pasa nada Blaise todo está bien

-Herms, no estas bien, dime que pasa sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Ya no aguanto mas, y empiezo a llorar, esto no es justo, ni siquiera se porque estoy llorando si por Blaise o por las mentiras de Draco.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a unas mesas y nos sentamos, el enfrente de mí y no puedo ni siquiera verlo a la cara, me siento tan falsa, me siento tan llena de mentiras, si tan solo Blaise supiera.

-¿Estas así por Draco verdad?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no

-Mírame Hermione y dime que no es por el ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, por supuesto que no me hizo nada

-Ya te hacia en tu casa, te fuiste muy rápido, ni siquiera entendí porque, para de llorar y mírame, dime que esta pasando, ¿Te estas enamorando de el?

En cuanto escuche eso, me solté mas a llorar, ¿Realmente me estaré enamorando de el? Por eso me siento así, por eso me duele saber que todo es mentira que Draco solo juega conmigo, y Blaise, donde queda lo que hace unas semanas me hizo sentir Blaise, donde quedo la magia, las ganas de estar con el todo el tiempo, ¿Qué sucedió realmente? Porque no puedo responder una simple pregunta.

-Contéstame Hermione, necesito saber que sucede, necesito oírlo de ti

No, no puedo decirle que no se que siento, no puedo decirle que Draco hace revoluciones en mi, no puedo, no puedo lastimarlo así, no después de todo lo que hace por mi, como esto de venir aunque ya estaba en su casa, así que tengo que mentirle.

-No Blaise, por supuesto que no

-¿Porque mientes? Me vas a decir que llorabas por mi, no Herms, hasta cuando vas a entender que yo no soy como los demás, que yo no soy como Draco, yo quiero la verdad solo la verdad.

-Blaise, tranquilo es la verdad, si lloro es por otras cosas, Draco el solo es mi amigo, entiéndelo.

-Leí el recado, leí lo que decía, si es tu amigo el no te ve como amigo, el te ve como hombre, hasta cuando entenderás que

En eso mi celular empieza a sonar, y por supuesto es Draco. Mi cara se transforma a terror absoluto.

-Contesta Hermione, ya me voy

-No Blaise espera, no voy a contestar

-¿Porque? Ah ya se porque estoy aquí no es así ¿Ya andas con el verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, el solo es mi amigo

-Mira ya me voy, para eso me haces venir

Y veo que Blaise se levanta y mi celular no deja de sonar, maldición porque todo tiene que ser.

-Blaise espera, hay que hablar, por favor las cosas no pueden seguir así

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar?

-Blaise, todo esto es raro para mi, tu y toda tu libertad y seguridad me confunden, me vuelven loca lo contrario de lo que yo soy

-y ¿Draco? ¿Con el si eres realmente tu? A ya se porque Draco es igual, porque es tu rutina de siempre, porque es como tu exnovio Ron que todo te lo deja fácil es eso

-No, no estamos hablando de el, esto es algo de nosotros por favor no metas a Draco

-¿Lo defiendes? Por dios lo acabas de conocer Hermione y créeme el no ve en ti a una niña que quiera cuidar

-Basta, Dra Blaise ya no digas más, ahorita solo somos tú y yo Draco no tiene nada que ver

-¿Me ibas a decir Draco? Vez y dices que no, yo soy Blaise, no me confundas, prosigue

-Blaise, no se que estoy sintiendo, no es lo que yo quería o esperaba, nada de esto, yo solo quería trabajar superar lo de Ron y dedicarme a mi, vivir una vida tranquila, un trabajo, amigos, fiestas, yo no quería esto, todo estaba perfecto, mis días eran perfectos, amo mi trabajo, amaba llegar a trabajar, verlos a todos, pero no se que va a pasar mañana, no después de todo lo que dijiste, no puedo creer que sea verdad, yo le he dado mi confianza, pensé que era sincero

-Herms, entiende una cosa, no vives en un cuento de hadas, Luna y tu se la viven pensando que todos los que les sonríen son sus amigos y no es así, existe gente que solo quiere chingar y en este tipos de trabajos es así, ahorita son la novedad, porque acaban de entrar, pero esto se va acabar y la única manera de ponerle fin a esto es alejándote de todos ellos, piensa, porque antes nadie te molestaba, porque conmigo jamás salieron comentarios de ese tipo, porque jamás hable de ti, jamás di motivos para que eso pasara, les empezaste a hablar y resulta que ya eres la comidilla de aya atrás, como te hago entender que esa gente no te llevara a nada bueno.

-Blaise, no son malos, necesito saber que esta pasando, necesito llegar al fondo de todo esto, entiéndeme yo soy así, tengo que saber porque Draco se la esta agarrando contra mi, habiendo otras.

-Mira como tú quieras, solo que no te quejes entonces y no dejes que se metan en lo nuestro eso es lo único que yo podría pedirte

Después de esa platica me sentía mas tranquila, me pase a lado de el y me recargue en su hombro, si algo era verdad, era que no sabia lo que sentía y aunque no se lo dije del todo a Blaise, estoy confundida Draco y Blaise me tienen confundida con ambos me siento bien a su lado, pero yo no podía estarme enamorando de los dos al mismo tiempo eso es imposible, pero que hago las cosas ya están hechas y tengo que llegar al fondo de todo esto, en eso vuelvo a sentir mi celular vibrar, era obvio que quien marcaba era Draco, pero no le podía contestar.

-Contéstale, yo no diré nada jajaja

-No, Blaise, es mejor así

-¿Porque? No le quieres romper su corazón

-No es eso, solo que no quiero hablar

-Bien esta bien ¿Ya estas mas tranquila?

-Si, gracias, sabes en las historias de amor todos son felices, el príncipe siempre lucha y le demuestra su amor a la princesa, ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener mi historia?

-Porque tal vez, el príncipe no quiero lastimarte, te ve tan frágil que no quiere hacerte daño y prefiere seguir así como amigos

-Que cruel, entonces porque alo mejor es su solución

-Alo mejor

-Ya es tarde Blaise, tengo que irme, gracias por venir te quiero

-Herms, no podía dejarte, aunque seas necia y testaruda yo te quiero

-Gracias

-Vamos te acompaño

Y así, me despedí de Blaise, me sentía mas tranquila, mañana seria otro día, y pasaría lo que tendría que pasar, ya que Blaise no estaba conmigo, decidí contestar la llamada que en ese momento me estaba entrando de Draco.

-Herms ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Hermione estoy muy preocupado, ¿Estas en tu casa? ¿Te puedo marcar? Ya no tengo saldo

-No, estoy en mi casa, ya casi llego y no te preocupes si quieres te aviso cuando llegue o mejor ya mañana te veo si por favor.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Ya te arrepentiste verdad? Esta bien solo avísame cuando llegues en verdad estoy preocupado y discúlpame por molestarte

-No Draco, espera

Y en eso me colgó, que demonios estaba haciendo y si no era verdad y si Draco en verdad me quiere, porque para que haría tantas llamadas si solo soy un juego, en eso entra un mensaje que era de Draco

"_me hubiera encantado que entendieras lo mucho que me preocupas, pero ni modo cuídate mi niña te quiero"_

Definitivamente yo estaba jugando con fuego y realmente me estaba quemando, ¿Draco seria capas de verme la cara? ¿Blaise estará diciendo la verdad?, estaba claro que la que terminaba perdiendo en todo esto era yo.


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Solución o Conflicto?

**Capitulo 9 **

Disculpen las molestias, este es un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste

¿Solución o Conflicto?

Un nuevo día empieza, y para ser sincera hubiera preferido que no empezara, no quería salir de mi cama, no quería ir a trabajar quería estar en mi casa, encerrada para siempre olvidar a Draco a Blaise a todos y hacer de cuenta que todo era un mal sueño, pero yo no era así y no podía renunciar a todo solo por problemas así que me dispuse a darme un buen baño y prepararme para irme a trabajar, tal vez hoy seria un mejor día.

En cuanto llegue al trabajo, me sentí como en casa amaba ese lugar, no entendía el motivo pero yo amaba ese lugar así que de inmediato mis pensamientos negativos se fueron, empecé mi rutina de diario y ahí estaba Draco, me dedico una amplia sonrisa y lo único que pude hacer fue darme la vuelta, no tenia ánimos para pensar en problemas todo iba normal, hasta que Parker decidió hacer una junta con nosotras .

-Chicas, por ordenes de Recursos Humanos, es necesario que se haga cambio de horario en las comidas, así que para que sea justo será sorteada la hora les parece.

Hay no lo que me faltaba, que me cambiaran la hora de la comida, sabia que lo hacia por lo que paso ayer, es mas que obvio, tal vez sea lo mejor, aunque eso solo signifique una cosa no ver mas a Draco, Parker nos repartió un papelito a cada una y sinceramente tenia miedo por ver que hora me tocaba, en cuanto desdoble el papelito, vi que mi hora de comida ya seria alas 2 tal vez si mi destino era alejarme de Draco, aunque eso me doliera, porque en verdad me dolía, en eso las demás junto a Parker empezaron a decir sus horarios, Parvati quedaría alas 11, Romilda a las 3 y Parker alas 4, en mi horario, junto a Draco, no pude evitarlo, me sentía triste, ya no lo vería mas, mi cabeza iba a estallar y mi mal humor empezó a desatarse, por una parte estaba todo lo que me habían dicho que el decía de mi y por otra estaba la parte en la que se venia ami cabeza lo que Draco a estado provocando estos últimos días, en ese momento decidí enviarle una nota, avisarle que ya no podría estar con el en las horas de comida, porque lo hacia no lo se, solo quería que el lo supiera, quería saber su reacción.

"_Hola _

_Sabes a partir de hoy ya no comeremos juntos me cambiaron el horario, ahora no podré verte mas al parecer no me creen que solo somos amigos_

_Herms"_

No, sabia a quien darle mi nota para que se la pasara sin que nadie se diera cuenta y en eso vi pasar a Carls, el era amigo de el y no se veía una mala persona así que decidí pedirle a el ese favor.

-Hola Carls

-Hola Herms, ¿Que andas haciendo de seguro solo paseando verdad?

-jajaja no para nada, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro, Herms dime en que puedo ayudarte

-Podrías darle este papelito a mmmm Draco, pero que nadie vea por favor

-Claro, yo lo entrego discretamente tu tranquila

-Gracias, Carls

-De nada, Herms

Regrese a mis labores, tenia que distraerme dejar de pensar, algo tenia que hacer para dejar de pensar cosas para no sentirme mal o triste, aunque no entendiera el porque de mi tristeza tenia que ahuyentar los malos pensamientos.

Después de un rato, Carls se acerco a mí, entregándome un papelito, muy discretamente, lo abrí demasiado ansiosa necesitaba saber que pensaba el.

"_Preciosa, tranquila ya era de esperarse esa reacción nadie de ellos te va a querer conmigo y buscara la manera de alejarte, solo espero puedas confiar en mi, en la noche crees que podamos vernos, te llevo a donde tu me digas pero necesitamos hablar, te quiero_

_Draco"_

En realidad el no era tan malo o yo era muy mensa, no lo sabia, lo que si sabia y estaba segura, es que Draco, se apodera cada vez mas de mi, sin necesidad de un beso apasionado o muchas tardes a mi lado, Draco tenia algo especial o eso es lo que yo pienso y creo, por que no me explico como es que pueden unas solas letras hacer que mi corazón quiera salirse y correr a abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que huyamos lejos donde nadie nos moleste, donde no exista Parker, no exista Blaise, no exista nadie, simplemente nadie, solo el y yo.

En ese momento Blaise interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Estas pensando en mi ¿verdad?

-Blaise, me espantaste, ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, solo espero ya estés mas tranquila, sabes me gustaría que hoy nos fuéramos juntos como antes recuerdas los viejos tiempos

-Este, no lo se Blaise

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-No es eso, solo que no se por donde se quiera ir Luna

Sabia que ese era un pretexto tonto, pero sinceramente tenia que encontrar alguna excusa para poder ver a Draco

-No, creo que se niegue, yo la convenzo no te preocupes por eso vale

-Este, si mmmm me avisan entonces

-OK

Yo tenia que hacer algo, pero como, en ese momento se junto el trabajo y tenia que dedicarme a eso olvidarme de todo lo demás, era esto lo que quería, en un rato mas vería como arreglar todo ese enredo.

Después de un largo rato, de mucho trabajo y ya que había olvidado muchas cosas, tenia que entrar a buscar algo personalmente a la bodega y tan presionada estaba que en esos momentos no pensaba en absolutamente nada de Draco o Blaise, solo en mi trabajo.

En ese momento veo que Blaise, viene de la parte de atrás justo donde es el área de Draco, mi corazón empieza a estrujarse, y Blaise va en dirección mía.

-Corazón ¿necesitas algo?

-Blaise, si este

-Tranquila princesa, ya todos saben aquí que tu eres mi novia y nadie va a meterse contigo, así vallan de chismosos a decirle ¿Verdad que solo me quieres a mí?

En eso veo a la dirección en la que Blaise se refería cuando dijo chismosos y ahí estaba Theo, amigo de Draco que solo me sonrío cuando lo mire, eso era más que claro una indirecta y no entendía el comportamiento de Blaise, porque actuaba así de esa manera

-Dilo princesa que solo me quieres a mi

-Si, Blaise solo a ti

No me quedo de otra no sabia que hacer ya no quería problemas. Así que di media vuelta, sabia que Draco se iba a enterar pero que hacia, Blaise no estaba informado de nada y tampoco quería lastimarlo, en definitiva este no seria el mejor día. Todo estaba mal.

Después de un rato ya venia mi hora de comer me sentía triste, era extraño no salir con el, sentía un vacío enorme, pero también estaba Blaise y estaba segura que lo perdería si el se enteraba de mis verdaderos sentimientos, en que momento paso todo esto, yo no era así y sinceramente estaba odiando esta faceta mía, esto de no saber a quien quiero o de llegar a confundirme.

Ese día no pude comer, solo pensaba y pensaba, ahora estaba mas que convencida que no debí de levantarme de mi cama este día.

El día siguió su curso, hasta llegar la hora de mi salida, como jamás pude ponerme de acuerdo con Draco, el se fue no sin antes dejarme unos mensajes en mi celular.

"_no te veo muy convencida con todo esto, creo que ya te arrepentiste y sinceramente no quiero obligarte, antes de ser algo fuimos amigos y no voy a presionarte con nada, el jueves espero puedas darme una respuesta, cuídate mucho en verdad eres una niña que vale mucho y mereces lo mejor, me duele que esto sea así pero solo quiero verte feliz y ya no eres como eras antes, te iba a esperar pero supuse que no quieres por algo no recibí respuesta cuídate el jueves espero podamos hablar hasta siempre niña"_

Mientras leía ese mensaje mi corazón se hacia cada vez mas pequeño, mis dudas se disparaban mas, ¿Draco sería capaz de apostarme? ¿Qué siento por el? ¿Qué siento por Blaise? ¿En que momento cambio todo?, estaba en las nubes pensativa, hasta que Blaise se acerco a mi.

-Preciosa es hora de irnos, Luna ya se adelanto

-Me espantaste, si esta bien vámonos

-¿En que pensabas?

-En nada, estoy cansada solo eso

Me volví a quedar pensativa Derek iba con nosotros también y entre los dos venían haciéndome reír y era imposible no reírme con todas sus cosas que decían y hacían por algo los quería, algo dentro de mi volvió a empezar, como en los viejos tiempos, como hace menos de un mes, como si siempre perteneciera a ellos, como si esto es lo que me estaba perdiendo.

-Mira Herms tu amiga

Volteo a ver a la dirección que me dijo Derek y veo a Luna besando a Theo, mi cara fue de absoluta sorpresa y la de Blaise y Derek igual, aunque la de Derek fue mas de decepción, yo ya sabia que Derek quería con Luna, pero la realidad es que a Luna no le gustaba y aunque ami me caía súper bien Derek, sabia que el no había hecho muchos meritos para con Lunita, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar por parte de Blaise y Derek.

-No puedo creer que Luna sea tan tonta y haya caído con ese tonto

-A mí no me cae tan mal Theo pero ya sabemos que sus amiguitos traen sus ondas

-Solo esperemos no la lastimen y que esto no le afecte en su trabajo

-Tranquilos chicos no creo que ellos sean tan malos

No debí ver hecho ese comentario porque enseguida ambos voltearon a verme con cara de enojo.

-¿Porque los defiendes tanto Hermione?

-Tranquilo Blaise no los defiendo, solo que con nosotras no son mala onda

-Pues no son idiotas, es obvio que algo quieren pero son tan ciegas

-Relájate, Blaise el tiempo nos dará la razón

-Derek Blaise no tienen porque ponerse así, yo se que nos aprecian pero no creo que Luna haya elegido mal

Llegamos a un lugar a sentarnos para esperar a Luna y poder irnos, en eso noto que Blaise me abraza

-Herms, no vallas a voltear, pero me encantaría que me dieras un beso

-¿Qué? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿No me vas a besar? Solo porque están los amiguitos de Draco

-No es eso Blaise, pero no me gusta que me utilicen

-Claro que no es eso, ahora ya se porque no quieres besarme

-¿De que rayos hablas Blaise?

En eso a Derek se le ocurre meter su cucharota

-Déjala Blaise, ella no te quiere hasta cuando vas a entenderlo

-Cállate Derek no me lo eches a pelear

-Porque no le dices la verdad que no lo quieres que solo es un tipo mas, al que estas utilizando

-Claro que no Derek yo no soy así

-Entonces abrázalo, como antes, que no se querían ni soltar

-¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto?

En eso quise voltear, para atrás y Blaise tomo mi cara y me beso de repente, lo único que hice fue quedarme inmóvil, ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso?, Blaise noto que yo no correspondía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo mismo pregunto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por dios, llevamos un mes así besándonos y ahora te sorprende que lo haya hecho ¿Por qué no correspondiste?

-No me gusta que me utilicen y tu lo estas haciendo y no se porque o para que

-Solo quería un beso Hermione solo eso, como antes como en los viejos tiempos te extraño, pero al parecer a ti te importa mucho lo que digan los amigos de ese, aquel que solo habla de ti y sabe que te puede tener cuando quiere

Las palabras de Blaise me llegaron en el corazón, en realidad lo estaba lastimando, en realidad estaba siendo cruel con el.

-Blaise, lo siento en verdad no quería que lo tomaras así y por supuesto que Draco no piensa así solo somos amigos solo eso.

-Herms, el no te ve como una amiga, jamás vas a entender eso

-Dejemos por la paz este tema, es mejor que disfrutemos esto de estar juntos como antes

En eso Luna llego y era momento de irnos, seguimos jugando entre los 3 y Luna venia con Theo, llego el momento en que ellos se despidieron y Luna se quedo con nosotros, yo tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle, la veía muy feliz eso si me daba gusto, y en verdad esperaba que todos se equivocaran para que Luna no saliera lastimada, derepente Blaise me reto.

-Herms, a que no me abrazas como antes

-¿Otra vez Blaise? Ya te dije que no me gusta que me utilicen

-Lo que pasa es que eres cobarde tienes miedo

Todos empezaron a reírse y yo solo mire a Blaise

-¿Seguro de lo que dices?

-Te pegan, por eso ya no lo haces

En eso, me acerque y lo abrace normal, pero de nuevo Blaise volvió a besarme pero esta vez si correspondí, solo me deje llevar, todos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo y Derek empezó a hacer comentarios junto con Luna, para ser sincera no sentí lo mismo que antes y eso me sorprendía mas ya que cada vez comprobaba lo que Draco era para mi, me aterraba pensar en eso, el solo jugaba y no podía creer que yo ya hubiera caído de esta manera, tenia que hacer algo al respecto no podía enamorarme de alguien que solo veía en mi un simple juego.

Después del beso con Blaise, los 4 nos fuimos riéndonos y pasando un rato como nunca lo habíamos pasado, volví a comprobar que ya me hacia falta estar a lado de ellos, de mis amigos, no era justo que por Draco me alejara de mis amistades y no lo iba a hacer no me iba a perder por el.

Nos despedimos tan normal de ellos, como antes y realmente venia muy feliz yo y bueno Luna ni se diga, ya era momento de saber que sucedía.

-Luna, ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Hay, Herms en verdad me siento muy bien, discúlpame por no verte dicho nada, pero primero quería saber que sucedía.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que seas feliz solo eso

-Lo soy, mas por lo de hoy, hace mucho que no hacíamos esto

-Si, lo se ya no los abandonaremos tanto

En ese momento, mi celular sonó, sabia que era un mensaje tal vez era Draco.

"_Ahora entiendo todo, solo porque no me lo dijiste, si tu ya tenias a Blaise, porque me diste alas sabias que yo quería algo bien contigo, pero mira ya no importa cuídate no te volveré a buscar por respeto a tu pareja_

_Draco"_

No entendía nada a que se refería, porque me mandaba eso, se lo enseñe a Luna, ya era momento que ella lo supiera todo.

-Luni, yo también tengo algo que contarte

-Dime, Herms

-Es respecto a Draco, bueno como sabes el domingo fue con nosotras y pues creo que nos viste que me besaba y estuvimos mas juntos de lo normal

-Lo note Herms, desde cuando ya lo había notado

-Luna, la cuestión es , todo estaba muy bien, el domingo yo era feliz yo estaba feliz, pero el lunes esa felicidad termino, me entere que Draco, habla de mi y hasta aposto acostarse conmigo, se lo pregunte directamente a la hora de la comida y por supuesto todo lo negó, pero después cuando regrese, el volvió a hablar de mi y dijo cosas que solo el y yo habíamos dicho, era mas que obvio que todo es verdad, de hecho por eso me cambiaron de horario de comida por tantos chismes.

-Pero ¿Quien te dijo? Recuerda que ahí todos son unos chismosos, tal vez solo es un chisme

-Me lo dijo Parker y Blaise, al principio no les creía Luni, y de hecho lo quiero comprobar, o bueno eso quería, porque hoy en la tarde Draco, me mando un mensaje diciéndome que estaba siendo indiferente y que me notaba incomoda con esto y me dijo que lo pesara de aquí al jueves y lo platicáramos, pero hace un momentito me acaba de llegar este mensaje, no entiendo por que

-Hay, Herms alo mejor es porque los vio

-¿Nos vio?

-A ti y a Blaise, hace rato, ¿Apoco no lo viste?

-¿Qué?

En ese momento, sentía que el mundo se venia abajo como que nos había visto, pero el donde estaba, no puede ser, con razón. De seguro piensa lo peor de mi ¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo mas importante otra vez porque me duele que el me haya visto, porque si el solo quiere jugar conmigo es menos de lo que se merece ¿no? ¿Por qué mi corazón es tan débil?

-¿Estas bien?, Herms

-Si, eso creo, ¿En donde estaba el?

-Atrás de ustedes cuando me estaban esperando, pensé que ya lo habías visto, de hecho el estaba esperando a Theo, pensamos que tu y Draco estarían juntos, pero cuando te vi pasar con Blaise y Derek, supuse que así lo habían acordado ustedes, realmente no entiendo lo que tu Draco y Blaise traen.

-Hay Luna, tu sabes lo que vimos de Blaise, desde ahí me desilusione de el y Draco todo iba bien pero porque tenia que hablar de mi.

-Herms, es que realmente no sabes si es verdad

En esos momentos me llegaron más mensajes de Draco

"_Jamás volverás a ver este numero, no te voy a hablar y me dolerá verte pero te voy a sacar de mi corazón cuídate niña"_

"_Te mereces lo mejor, espero hayas decidido lo correcto, vales mucho no lo olvides no te volveré a molestar"_

-Hay Luna, mira ahora estoy segura que soy lo peor, yo solo quería estar tranquila porque demonios esta pasando todo esto

-Tranquila, Herms si en verdad Draco esta jugando lo mejor será que lo olvides y a Blaise también

-Blaise, el de seguro sabia, por eso insistía con los abrazos, por eso me beso, ahora entiendo yo pensé que lo hacia por Theo, para que le fuera con el chisme a Draco, no es justo, tampoco es para que yo me porte así ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?

-Herms, tienes que alejarte de ellos si te causan problemas, solo tienes que buscar ser feliz

-Gracias Luni, ahora ya no se que esta sucediendo creo que fue un error ver entrado a trabajar, con Ron tenia problemas pero no así, tal vez Ron siempre tubo razón y por eso me cuidaba tanto

-No digas eso, sabes que Ron exageraba lo que hacia, y no estaba bien lo que estabas viviendo y no fue un error, solo es una lección mas.

-Tal vez, lo que no entiendo Luna, es porque me duele saber que no me buscara mas, porque me duele saber que me vio, porque si es solo juega conmigo, no quiero enamorarme de el

-¿Y si ya estas enamorada? ¿Qué pasaría?

-Nada, no pasaría nada, al final de cuentas el solo esta jugando

-¿Y si descubres que no es así?

-Tal vez ahí si moriría, porque no puedo ir con mi cara a pedirle una disculpa después de esto, y desconfiar tanto de el.

-Ya aparecerá alguien mejor para ti Herms

Llegue ami casa sin ánimos, las cosas eran cada vez peores, pero bueno tal vez así era como todo tenia que terminar, solo esperaba que Draco estuviera bien, pero bueno no tenia que preocuparme el solo jugaba, tengo que olvidarlo, aunque ni siquiera este con Blaise yo tengo que olvidar a Draco, no creo que sea difícil. Solo son un par de semanas, después de un rato de oír música y pensar y pensar, me entraron ansias de hablar con Draco, tenia que saber que yo no era así, en algún momento fuimos amigos, no tiene porque quedarse con esa imagen mía, pero y si le marco que tal que le doy mas motivos para que hable de mi y si no le marco el siempre pensara lo peor de mi, la vida era de arriesgarse y solo tenia que hacer lo correcto por una vez en la vida.

En ese momento, le marque íbamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez, por ahí le diría unas cuantas palabras y le exigiría que no volviera a mencionarme mas, el sonido del teléfono para que el contestara me estaba torturando, porque demonios no contestaba, en eso escucho su voz.

-Bueno

-Draco, escúchame

-No tengo nada que escucharte

-Lo siento en verdad

-Herms déjalo así

-Draco solo escúchame y ya

Mi voz era en tono de suplica y para estos momentos me encontraba llorando

-Tranquilízate, las imágenes valen más que mil palabras

-Draco, lo siento enserio, yo no quería

-¿No querías? Hermione te vi, no me lo contaron yo lo vi, como te abrazo como te beso y no hacías nada

-Draco, me refiero a no quería lastimarte o que te llevaras esa imagen de mi

-Sabes lo creía de todas, menos de ti, te veía tan sincera, tan pura, tan inocente, hasta yo sentía que podía romperte si te abrazaba

-Draco, no es lo que parece no es lo que piensas, escúchame

-No Hermione ya lo vi todo porque quieres lastimarme más

La voz de Draco me aterrorizaba, se escuchaba tan decidido, tan dolido, ¿Por qué fui tan idiota? Y creí mentiras, ahora ya lo perdí no hay mas que hacer

-Draco, las cosas no son así, yo no soy así, no se que demonios paso, desde que apareciste todo se puso de cabeza y sabes ya no se que pensar, perdón si te lastime no fue esa mi intención

-Herms, tranquilízate yo no pienso nada, solo dame tiempo no puedo verte como amiga pero si algún día necesitas algo aquí estaré para ti solo dame tiempo, yo si me enamore de ti

-No te molestare mas, perdóname

Mi voz ya era más que llorosa y lo cumpliría, no lo molestare mas, lo perdí por imbecil por no saber que pensar o que decir, esta era mi consecuencia.

Esa noche me la pase llorando, no existiría mas Draco para mi y Blaise a el también ya lo alejare será lo mejor en cualquier oportunidad, saldré de ese trabajo aunque me duela buscare otro y are de cuenta que nada paso.

Alas 12am en punto, ya había dejado de llorar un poco y entre mi arrebato, tome mi celular y marque su número, empezó a sonar, tal vez ya se encontraba dormido, en eso escucho su voz adormilada mi corazón se quería salir.

-Bueno

-Draco perdón la hora, ¡te quiero! Adiós

Solo eso dije y colgué mis lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo, tal vez no me escucho, tal vez ni atención me puso, tengo que dormir, mañana me espera un día muy pesado.

Realmente no pude dormir, mi cabeza no para de darle vueltas a todo esto, como era posible que me enamorara, que me doliera perderlo, el poco rato que pude dormir, un mensaje me despertó.

"_Me gusto que me llamaras para decirme te quiero, no te voy a perder voy a luchar por ti yo también te quiero mi niña_

_Draco"_

En cuanto termine de leer mi mensaje, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, solo el podía hacer esas reacciones en mi y era momento de tomar una decisión, si realmente me dolió tanto saber que ya no existiría mas Draco en mi vida, era mas que obvio que lo mejor seria arriesgarme a esto que estaba sintiendo, tal vez Luna tenia razón y Draco jamás ha hablado de mi, tal vez no de ese modo, era momento de arriesgarme y saber que sucedía.

Llegue al trabajo, de mejor humor un poco cansada, pero realmente el mensaje de Draco había hecho mi humor y ánimos cambiaran, hice lo mismo de siempre, con mi sonrisa por delante, con la mejor actitud, en cuanto lo vi le dedique una sonrisa, no importaba que me vieran y el también lo hizo sin importarle nada, la mañana estaba transcurriendo de maravilla, de vez en cuando me lo encontraba y solo nos sonreíamos, adoraba su sonrisa que me dedicaba era única, no me sonreía como a los demás me daban ganas de correr y abrazarlo y por supuesto también besarlo, moría por un beso de el.

Me empezaba a sentir plena, tranquila y lo mejor seria hablar bien con Blaise y lo haría en la salida, le diría la verdad que no quiero perderlo como amigo, en ese momento veo que Blaise viene hacia donde yo me encontraba. Se paro enfrente de mi pero su mirada era de enojo, como aquella vez que lo mandaron a la otra bodega y me hizo una seña para acercarme a el, como para decirme un secreto y en cuanto escuche lo que dijo mi felicidad de nuevo se vino abajo.

-Si no querías besarme, solo tenías que decirlo, no era para que fueras y te burlaras de mí

-¿De que hablas?

-Pregúntale a Draco

Y se fue, y me quede pensando que había pasado ahora para que Blaise digiera lo que dijo, termine de realizar mi actividad y ya era mi hora de salir a comer, así que no lo dude y me dispuse a salir, en eso vi a Blaise pasar y lo tome del brazo.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Ahora que paso?

-De que se te acabo tu pendejo, no voy a ser tu burla y menos la de ese idiota, si tu quieres que hable de ti es tu problema yo te lo advertí

-No se de que hablas, no eres mi pendejo y no me burlo de ti ¿Dime que paso?

-Aquí no podemos hablar mucho, van a darse cuenta, solo dile a Draco que deje de hablar de ti y de mi, no se que le dijiste ayer, pero ya fue con su amigo Theo a decirle que ayer tu le llamaste en la madrugada, para decirle que no querías besarme y decirle te quiero, si hubieras escuchado lo que yo escuche te aseguro que no lo defenderías como lo haces, ni le dedicarías sonrisas tiernas, pero es tu problema conmigo se te acabo todo Hermione.

En ese momento, no pude aguantarme mas y salí corriendo mis lagrimas empezaron a escaparse no podía contenerlas mas, como era posible, que lo volviera a hacer y sobre todo mentir yo jamás le dije que no quería besar a Blaise, ahora si no había justificación a todo esto, solo el y yo sabíamos lo de la llamada en la madrugada donde le dije lo que sentía, solo el pudo decirlo, Blaise no tenia de donde inventarse eso era mas que claro que Draco solo jugaba conmigo, ¿tanto me odiaba? ¿Pero porque?

En ese momento cuando estaba en el comedor llego Carls

-Herms ¿Estas bien?

-No, por culpa de tu amigo

-¿Qué paso?

-Esta hablando de mi eso paso y ya estoy harta cansada desde que empecé a hablar con el son problemas.

-Tranquila, no se que paso pero en verdad no le des tanta importancia

En ese momento solo me quede pensando, estaba abraza a Carls y en verdad era bueno, no tenia a nadie, para colmo Luna no estaba en mi horario de comida y a John no le podía decir nada, lo conocía y sabia como era de protector, porque el no me veía como su prima si no como su hermana así habíamos crecido y estaba segura que si le decía algo, el iba a golpearlo y no quería meterlo en problemas. Lo mejor era enfrentar yo sola a Draco y parar de una vez esto, aunque eso incluyera mi salida de este trabajo, me despedí de Carls y de inmediato le mande un mensaje de texto para que cuando saliera a comer lo viera.

"_Gracias por hablar de mi, por atacarme de esa manera, después de esto espero ya te canses por fin, entre tu y yo jamás pasara nada ojala te quede claro, después de la fiesta presentare mi renuncia así que deja de molestar_

_Hermione"_

Entre antes de que terminara mi hora de comida, para ser sincera ni comí, no me sentía con apetito, solo quería que este día terminara, en cuanto iba entrando Draco estaba ahí y venia dispuesto a acercarse y decidí seguirme de largo sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, en cuanto seguí avanzando vi a Blaise y el hizo lo mismo que yo hice con Draco pasar ami lado y seguirse de largo, esto se iba a acabar tal vez ni ala fiesta llegaría, así que entre mas rápido mejor.

Me puse a realizar mis labores sin ánimos sin nada, todos me preguntaban ¿Qué te pasa? Yo solo respondía me siento mal.

Por fin había llegado la hora de salir Blaise, Derek y John fueron los primeros en irse, ya sabia que Luna se iba a ir con Theo ya le mandaría un mensaje diciéndole que la vería en algún lado para que no se preocupara, en cuanto salí vi que tenia un mensaje y era de Draco.

"_no se porque dices eso, yo no he dicho nada de ti, pero ya me canse que desconfíes de mi, no tienes porque salirte si tanto conflicto te causo el que se va soy yo pero tu no lo hagas, tenemos que hablar, ayer me pediste que te escuchara ahora es momento que tu me escuches ami _

_Draco"_

Que se supone que va a explicarme es obvio que no tengo nada que escuchar, estaba decidida a ya retirarme de ahí ni siquiera iba a esperar a Luna, en eso suena mi teléfono y veo que es Draco, decido no contestarle y volvió a marcar, así 2 veces, hasta que tuve que contestar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde estas?

-¿Para que?

-Déjame hablar Hermione, pero en persona ya me canse de que sea por papelitos, mensajes o llamadas dime donde estas y yo te alcanzo

-Estoy a la vuelta, tienes razón quieres hablar vamos a hablar

-No tardo no te muevas de ahí

Y así finalizo su llamada, en eso noto que Luna y Theo van dando la vuelta, y Luna me hace señas, se acercan ami y sinceramente yo estoy en llanto de coraje de como pude ver caído tan bajo.

-Herms ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada Luni, sigue tu camino estoy esperando a alguien

-No me voy a ir dejándote así

Luna me abraza y cuando levanto la mirada veo que Draco estaba a unos pasos de llegar a mi dirección.

-Luna déjame sola por favor necesito arreglar unas cosas.

-Mándame mensaje te veo donde ayer nos encontramos para irnos juntas te quiero

Luna se va y Draco se acerca

-Herms, tienes que tranquilizarte hay que empezar a caminar, no pueden vernos a qui

Empiezo a caminar y el camina atrás de mi, siento rabia, dolor me siento humillada siento que no merezco nada de esto solo quiero correr y olvidarme de todo.

-Dime algo Herms odio verte así

-Quieres que diga algo, perfecto, estoy harta Draco, desde que te conocí puros problemas, que demonios te hice, ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Pero sabes la idiota soy yo por creer en ti por pensar que eras honesto y pensar que tu en verdad sentías algo por mi, pero se acabo, mañana mismo presentare mi renuncia, nunca debí de ver salido de donde yo era. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas, porque Ron siempre me protegió porque estaba en contra de que yo entrara a un sitio como este, odio tener que llorar y que tu lo veas, apláudete Draco, me venciste, que fácil fue para ti engañar a una niña idiota como yo, ¿Qué mas quieres?

Para este momento no podía parar de llorar y ya me había quedado sin habla, el solo iba caminando ami lado con la mirada abajo, hasta parecía que el clima se había puesto de acuerdo, porque empezó a llover, después de unas cuadras note que levanto la mirada y volteo a verme.

-Lamento mucho causar todo esto en tu vida, lamento que pienses tantas cosas de mi, yo jamás me he metido con nadie, pero no hables por hablar, yo no te odio, yo no quería que esto pasara mucho menos lastimarte, evito hablar de ti para evitar problemas pero veo que esto aun sigue, sabes Hermione no tienes porque salirte el que se va soy yo, es por mi que empezó todo eso, ellos te quieren para que te quedes con Blaise y no van a parar hasta conseguirlo y sabes algo presentía que iban a hacer todo para separarnos. Solo una ultima cosa ¿Qué fue lo que hice esta vez? ¿Por qué ya no entiendo nada?

-Te vas a hacer el que no sabe Draco, fingiremos que todo esto es un teatro mío y que amo hacer drama

-Hermione no se que paso, ¿Qué hice?

-Te parece poco hablar de mi, te escucharon no se bien que fue lo que paso, solo Blaise vino a reclamarme

-Claro tenia que ser el y le creíste no es cierto

-Draco deja de fingir, como demonios Blaise iba a saber de la llamada que yo te hice en la madrugada para decirte te quiero, si ni a Luna le conté de la llamada ¿Me crees idiota?

-Hermione, no se de donde saco eso Blaise, yo solo se lo conté a Theo y sinceramente no pensé que eso te molestara

-Ósea, no pensaste que me molestara que te burlaras de mí, ¿Por quien me tomas? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué dijiste que yo no quería besar a Blaise?

-¿Entonces si querías?

-Draco sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿yo cuando te dije que no quería besarlo?, ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

-Hermione, enserio que no dije nada malo, solo estábamos en la parte de arriba Theo y yo y le conté que habíamos arreglado las cosas, por supuesto que el me pregunto que había pasado y le conté que me llamaste ayer y por supuesto que le conté que me habías te quiero.

-No se que escucho Blaise, pero no creo que se haya enojado solo por que si, tal vez no me dirás la verdad y ya no importa mi decisión esta tomada yo no estaré en un lugar donde hablan de mi, esto es horrible, ojala entendieras el daño que me haces

-Ojala tu entendieras, que esto solo es un maldito plan para separarte de mi, te quiero me enamore de ti, ¿Por qué te cuesta trabajo creerme?

-Será porque cada que me dices eso y yo te creo, suceden cosas y me entero de chismes que tu mismo dices de mi

-Yo no he dicho nada, no tengo porque hacerlo, vales mucho para mí.

En ese momento veo a Blaise y Derek pasar en la cera de enfrente, voltean a verme y Blaise me dedica la peor mirada y mueve la cabeza, tal vez pensando cosas e imaginándose cosas, empiezo a llorar mas y Draco me toma del brazo me detiene y me mira fijamente

-Vamos a arreglar esto de una vez, por ti lo haré, llámale y dile que nos espere, voy a hablar con el, pero me tienes que seguir la corriente de todo, solo deseo que seas feliz.

En ese momento Draco me abraza, pero de una forma en la que mis propios brazos quedaron prisioneros no podía moverme, deposita un beso en mi mejilla, pero un beso largo prolongado y regresa a su sitio enfrente de mí.

-Llámalo, anda antes de que se valla y no lo alcancemos

Para estos momentos estoy muda, no se que decir su abrazo me confundió toda, su olor, su cercanía, acabo conmigo y noto que el toma mi celular de mi mano ni siquiera intento quitárselo no se porque estoy así, no puedo moverme, hasta que Draco me da el teléfono

-Ya no tarda en contestar, así que dile que espere que ya casi lo alcanzamos vamos camina

El empieza a caminar y noto que si esta sonando pero no contesta me manda a buzón.

-No contesta

-Vuelve a marcarle pero camina tal vez lo encontremos en el camino

Intento marcarle de nuevo, y voy a unos pasos atrás de Draco. En eso escucho una voz

-Bueno

-Blaise, ¿Dónde estas? Dime y te alcanzo

-No ya voy para mi casa te vi bien acompañada

-No Blaise solo espérame es momento que todo se arregle

-Bien, estoy en el mismo lugar de ayer no tardes llevo prisa

-Perfecto

Cuelgo el teléfono y sigo atrás de Draco, ¿En verdad será capaz de hablar con Blaise? Y en eso sin voltear a verme Draco me dice

-Solo sígueme la corriente, voy a solucionar todo y perdóname si te hice daño, lo hago por ti solo por ti, para que veas lo que soy capaz de hacer, con tal de no verte sufrir.

-Solo di la verdad, solo eso

-Siempre lo hago, espero eso te deje mas tranquila

Y en eso solo faltaban unos pasos al llegar a donde estaba Blaise, su mirada era de rencor de coraje y tenia una sonrisa burlona, en cuanto estuvimos los dos enfrente de Blaise, empezó a hablar.

B -Y bien ¿Qué me tienen que decir?

D – Blaise, primero que nada esto no es para pelear, es mas solo es cuestión de arreglar las cosas y ya

B –Nadie va a pelear, por lo menos yo no, no es mi estilo

D –Bien, yo intento no meterme con nadie, y no se porque se han empeñado en meterse conmigo ustedes, pero eso ya esta demás

B –Tus problemas no me interesan

D –Solo quiero que te quede claro, que yo jamás me he burlado de Hermione, no se que te dijeron, pero esta mal tu información, como para que le hayas reclamado a ella

B –Momento nadie me dijo nada, yo te escuche cuando estabas con Theo hablando, yo subí y no hice ruido y escuche claramente lo que dijiste, no recuerdas cuando me asome y te pusiste nervioso y te pregunte por un producto

D -Lo recuerdo, pero escuchaste mal, jamás me burle de ella, no tengo motivos para hacerlo, a veces hay cosas que solo queremos escuchar pero no son verdaderas

B – ¿Me estas diciendo que no escucho bien? Jajaja

D –Solo te estoy diciendo que no es verdad lo que dices

B –Claro ahora estoy loco ¿Le vas a creer Hermione?

Yo solo estaba de espectadora para ser sincera no sabia que decir, no creí capaz a Draco de hablar con Blaise, y Blaise con su seguridad a la hora de responder, no sabia que creer o pensar, todo esto estaba mal y de nuevo mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar, ambos se me quedaron viendo

D –Mira primero que nada, no se que chismes te cuenten, ni tampoco es correcto lo que escuchaste, yo a Hermione solo la quiero como amiga, no me interesa de otra manera, yo tengo novia y todo esto ya le esta afectando, mi novia es de ahí mismo y no quiero perderla por culpa de chismes

En ese momento yo mire a Draco, y estaba serio sin ninguna expresión y con su confesión mi corazón se detuvo, tiene novia, entonces ¿Dónde quedo sus te quiero? Que idiota fui todo este tiempo

B –Jajá jajá pretendes que te crea, mira no me interesa es decisión de ella si así te acepta o no

D –Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, solo eso, no te duele verla así, ami si y mucho, si te afecta que yo le hable no te preocupes no volveré a hablarle nunca mas

Cuando Draco dijo eso, me estaba mirando ami, era profunda su mirada, era como de despedida.

B –Es cosa de ustedes no mía, solo no te metas con ella, no la lastimes, porque si me duele verla así, pero si esta así es por ti por tus chismes

Tenia que decir algo, si se quería despedir, esta bien que se despida

D –Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz solo eso

B -¿Dónde crees que esta su felicidad?

En ese momento vi muy decidido a Draco de contestarle sobre todo lo que teníamos el y yo, y antes de que hablara será mejor que esto acabe ya

H –Ya escuchaste Blaise, yo no tengo nada que ver con el, incluso ya te dijo que tiene novia, ya me crees que solo somos amigos, lo mejor será irnos

Draco me miraba, no podía ni siquiera voltear a verlo era mejor así.

D –Eso es todo, solo que ella sea feliz se lo merece, con permiso

Y se fue, solo vi como se alejaba, de inmediato sentí un vacío quería correr atrás de el, que todo fuera ya un maldito sueño y simplemente yo despertara, pero no yo estaba ahí de frente con Blaise

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si vámonos, solo hay que esperar a Luna ahorita le llamo

Le marque a Luna y todavía esperamos un rato en lo que llegaba, en ese momento Derek y Blaise estaban igual que siempre, incluso me estaban haciendo reír, llego Luna y todos agarramos el mismo camino, en cuanto nos quedamos solas le conté todo a Luna, lo que había pasado y todo, solo quería llegar ami casa y dormir olvidarme de todo incluso desaparecer. En cuanto llegue ami casa vi un mensaje de Draco.

"_No sabes, como quería gritarle en la cara que nos dejaran ser felices, se que me quieres Hermione, lo note por como te pusiste cuando mencione ami novia imaginaria, por eso te dije que me siguieras la corriente, no te voy a perder preciosa pero tenemos que ser discretos, no renuncies, si lo haces lo are yo también, te prometo que seremos felices, solo no te des por vencida y confía en mi, tal vez entre semana será difícil vernos, porque tu amiguito no se te va a despegar pero los fines de semana no te me escapas esos serán solo nuestros te quiero preciosa descansa_

_Draco"_

Mi corazón se alboroto, entonces no tiene novia, entonces ¿Qué sigue? No lo se no me importa, pero pase lo que pase lo voy a defender con uñas y dientes, no se como le are pero no me voy a separar de Draco.

Y así me fui a dormir en la espera de un nuevo día, mucho mas animada y decidida a simplemente ser feliz y el justo el era mi felicidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Otro capitulo mas, espero les guste ;) este capitulo, es un intermedio entre la gran fiesta y el cambio que da la historia.

Era un nuevo día, y en mi pensamiento solo estaba el mensaje de Draco, y en seguida mis sonrisa se ensanchaba al pensarlo, ya quería verlo aunque no pudiera acercarme solo quería verlo, llegue ami tan amado empleo, estaba nerviosa ya faltaban solo 2 días para la gran fiesta, y sobretodo estaba el, Draco, el dueño de cada suspiro de toda esta mañana.

Al llegar, no lo vi, pero al primero que me encontré fue a Parker.

-Herms, que bueno que llegas necesito hablar contigo

Oh no cada vez que escuchaba eso, era porque había problemas en seguida empecé a desanimarme ¿ahora que había pasado?

-Dime Parker ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quería preguntarte si no has sabido nada de Blaise

-¿Por qué sucede algo?

-Bueno primero que nada, temo que lo corran, es que ya ha faltado demasiado y ya te imaginas como están los de recursos humanos, también quería preguntarte, ¿Qué sucedió ayer? Mira yo escuche un chisme pero sinceramente quiero que seas tu la que me digas que sucede, en que termina todo.

-¿Sobre que? De Blaise no se nada, ayer apenas lo vi y no me comento nada de que iba a faltar, ojala no lo corran, seria una lastima

En esto ultimo para ser sincera, estaba mintiendo sabia que si lo corrían yo podría estar bien con Draco, alo mejor no del todo bien, pero serian menos presiones, me sentía un poco culpable y egoísta pero la verdad en estos momentos prefería mejor a Draco.

-La verdad andan diciendo que Draco y Blaise ayer se pelearon por ti, y bueno me gustaría que me contaras

-¿Qué? Jajajaja por dios nadie se peleo

No podía creer hasta donde llegaba la gente, mira que inventar esto, no es posible.

-De eso yo me entere, por eso pensé que no había venido Blaise

-No Parker, nadie se peleo, solo hablamos por todos los chismes que están diciendo

-Mira, si me permites aconsejarte Blaise te conviene en todos los aspectos, con el no pasarías nada de esto

Tenía que mentir de nuevo, por algo Draco hizo lo que hizo frente a Blaise así que teníamos que seguir con la mentira

-Lo se Parker y créeme ahora estamos mejor que nunca Blaise y yo tal vez esto por fin llegue a algo mas serio

-Si, Herms ojala ahora a trabajar

Definitivamente era, lo mejor, si corrían a Blaise todo se solucionaba, era egoísta pensar así pero ya no quería problemas mi mañana siguió normal e incluso estaba mas animada.

-Hola Herms, porque tan animada

-Hola Carls, la verdad siento que vienen cosas mejores para mi solo espero no se arruine nada

-Ya veras que si, pero deja de jugar en el trabajo

-Yo no juego Carls jajajajaja

Definitivamente, mi tarde iba de maravilla todo estaba marchando como yo deseaba, y esperaba que en verdad las cosas se compusieran. De pronto llego ami uno de tantos recaditos que me mandaba Draco.

"_Me comento Carls que vienen buenas noticias para ti, me alegro que así sea tu te mereces todo lo mejor._

_Draco"_

Recibir ese tipo de notitas me alegraban cada vez mas, lo se estoy siendo irracional y hasta boba pero Draco, provoca en mi ternura provoca cosas que pensé jamás volver a sentir.

Termino mi día de la mejor manera, aunque no pude irme con Draco, para no levantar sospechas, yo estaba feliz por sus miradas de lejos, por todo lo que el en mi provocaba, sabia que teníamos que andar con cuidado para no meternos en problemas pero ya me arreglaría para defender esto con uñas y con dientes.

Llegue ami casa súper emocionada, mañana seria el gran día, mañana todo tenia que ser increíble, ya teníamos todo arreglado, como nos iríamos Luna y yo, incluso, nuestro día de vacaciones que nos habían otorgado, era fascinante, como ambas estábamos compartiendo tantas alegrías primero la llegada de los malos, al mismo tiempo, todo ese proceso, después la llegada de ellos, de Theo y de Draco, que definitivamente estaban cambiando nuestras vidas.

Valía la pena tantas cosas, por la alegría que sentíamos ambas, debo de admitir que Theo no me cae muy bien, es mas grande que Luna y eso provoca cierta desconfianza en mi, pero Luna se ve feliz contenta y eso es mas que suficiente para mi, aunque estaré alerta para protegerla si es necesario.

Con ese pensamiento el sueño me consumió, y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Al despertar tenia un mensaje.

"_buenos días preciosa es hora de despertar, te puse crédito, para que estemos en contacto, hoy estarás conmigo no me importa nada no me importan los demás solo tu y yo, será nuestra noche te quiero preciosa_

_Draco"_

En definitiva Draco, estaba llegando al punto, es peligroso pero quiero arriesgarme, no me dañara y confiare en el, se merece que yo confíe en el con esas ideas me cambie y me prepare para irme a trabajar, antes de la gran noche era necesario trabajar.

Luna y yo partimos felices a nuestro empleo, jamás nos aburríamos, todo el tiempo de ida eran risas, me sentía completa, mi trabajo, Luna y Draco, todo estaba como alguna vez lo soñé.

Al llegar empezamos nuestras labores, todo estaba en marcha como debía de ser, hasta que se empezó a correr el rumor que Blaise había sido llevado a recursos humanos, por una parte sentía feo, Blaise era y será mi amigo siempre y me hubiera encantado que estuviera en la fiesta aunque me costara trabajo ver a Draco, pero por otro cruel y obscuro lado, me sentía aliviada las cosas serian distintas. Busque y busque la manera de entrar al almacén para poder ver a Draco y lo conseguí en cuanto lo vi me acerque muy lentamente.

\- Hey Buenos días Draco pss

Lamentablemente Draco no me escuchaba, así que tuve que acercarme un poco más

-Draco…

Y por fin volteo y en cuanto lo hizo me sonrío y de inmediato todo se alboroto en mi quería besarlo abrazarlo estar a su lado, pero no debía, estábamos trabajando y nadie debía vernos juntos.

-Buenos días preciosa ¿Por qué tan contenta?

-Te tengo noticias, al parecer ya corrieron a Blaise

-¿Y ya estas triste?

Su todo de voz cambio al desprecio total junto con su mirada, ya no tenia la sonrisa que me daban ganas de abrazarlo

-¿Es enserio tu comentario?

-Lo siento, pero no me acostumbro a que estés tan al pendiente de el

-No es por eso Draco, pensé que te daría gusto

-Hay preciosa lo siento

-No importa, me voy a trabajar

No entendía a Draco yo solo fui a decirle y pensé que se alegraría, no tenia porque decir eso, espero que eso se le pase pronto, de pronto llego Parker.

-Ya corrieron a Blaise

-¿En serio? Lo hubieran dejado para la fiesta

-Si, que mala onda

Bueno reconozco que si sentí feo, eso quería decir que ya no lo iba a ver y que ya no iban a ver mas escenas chistosas de Derek Jhon y Luna, era fea esa sensación, a pesar de que yo estaba enamorada de Draco, yo quería a Blaise como amigo el se había ganado un pedacito en mi corazón no era justo que se fuera así.

Las horas seguían pasando, hasta que llego mi hora de comida, de hecho Parker me saco casi a fuerzas, porque yo estaba ocupada, pero Parker insistía en que ya me saliera.

-Herms, que estas haciendo, ya vete a comer anda

-Parker estoy ocupada, manda a alguien más

-No Herms quiero que te vallas tú

-A ver te llevo a la salida

-No, Parker jajaja ya voy enserio

Al momento de salir revise mi celular y tenia 2 mensajes de Blaise

"_Amor te espero a la vuelta cuando salgas a comer ahí te estaré esperando TE AMO_

_Blaise"_

"_Hermione te espero a la vuelta no tardes_

_Blaise"_

¿Por qué me decía amor? ¿Por qué se espero? Esto solo significaba problemas y no quería tenerlos, pensé que no se iba a despedir de mi, pero estaba segura que si Draco se enteraba se enojarla muchísimo, me dispuse a ir a donde estaba Blaise, al final de cuentas el era mi amigo y ya se lo explicaría a Draco, estoy segura que me entendería.

Al llegar al lugar Blaise me recibió con un abrazo, realmente no me lo esperaba.

-Amor, te he estado esperando creíste que no me iba a despedir de ti verdad, por cierto que guapa te vez

(Blaise no me soltaba, me tía abrazada y si sentía bonito su gesto pero me daba miedo que Draco o alguien nos viera)

-Gracias Blaise, es que tenia trabajo y quería terminar antes de salirme

-No importa ya estas aquí cuéntame que han dicho de mi

(Y así empezamos hablar de su despido de todo lo que le dijeron, que no lo quisieron dejar para la fiesta, entre broma y broma el me contaba todo)

-Blaise debo de meterme

-Si, por cierto quería decirte que no porque ya no venga quiere decir que no te veré más, de hecho haré lo posible por venir a verte mi interés no ha cambiado yo te quiero

(Sinceramente no me esperaba esa declaración, si Blaise hubiera hecho esto antes de que yo viera lo que vi, en verdad todo seria distinto)

-Blaise, en verdad que lindo, solo quiero que estés bien

-Lo estaré Herms, por cierto pórtate bien hoy, que seré mesero en la fiesta y llegare y te cantare

_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,__  
__Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,__  
__Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche__  
__Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces._

-jajaja que cosas dices, hay Blaise extrañare todas tus bromas

-No es broma Herms, yo estaría encantado de estar ahí

-Cuídate mucho Blaise

-Tu también Herms no dejes que ese te arruine, la decisión esta en ti

-Gracias Blaise te quiero

Y así se fue Blaise cuando iba a entrar al trabajo vi mi teléfono y tenia 2 mensajes

"_Preciosa acabo de salir a comer y se que tu también saliste muero de ganas de besarte, hoy te iras conmigo y no me importa que se den cuenta o se pongan locos hoy te robo_

_Draco"_

"_mi niña se que no podemos vernos a qui pero quiero que te quede claro que hoy te vas conmigo y no me importa lo que digan te quiero_

_Draco"_

En definitiva Draco era el indicado, solo el lograba hacerme sentir tan bien con un simple mensaje, pero al mismo tiempo tenia ese sensación de miedo, ¿Qué tal que nos vio? Se que lo tomara mal no se si decirle, tal vez se lo diga después cuando la noche acabe, es mejor evitar problemas.

Así me dirigí a seguir trabajando, cada vez faltaban menos horas para esa fiesta, que me causaba mucha emoción, el tiempo siguió avanzando hasta que se acerco Parker.

-Chicas es hora de que se vallan a arreglar, tenemos 1 hora para partir al salón no se tarden

Y así nos fuimos, la primera en terminar fui yo, la verdad no estaba muy acostumbrada a las grandes cosas solo me puse mi vestido, las medias y mis tacones, en mi rostro no quise hacer mucho, el mismo maquillaje de siempre, no soy mucho de maquillarme, el punto era seguir viéndome yo al natural tal y como soy.

Así como a poco fueron saliendo todos y todas, pero a la única que no veía salir era a Luna, ya me estaba preocupando, hasta que decidí acercarme a donde estaban unos compañeros y pregunte por ella.

-¿Han visto a Luna?

-Azura aun no la deja salir, que porque aun no termina ya sabes como es ella que le trae mala onda a Luna

-Gracias chicos

Era de esperarse Azura no quiere a Luna y entre ella y Lorent siempre hacen lo que sea para fastidiarla, lamentablemente ya no podía entrar para poder ayudarle a Luna, en ese momento vi salir a Azura y me dio mucho coraje, pero no podía hacer nada si no metería en problemas a Luna y todo seria peor y al poco rato vi salir a Luna, ella al igual que yo, no es tan extravagante de ello es muy natural.

En ese momento empecé a aburrirme y me dispuse a caminar y sin darme cuenta vi a Draco de lejos que me observaba y estaba Leni y otros compañeros haciéndome burla.

-Hay Herms que guapa te vez

-Si Herms fiu fiu

-Gracias chicos que lindos son

Draco no decía nada solo me miraba y para ser sincera empezaba a ponerme bastante nerviosa así que decidí dar media vuelta y alejarme de ahí, la noche estaba comenzando así que era momento de olvidar todo y solo dedicarme a disfrutar.


	12. Chapter 12 La gran fiesta

Capitulo 11

Espero que les guste

Una noche puede cambiar el rumbo de toda una vida…

Llegamos al lugar, Luna y yo súper emocionadas esto para nosotras era nuevo mas, por que era nuestro primer trabajo verdadero, nuevas amistades, sobretodo nuevos amores, ya habían pasado 2 meses de ver entrado a trabajar, era increíble como todo se había acomodado, ahora ambas estábamos felices, emocionada en fin era indescriptible lo que sentíamos.

-Luna puedes creer que estemos en nuestra primera fiesta de fin de año

-Lo se, es increíble y nosotras bueno nos lucimos

-Cierto, lo mejor es que estamos juntas te quiero Luna

-y yo a ti Herms, pero porque aun no llegan Theo y Draco

-No lo se Luna, tal vez ya vienen

-Estarás con Draco hoy

-Sabes que me encantaría Luna pero lo dudo todos estarán presentes y es mejor que nadie se entere

-Eso quiere decir que ya son novios

-No Luna aun no, de hecho no me lo ha preguntado, solo se que el me quiere en verdad, aunque no te he dicho, vi a Blaise en la tarde en la hora de la comida

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Solo quiso despedirse de mí, dice que aunque no este aquí trabajando seguirá viéndome

-¿Tu que piensas?

-Nada Luna, yo solo se que Draco mueve en mi todo

-¿Le contaste de Draco?

-No no me atreví

-Tienes que hacerlo, no puedes seguir mintiendo

-Esperemos a ver que pasa con nosotros

-¿Le contaste a Draco que viste a Blaise?

-No Luna, no lo hice y dudo que lo haga, Draco se va a enojar no se como lo tome, será mejor así

-Herms, sabes que te quiero y apoyo pero no puedes ocultar ciertas cosas

-Lo se, Luni ya encontrare la manera de decirle a Draco

-Oye tenemos que tomarnos una foto

-Si, es un buen momento

Y así fue como Luna y yo estuvimos esperando a entrar al salón entre fotos y risas con Derek y Owen, cuando pasamos al Salón, Parker se acerco a mí.

-Aun no se en que mesa te vas a sentar Herms

-Si quieres en donde se siente Luna

-No, será mejor que tú te sientes, en la mesa donde yo voy a estar

Sabia porque lo hacia, y realmente no me importaba, nada iba a impedir que hoy me fuera con Draco

-Esta bien Parker

-De hecho ahí estará John

En cuanto entramos en el acomodo de mesas, faltaba un asiento y pensé que era mi oportunidad para sentarme con Luna, ya que en la mesa de Luna estaban Derek, Owen, Carls, Theo y Ryan, pero no fue así ya que Parker decidió sentarme en medio de John y Azura, definitivamente eso me tenia molesta y aun no veía a Draco por ningún lado, después de un par de minutos de estar sentada en un lugar que me incomodaba, aunque estaba John, hace un tiempo que mi primo y yo nos habíamos alejado cosa que me dolía porque yo lo quería mucho, pero desde que se había juntado con todo el clan de Azura el había cambiado, decidí dejarlo pasar, tal vez no todo te puede salir tan perfecto, en esos momentos John se acerco a mí.

-Ya viste que tu pretendiente esta atrás de ti

-Mi ¿Qué?

-No te hagas Herms, todos sabemos que Draco muere por ti

En cuanto John dijo eso mi corazón se quería salir, gire mi cara discretamente y si Draco estaba atrás de mi, lo bueno es que Parker no quería que se me acercara y lo tenia mas cerca, aunque no habláramos.

-No se porque dices eso John, el solo es un buen amigo y hasta que el no me diga lo contrario se queda así

\- Solo ten cuidado Herms, en verdad dicen que ese tipo no es de fiar.

-No se porque dices eso, por cierto Carri la que te gusta esta a lado de el

-Cierto, nos toco cerca a los 2 jajaja

Esa chica no me caía ni bien ni mal de hecho un par de veces había cruzado palabra con ella y se veía que era buena onda aunque Parv y Romi le tiraran mala onda, en ese momento sonó mi celular y era un mensaje

"_Te vez hermosa, me encantaría estar a tu lado_

_Draco"_

Era increíble como a pesar de todo el si estaba dispuesta a demostrarme lo que fuera, por esos motivos era que estaba decidida a estar a su lado sin importarme nada, decidí responderle el mensaje aunque sea por ese medio platicar un poco

"_Gracias te ves muy guapo, ojala todos desaparecieran y solo fuéramos tu y yo_

_Herms"_

"_No te desesperes, la noche pasara rápido y te podrás ir conmigo, sabes no dejo de pensar en ti_

_Draco"_

"_Yo tampoco dejo de pensar, tengo que hablar contigo de algo, ojala podamos estar juntos al rato_

_Herms"_

"_Lo estaremos preciosa, no me importa que se enojen ni tu primo ni Parker ni nadie, hoy te robare yo también tengo algo que decirte aunque no se como pero me armare de valor_

_Draco"_

"_¿Es algo malo? No te preocupes por mi primo a veces es medio celoso pero es buena gente_

_Herms"_

"_No, nada malo, solo espero que todo salga bien, oye te quiero y mucho niña me has robado el corazón_

_Draco"_

"_Tu no te imaginas todo lo que has provocado en mi, yo también te quiero y mucho_

_Herms"_

En esos momentos note que Azura hacia de todo para ver que estaba haciendo, hasta que la mire fijamente y me sonrío.

-Herms ¿acaso estas hablando con Blaise? Porque se nota que estas muy entretenida

Lo único que pude hacer es sonreírle y contestar

-Si, tú crees

-Haces bien, se nota que Blaise te quiere, yo creo que eres lo suficiente inteligente para saber que Blaise te conviene mas que otras personas

-¿Tu crees? Pues todo puede pasar, ya sabes no es bueno dar por hecho algo

-Yo solo te lo decía, como un consejo, aquí existen personas que se visten de ovejas para que no veas los lobos que pueden llegar a ser

-Creo que eso es en todos lados

-Si tienes razón, como por ejemplo esos dos

Cuando vi la dirección que dijo me di cuenta que señalaba a Draco y Carri

-Ellos, se hacen pasar por amigos pero míralos muy juntitos si supieras todo lo que les hemos visto hacer, ella hasta va y se le sienta en sus piernas, muchos dicen que son novios, yo digo que solo se entretienen entre ellos

Me quede sorprendida con lo que dijo Azura, era verdad siempre estaban juntos, pero de eso a que sean algo lo dudo, si no como es que Draco intenta conquistarme, en eso Azura me hablo

-¿Estas bien? Pareces ida

-Solo me quede pensando un rato

-Te pido algo de tomar, digo en verdad Herms me agrada que estés en esta mesa así tengo con quien platicar con eso de que Lorent tiene aquí a su novio

-Gracias Azura siempre he pensado que no te agrado

-La verdad no me agradan tus amistades recientes

-Entiendo, bueno si pídeme lo que estés tomando

Me sorprendía el buen trato de Azura, no sabia si era sincera o no, pero con tal de llevar la fiesta en paz estaba bien así, en ese momento noto que ya tenía un mensaje pero no era de Draco

"_Hermosa, pásatela genial baila mucho lo que yo no baile diviértete y salúdame a todos TE AMO_

_Blaise"_

No entendía ese romanticismo de Blaise, lo que si, era que se lo tenia que decir a Draco, a como diera lugar, decidí voltear a ver a donde el se encontraba y note que estaba muy entretenido con Carri, creo que lo que dijo Azura si me afecto, desde el ultimo mensaje ya no mando nada y esta con ella como si nada importara ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si ella era la supuesta novia que dijo cuando estábamos con Blaise?, no podía ser, estoy mal lo estoy exagerando todo, debo confiar en el.

Paso un largo rato, para que me llegara un mensaje y para ser sincera no quitaba la mirada donde se encontraba Draco y Carri ambos se decían cosas al oído y de vez en cuando ella ponía su mano en su hombro, si Azura lo hizo para que sintiera este sufrimiento, lo logro, en verdad lo logro.

"_preciosa no sabes como me encantaría que estuvieras aquí a mi lado, me aburro cuando no estas, contigo solo estoy feliz, muero por besarte y si nos escapamos un poco de aquí, como que vas al baño y yo también ¿Qué dices?_

_Draco"_

Ahora resulta que no era feliz si no estoy con el y lo que he visto, ¿Qué es? Hombre tenia que ser, de inmediato le respondí sin poder controlar lo que sentía.

"_no se nota, todo el tiempo has estado muy contento, me imagino que tienes con quien entretenerte, tanto que hasta pensé que te habías olvidado de mi_

_Herms"_

"_¿Por que dices eso preciosa? En verdad estoy aburrido, ojala estuvieras aquí _

_Draco"_

"_¿Cómo que por que lo digo? ¿Se te olvida que estoy atrás? Pero si tienes una bella acompañante dudo que yo te haga falta_

_Herms"_

"_Preciosa Carri es mi amiga y sabe de nosotros incluso me apoya y esta dispuesta a ayudarnos, y para bellas solo tu estas guapísima_

_Draco"_

Para estos momentos ya me sentía tonta, yo no era así no tenia porque actuar de ese modo, toda insegura, Draco me quiere y tengo que eliminar esos pensamientos

"_Lo siento Draco, te parece si me paro al baño y me alcanzas aya tras no hay nadie en cuanto acabe el discurso _

_Herms"_

"_Si preciosa, te quiero y me encanta que te enceles _

_Draco"_

"_Yo jamás me encelo, te quiero :P_

_Herms"_

Paso bastante rato y Azura no quitaba la mirada de mis movimientos, cuando por fin se acabo el dichoso discurso me dispuse a ir al baño como quedamos en eso Azura me tomo del brazo

-¿A dónde vas Herms?

-Lo siento Azura no pensé que tenia que pedirte permiso para ir al baño

-Perdona Herms pero pensé que estabas incomoda

-No te preocupes, con permiso

Que le pasa, porque hacia eso, ahora veo que va a ser difícil ver a Draco. En cuanto llegue me coloque en lo mas obscuro en lo que todos platicaba, era un buen lugar para que nadie nos viera es normal ir al baño, pasaron un par de minutos y Draco no se movía de su lugar ¿Qué sucedía ahora? Será mejor enviarle un mensaje, pero noto que no tengo señal, lo que me faltaba, entro al baño a mojarme un poco el pelo y relajarme un poco, para ser sincera esto me frustraba ¿Que hay de malo en querer a alguien y sobretodo en querer estar con el?, ¿Que tenia la empresa en contra de las parejas?, tenia que volver a mi mesa, no podía estar metida aquí, al volver Azura me recibe con una sonrisa.

-Herms te pedí de nuevo algo de tomar

-Gracias Azura

-Por cierto mira lo que me regalaron

-Es muy bonito Azura

Y así entre Azura y mi primo me hacían la platica, yo estaba enojada y de Draco nada, seguía en las mismas el estomago lo tenia revuelto, ya no me sentía nada bien, ojala todo fuera tan fácil, para mi así como Luna que esta tan feliz alado de Theo, después de un rato y de casi acabarme mi tequila que me pidió Azura me llegaron unos mensajes.

"_Preciosa vi lo que hizo Azura y no me quita la mirada de encima es obvio que se imagina algo mas al rato nos alejamos de todos te parece _

_Draco"_

"_Lo siento, en verdad Azura no me quita los ojos de encima, ¿Te enojaste? _

_Draco"_

"_Creo que si, en verdad ahorita todos se darían cuenta esperemos a que todos empiecen a bailar_

_Draco"_

Así que era eso, aun así, no era justo que tenga que pasar por esto esconderme de todos y fingir que no pasa nada con lo que odio las mentiras y yo estoy envuelta en una, le tenia que contestar.

"_Me acaban de llegar tus mensajes, no te preocupes yo entiendo, aunque para ser sincera me choca tener que pasar por esto_

_Herms"_

"_Tranquila, a partir de hoy todo cambiara solo ten paciencia preciosa te quiero_

_Draco"_

Tener paciencia, esa era la clave, bueno si en realidad quería estar con el este era el precio, sirvieron la cena, y después de eso todos empezaron a pararse a tomarse fotos y ya nadie estaba en su lugar, pero yo seguía en el mío, porque no lo se pero yo seguía ahí, me sentía fuera de lugar, no era lo que yo esperaba para hoy, volteaba a todos lados y todos reían incluso Draco, y yo estaba ahí sola, que patético era todo la noche mas esperada se convirtió en lo peor y ahora que seguirá.

Empezaron los concursos, aquellos donde incluían Karaoke y Baile, Luna se inscribió en Karaoke junto con Carls y, John y yo en baile, somos buenos bailando de hecho los mejores de la familia, así seria entretenido.

Cuando empezó el karaoke Luna fue la primera en cantar yo le eche porras y gritaba aunque la sacaran casi enseguida , después pasaron otros mas y cuando paso Carls no pude evitar emocionarme y también echarle porras era mi amigo y ya lo quería mucho, al final resultaron ganadores un chico que tenia una voz muy parecida a Enrique Bumbury de hecho quede impresionada de su voz, y un compañero de trabajo, todo era muy divertido, en ese momento anunciaron el concurso de baile y John me dijo que me preparara y eso hice, cambiarme los tacones para poder estar cómoda.

El concurso empezó y estaba nerviosa todos nos veían pero sobretodo no podía evitar notar que Draco me observaba y eso me ponía muy nerviosa incluso, John lo noto.

-Herms ¿Qué te sucede? ¿De cuando acá el pánico escénico?

-¿Qué? No para nada, solo que jamás había tenido tantos ojos sobre mi

-Solo baila como cuando estamos con la familia piensa que son ellos

Pero no era eso, era su mirada, su maldita mirada penetrante de Draco, la que no me dejaba, la que me cohibía, esto era una mala señal, no podía ser que Draco tuviera tanto poder sobre mi, ni Ron logro eso. La música empezó y era un género que John y yo dominábamos muy bien y decidí hacer lo que dijo mi primo, bailar y pensar que todos eran familia y que no estaba en un concurso y que Draco no me miraba, empezamos a ver que sacaban parejas, hasta que vino un genero que John y yo jamás habíamos bailado, Quebradita, John solo dijo, no dejes de bailar improvisa y en lo que nos poníamos de acuerdo que pasos hacer, pusieron la mirada en nosotros y nos sacaron del concurso, era injusto pues aun seguíamos moviéndonos y no lo hacíamos tan mal, pero no ni modo nos toco salir y Draco seguía mirándome, y yo seguía poniéndome nerviosa con su mirada, la música siguió y por mas que buscaba con que entretenerme no encontraba, la mirada de Draco era atrapadora , era dominante, y sobretodo firme, me recordó a la primera vez que lo vi, afuera recargado y fumando, en eso John me jalo del brazo.

-Herms, vámonos a sentar

-Si vamos

Empecé a caminar atrás de mi primo y el aun seguía mirándome ni siquiera miraba el concurso solo me veía a mi, era halagador pero me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Hasta que llegue ami lugar ahí yo estaba a salvo pues no podía voltear tan descaradamente en cuanto termino el concurso, que por cierto Parvati fue finalista todos se empezaron a parar a bailar y enseguida John me saco a bailar, todo estaba poniéndose en ambiente, ya estaba en la pista con Luna y con John, hasta que sonó mi celular y era una llamada de Draco, en cuanto vi quien era mire hacia la mesa y no estaba así que me aleje lo mas rápido que pude para contestar.

-Bueno

-Herms, te veo en el elevador, no tardes

En ese momento me dispuse a buscar el elevador pero no lo encontraba así que decidí bajar las escaleras y me encontré a un chico que conocí en el inventario Bernie

-Herms ¿apoco ya te vas?

-No para nada, solo quería aire fresco

-Por cierto que guapa te vez

-Gracias Bernie, tu también te vez muy apuesto

En eso sonó mi celular de nuevo

-Tengo que contestar Bernie con permiso

-Pasa linda

Note que subió las escaleras y como la llamada de Draco se había perdido le marque

-Draco ¿Dónde estas?

-Esperándote, no vas a venir

-Si solo que no encuentro el elevador

-Pero si esta enfrente de la entrada del salón

-No lo vi voy para aya

-No tardes

En eso subí corriendo las escaleras y lo vi me hizo una seña para seguirlo y nos metimos a un salón pequeño que daba hacia unos balcones, en cuanto entre el tomo mi mano

-Ya te quería tener cerca

-Yo igual Draco

-¿Por qué te bajaste?

-Pensé que era abajo, tengo que decirte algo

-Primero yo, la verdad no se como empezar solo quiero que sepas que no he sentido esto nunca que eres diferente y que me encanta estar a tu lado, tu perfume, tu sonrisa, tus manos frías todo de ti me encanta, yo se que las cosas conmigo son complicadas como esto de estarnos escondiendo, pero no quiero que nadie se meta en nuestra relación, Hermione ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Quede en shock en cuanto escuche su pregunta, obvio quiero ser su novia obvio nada me interesa mas que seguir así de la mano con el y que si me tengo que esconder, solo el y yo sabemos que pasa y que deja de pasar, en ese momento veo que se acerca a mi dispuesto a besarme, de inmediato cierro los ojos y noto sus labios en la comisura de los míos pero es demasiado rápido el tacto así que abro los ojos y lo miro

-Herms Alberth nos acaba de ver

¿Qué? de inmediato me bajo de la nube donde estaba, ya que el es amigo de Blaise y novio de Lorent la mejor amiga de Azura, volteo a la puerta de cristal y si era el, que venia en dirección a nosotros

-¿Estas seguro que nos vio?

-Si, hablare con el, se nota que no se mete con nadie

-No yo lo hare

Draco no me hace caso y cuando Alberth esta cerca lo toma del brazo

-Alberth lo que viste, mira ella me interesa y no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie, se que eres amigo de Blaise pero entiende el no la quiere como yo

En el momento en el que Draco empieza a dar su discurso, que no se entiende, noto la cara de Alberth como diciendo ¿De que demonios habla, ami que me interesa? Así que decido interrumpir su discurso, para que no la riegue más.

-Draco, no digas nada

-Pero Herms

-Déjame hablar con el

-No Herms, espera

-Draco por favor yo lo soluciono

Tomo a Alberth del brazo y le digo que me siga, y lo llevo a un balcón que estaba ahí, en verdad necesitaba aire, me sentía hostigada estoy segura que no vio nada y Draco solito se hecho la soga al cuello.

-Alberth, no se como empezar, bueno tu sabes que yo

-Herms no entiendo nada y para serte sincero, no se que tengo que ver

-¿No viste nada?

-¿Sobre que?

Lo dicho el ni enterado, estaba de nada y solito Draco se ahorco

-Nada

-Mira no se que tengas con Draco, se que salías con Blaise pero bueno el no esta y no creas que yo iré corriendo a decirle que estabas con el, aunque no seamos tan amigos no te echare de cabeza

Que lindo era Alberth es cierto, el y yo no éramos amigos no éramos nada de hecho con quien mas convivía era con Luna, aunque Lorent se enojara

-Lo siento Alberth por todo lo que escuchaste de Draco

-No te preocupes, creo que estaba nervioso

-Si bastante jajaja

-Como te dije yo no iré a decir nada por mi no se preocupen de hecho no me cae mal Draco al contrario siento que es buena gente yo no me creo todo lo que dice Azura

-¿Dicen muchas cosas verdad?

-Si Herms pero solo tu tienes la decisión, mira Blaise es mi amigo pero yo también se como es el y tu eres diferente Herms

-Gracias Alberth, que difícil es esto de tener novio

-No tendría que ser así

En eso noto que Alberth esta desanimado, aunque no lo conociera tan bien se notaba que estaba triste

-¿Te pasa algo? Alo mejor no somos muy amigos pero puedes contar conmigo

-Gracias, Herms, no se que pensar, Lorent todo el tiempo se la pasa diciendo que no soy cariñoso y ahora que lo soy me evita, viene conmigo y si otro le coquetea ella le sigue el juego, no es justo que me trate así

-Hay Alberth no se que decirte Lorent no me cae muy bien

-Si lo se, pero si la conocieran

-Bueno eso solo tú lo sabes, habla con ella alo mejor esta molesta por algo

-Tal vez, pero no entiendo por que Herms

En lo que Alberth contestaba, note que se acercaba Lorent y venia con una cara de pocos amigos, así que decidí despedirme de Alberth

-Bueno, es tu oportunidad de hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas yo mejor me despido

-Gracias Herms por escucharme

-No hay nada que agradecer.

Decidí alejarme de ahí era obvio que a Lorent no le hacia gracia verme ahí sola con su novio, así que lo mejor seria dejarlos hablar, en cuanto entre al salón vi que ya todos estaban en ambiente y decidí yo también empezar a bailar, y ahí estábamos nosotras bailando y disfrutando nuestra gran noche, de pronto todo era perfecto Luna y yo juntos con todos los demás bailando y riéndonos, era tal y como lo habíamos esperado, la noche seguía su curso y el baile no paraba, según lo que sabíamos Luna y yo era que después de ahí nos iríamos a un bar con todos ellos, derepente Luna y yo nos detuvimos en la pista porque empezamos a observar a todos y hubo algo que llamo demasiado nuestra atención.

-Ya viste

-Si, no entiendo como se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de cosas

Lo que a Luna y a mi nos llamaba la atención era, Carri ella estaba bailando de una forma un poco extraña, sin contar que estaba en medio de una bolita de puros hombres y adivinen ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? Pues todos los que se juntaban con Draco y Theo incluso ellos 2 estaban ahí, en mi empezó una mezcla de todo, con lo que había dicho Azura y esto me quedaba mas que claro porque Romi y Parv siempre le tiraban mala onda, no eran celos ni nada por el estilo pero una chica con un vestido corto y que se le sube y estaba enseñando los calzones en medio de un circulo donde esta tu reciente novio, no es precisamente la escena que quieras tener en tu mente siempre.

-No se como pueden ser así que les encante lo fácil

-Hay Luna tu crees que la toman enserio ella misma no se da a respetar

-No se porque John se fijo ella Herms

-Ni yo

Después de ese momento ambas decidimos seguir disfrutando la fiesta, la verdad teníamos muchos ojos encima de nosotras, así que decidimos hacer lo que mejor nos sale a ambas divertirnos, sin importar si nuestros absurdos novios preferían estar ahí viéndole los calzones a su amiga, nosotras ya nos encontrábamos bailando de la mejor manera y derepente todos los que estaban con Carri se nos acercaron y sin necesidad de enseñar nada ni movernos como bailarinas exóticas.

Pasadas las horas, llegaba el momento de ya irnos, empecé a arreglar mis cosas y en eso Draco se acerco al lugar donde estaba.

-Nos vamos, dame tu bolsa yo me la llevo

-Draco nos van a ver mejor aya afuera

-No me interesa te dije que hoy te llevaba conmigo

-Draco, aun están aquí la mayoría, Parker, Azura o mi primo nos pueden ver

En ese momento Theo y Luna se acercaron también junto con Isaac, Owen, Carls y otros mas, cosa que agradecí, ya no se vería tan sospechoso y nadie podría decir nada.

Alo mejor es absurdo sentir miedo, y en verdad me frustraba sentirme así, pero sabia que todo podía terminar si se enteraban.

Cuando decidimos salir del Salón, Draco traía mi bolsa y quería tomarme de la mano y yo hacia todo por safarme pues Derek venia con nosotros y el aun no sabia nada y no quería que se enterara de ese modo, así que decidí acercarme a el y dejar a Draco atrás y justo cuando hice eso, Parker venia en nuestra dirección, por un momento sentí como si me hubieran cachado en algo, pero al ver que Parker solo me sonrío y se despidió de mi, note un alivio dentro de mi, tal vez estaba haciendo mal pero no podía permitir que nadie se enterara de mi reciente relación con Draco, llegamos al estacionamiento y ahí Draco me tomo de la mano, ahí me sentí segura, nadie nos veía y todos los que estaban ahí eran de confianza, Derek estaba hasta adelante

-¿Por qué estas rara conmigo Herms?

-No, es solo que todavía habían muchos y no podíamos correr el riesgo que nos vieran

-¿Te sientes a gusto?

-Por supuesto más si estoy contigo

Enserio me sentía a gusto con el, aunque tuviéramos que escondernos para mi era lo mejor tomarlo de la mano.

Cuando llegamos al coche de Alex, dijeron que nos subiéramos las puras mujeres, Luna, Parvati, Carri y yo, era extraño hace una semana Alex me hablaba bien y ahora simplemente me ignoraba, no lo había tratado tanto pero pasaba de largo de mi como si no existiera y justo el me había dicho que me fuera con ellos después de la fiesta, en fin los hombres de ese almacén eran bastante raros cuando íbamos en el coche me llego un mensaje de Draco.

"_Solo quiero que me digas, como quieres que te trate, ya hable con Derek de nosotros y al parecer Azura también estará ahí, a mi me vale lo que ella diga, pero sinceramente no quiero que me estés abriendo como hace rato lo hacías_

_Draco"_

No podía entender, como se le había ocurrido hablarlo con Derek, ni entendía su actitud, hace un rato no quiso que nos vieran juntos y ahora, dice que no le importa.

"_¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Derek? Mira no quiero que esto se complique, y discúlpame si sentiste que te abría como dices, pero no entiendo a que vienen tus reclamos si tu mismo has dicho que tenemos que ser discretos_

_Herms"_

"_Le dije que éramos novios y el no tiene problemas con eso, pero creo que tu si, ahorita hablamos _

_Draco"_

Seguía sin entender su comportamiento, me daba impotencia que nos escondiéramos de todo, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa, por el momento era mejor mantenernos así, ojala lo entendiera.

Llegamos al lugar donde todos estarían y Draco ya estaba ahí, lo primero que hizo fue ir por mí y abrazarme, ni tiempo me dio de decir algo porque de inmediato me beso.

-Ya hay que estar bien, ahí estará Azura, no se si quieras entrar

-Pues, por mi no hay problema Draco solo que esto seria abrirles una oportunidad que nos molesten y sinceramente no quiero y tampoco entiendo tu actitud

-Pues, les puedes decir que yo te estuve molestando porque ya estaba tomado

-No quiero decir más mentiras, entiéndeme por favor

-Esta bien, deja voy a ver que hacemos, porque no todos queremos estar aquí

Paso un largo rato y yo seguía sin poder sentirme a gusto, volteaba a todos lados y todos estaban bien, reían y todo y yo me sentía fuera de lugar, volteaba a ver a Luna y Theo y veía que en ellos todo era felicidad, como si estuvieran en otro mundo, volteaba a ver a Owen y Parvati solo besos y caricias, y yo sola ahí esperando estar en un lugar seguro para que pudiera estar con Draco sin que nadie nos digiera nada o diéramos pie a futuros problemas era incomodo estar así. Tenia que hacer algo, hablar con Draco, porque esto de las escondidas no es para mi.


	13. Chapter 13 Affter

Capitulo 12 Affter

Disculpen la tardanza, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Los personajes solo son un pequeño préstamo para mi historia.

Saludos Ü

Draco se acerco a mi, y se veía contento al parecer ya podía irme de aquí

-Herms, nos vamos a casa de Ryan, por fin podremos estar juntos.

-Draco, no me gusta esto, escondernos, las mentiras, siento que no hay necesidad.

-Preciosa no echemos a perder esto por favor, pronto todo esto acabara y nadie se meterá entre nosotros, no quiero que te hagan nada o que hagan que te vallas

-Esta bien Draco

Realmente deseaba que eso acabara, ya éramos novios ¿Que pecado había en eso? Solo deseaba tranquilidad y divertirme, ansiaba este día, pero nada salio como realmente lo esperaba.

Durante el camino ha casa de Ryan, el venia tomándome de la mano. Parvati y Owen venían delante de nosotros y atrás venían Luna con Theo, Isaac, Leni, Carls y Derek, no le hizo nada de gracia a Owen ver que Derek venia con nosotros y venia reclamándome pero sinceramente no pensaba dejar solo a Derek.

O -Por que lo invitaste Herms

H –Porque es mi amigo Owen y tuyo también ya se te olvido o que

O- Ese solo viene a ver que saca para después ir a decirles a los demás

H- No puedo creer que pienses así, el jamás haría eso Owen, y no pensaba dejarlo solo, para mi el es importante y no me importa lo que pienses, lastima creí que eras un buen amigo

O- ¿Acaso lo estas prefiriendo a el?

H- No Owen pero sinceramente no creí que fueras de ese modo, hasta hace un mes el era tu súper amigo y ¿ahora?

O- No entiendes nada Herms

H- No discutiré y menos contigo

Esto ya era el colmo, mi día no salio como yo lo esperaba, tenia que jugar alas escondidas con Draco y termino discutiendo con Owen, definitivamente esto no es lo que yo esperaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Ryan el nos recibió muy amable, todos se empezaron a juntar para ver que iban a tomar así que aprovechamos ese espacio Draco y yo para poder estar juntos.

-Preciosa, me encanta que estés aquí ami lado

-Igual ami Draco solo deseo que todo se componga

-Así será preciosa, si el lunes te molestan les dices que yo te estaba molestando

-No, Draco ya no quiero mentir

-Herms solo un poco mas

-No lo siento ya no puedo ni quiero no es justo que yo tenga que ocultar todo, no le hago mal a nadie

-Lo se, pero no lo ven así y harán de todo para separarnos, por lo menos quiero que esto dure mas

-Draco necesitamos hablarlo bien, porque si esto sigue así, vamos a terminar mal entre nosotros

-Si preciosa, mientras hay que disfrutar

-Este bien

Ya me sentía agotada con el tema, y eso que apenas empezábamos, no me quería ni imaginar que seria después.

Para variar yo seguía sintiéndome fuera de lugar, volteaba a mi alrededor y los veía tan felices que por mas que intentaba contagiarme de esa felicidad no podía, en ese momento note que estaba solo Derek y me acerque a el.

H- ¿Qué haces tan solo?

D- Nada solo pongo la música

H- Oye que sucede, ¿estas raro?

D- Vamos a fuera aquí hay mucho ruido

Y decidimos salir, noto que todos nos miraron y Draco no se quedo atrás y solo articule "voy a ver que tiene" el asintió y siguió platicando con sus amigos.

En cuando cruce la puerta y llegue al pasillo del patio el aire me pego de golpe y lo que estaba ingiriendo hace un momento para entretenerme empezaba hacer efecto, me sentía mareada y mis labios y lengua hormigueaban

H- Dime, ¿todo bien?

D- Yo si, pero por lo visto tu no ¿Cuánto has tomado?

H- ja… estoy bien, solo que creo que te tocara cuidarme como siempre jajaja

D- Pero si tienes quien te cuide

H- Eso quiere decir que no te importa lo que me pase

D- ¿Herms a que estas jugando?

Yo sabía muy bien a que se refería con eso y sabía que pronto llegaría esta conversación aunque hubiera deseado que fuera otro día y no hoy.

H- Derek no estoy jugando a nada, no se porque dices cosas, todo esta bien

D-Mira Herms por lo que te conozco se que no eres de las niñas que se presta a andar con uno y con otro, se que eres inteligente, y no voy a criticar la elección de novio que quieres para ti, es solo que no entiendo un día es Blaise y al otro es Draco, ya no importa que pueda decir Draco de ti, con tus acciones solita das de que hablar.

H-Pensé que me conocías aunque sea un poco y me da tristeza darme cuenta que no es así. Derek yo no ando con uno y con otro, las cosas con Blaise no se dieron y créeme que yo estaba dispuesta, pero el no es para mi no en ese sentido, lo quiero y mucho pero del mismo modo en que te quiero a ti o quiero a Owen, yo se que me equivoque porque tarde bastante en darme cuenta que Blaise no es lo que quiero como novio y me deje llevar por la adrenalina que contagia Blaise pero nada mas no existe otra cosa que pueda servir para una relación.

D- Entiendo Herms y disculpa que te haya hecho sentir mal no era mi intención pero todo esto te va a sobrepasar en cualquier momento y temo que él te haga daño, no conozco a Draco no del todo y hay algo que no me da buena espina porque todos hablan de él, porque es tanta la insistencia de muchos para que te cuides, se lo han dicho a tu primo e incluso él tampoco lo entiende, yo he sido testigo de las pláticas entre Azura y Parker y ella le pide que te cuide que Draco es como un zorro viejo, Herms ¿realmente confías en él? ¿Por qué si tanto quiere estar contigo porque ocultarte? En toda la fiesta no los vi juntos más que cuando se perdieron y ahí todo mundo se dio cuenta, Herms eres adulto solo tú sabes lo que quieres, solo no dejes que el cambie el propósito de salir de donde venias.

Lo que Derek dijo me dejo en una especie de transe, era verdad, porque insistían tanto, Theo igual era del grupo y a Luna no la prevenían como a mí. Pero sobretodo esa parte mi relación con Ron si bien había sido la mejor de todas pero vivía reprimida de muchas cosas y quería salir de eso por eso entre a trabajar en otro lugar, por eso decidí terminar esa relación y empezar una nueva vida, ahora estaba en vuelta en esto, jugando a las escondidas con alguien que apenas conozco y al cual le estoy apostando todo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

D- No Herms no te lo dije para que lloraras, solo no quiero que te lastimen

H- Derek no te preocupes tienes razón tal vez no soy tan buena como pensaba, realmente estoy haciendo mal las cosas, soy muy impulsiva y bueno Draco despierta en mi cosas que ni los besos de Blaise despertaron, cuando termine con Ron pensé que jamás me volvería a enamorar, mi relación con Ron fue más que larga desde niños nos queremos y para mí fue dura esa decisión pero no estábamos bien sus celos excesivos y su manera de sobreprotegerme me aturdía me asfixiaba, yo deje todo por el amigos mi propia vida, me olvide de mí, olvide lo que era yo, y tienes razón yo salí de esa situación porque así lo quise no puedo regresar a lo mismo. Sinceramente hoy fue el peor día nada fue como lo esperaba y mírame ahora estoy aquí llorando.

En esos momentos Derek me abrazo tan fuerte que sentía que sus brazos estaban armando los pequeños pedacitos que estaban rotos en mí, en ese instante oímos un golpe y los dos nos separamos y volteamos.

Draco- valla Herms por lo visto estas mejor afuera, no quería interrumpir su momento tan romántico.

Mi corazón se paralizo la voz de Draco era fría, indiferente y rara, era como si las palabras salieran atropelladamente.

H- No interrumpes nada Draco, no sé a qué viene ese comentario

Draco- ja… salir y ver a mi NOVIA abrazada de otro es cualquier cosa cierto

H- Un abrazo no tiene nada de malo, no le veo lo romántico por ningún lado, no tendrías nada que reprocharme, acaso en la cena no estuviste muy bien atendido de cariñitos por tu amiga.

Bien lo había dicho lo había sacado, ya no importaba pero era injusto que el viniera a reclamar algo que toda la cena se la paso haciendo, Derek solo nos observaba el seguía a lado mío y Draco en la puerta enfrente de ambos.

Draco-Entonces la manera más correcta es venir y abrazarte con este en vez de decírmelo en la cara que eso te había molestado, muy buena manera de iniciar la relación.

H- no estoy haciendo nada malo es mi amigo es Derek por dios, me vas a decir que ahora que eres mi novio me vas a privar de mis amigos, acaso estas celoso de Derek

Draco- celoso yo Hermione ja ja ja permite reírme no habría porque estarlo ¿o sí? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo no ha sido el quien te solapa tus caprichos y tus encuentros con Blaise? O como es el asunto Derek, piensas bajarle la novia a tu amigo Blaise, hasta donde se tu mueres por Luna o solo tu amistad con Herms es disfraz para estar cerca de ella, noto como la miras y como la proteges, vamos Derek confiésalo total todos somos amigos o no Hermione

Hasta ese momento Derek solo se mantenía callado y sabía que lo hacía por mí y Draco no tenía ningún derecho de atacarlo a él ni mencionarlo que dijo. Derek se enderezo y avanzó los pequeños pasos que nos separaban de Draco.

Derek- Mis sentimientos son cosa que a ti no deben interesarte, Herms te eligió a ti teniendo todo un horizonte por ver, preocúpate por hacerla feliz y no herirla, porque el día que yo la vea llorar por ti, será el día en que conocerás lo que en verdad siento, valora la niña que tienes ahorita, y conócela primero, tus rabietas de niño me dan flojera y cuando estés sin copas encima hablamos Draco.

En ese momento Derek se giró hacia mí y me tomo de las manos.

Derek- Siempre estaré para ti, y no permitas que nadie robe tu esencia, tus decisiones están tomadas y te apoyare, te espero adentro a un me debes una pieza de baile, y por supuesto que te cuidare pequeña siempre lo hare, no tardes mucho en entrar hace frio o entra por tu abrigo.

Me guiño un ojo y dio media vuelta, yo no pude decir nada me quede muda con lo que acababa de pasar como siempre. Solo vi como Draco se hizo a un lado y me miraba con tanto coraje.

Draco- ¿Ese es tu amigo? A esto querías que el viniera, ¿Cuántos somos Hermione?

No lo soporte más y le solté una cachetada, me estaba ofendiendo y lo peor de todo me dolían sus palabras.

H- No te permito que me hables así no te he dado motivos y no pretendo discutir con alguien que está tomado, mi noche se arruino desde que empezó este absurdo juego, si no confías en mí no tiene caso arriesgarnos más de lo que ya lo hacemos, con permiso Draco pediré un taxi.

Estaba decidida a irme y tenía un nudo en la garganta enorme, quería llorar pero todos estaban adentro y no quería que nadie me viera así, cuanto camine 2 pasos el tomo mi brazo y me detuvo, en seguida lo mire y nuestras miradas estaban fijas, era como si me retara con la mirada y por un par de segundos su mirada era obscura llena de coraje y pronto su mirada cambio y el agarre a mí brazo, era más flojo.

D- No te vallas, quédate es nuestra noche, no sabes cuánto espere este momento, deseaba que esa absurda cena terminara para poder besarte, sentirte cerca, no sabes todo lo que despiertas en mi Hermione, me vuelves loco, tu mirada, tus labios, tu toda tu, hoy todos te miraban Hermione todos estaban pendientes de ti y agradezco a tu primo por no soltarte toda la noche en la pista de baile, no hubiera soportado que otro tomara tu mano o tu cintura, me estaba volviendo loco, no quiero que me lastimen no sabes por todo lo que he pasado, Derek tiene razón tienes más horizonte por ver, yo no soy lo suficiente para ti, y tal vez merezcas algo mejor pero no puedo dejarte, no quiero hacerlo, dime egoísta pero tus besos los quiero solo para mí, tus brazos los quiero solo para mí, toda tu. Tienes razón no debo portarme así sé que sabes darte a respetar, se la mujer que eres por eso me enamore de ti, perdón por esta escena me disculpare con Derek en un momento, no soy bueno mostrando mis sentimientos y sinceramente, no sabía lo que era sentir rabia o celos, no va a volver a pasar y si yo un día te hago llorar, yo mismo me voy a poner de frente a Derek y no meteré las manos, pero no te vallas, no hoy no ahora, déjame disfrutarte un rato más, no te imaginas cuantas veces te he soñado desde que te conozco, desde que te vi entrar por primera vez, desde que conocí tu voz, vamos a dentro, hace frio, pero antes bésame Hermione si mañana te vas solo bésame.

Estaba petrificada, todo lo que me había dicho era, más de lo que hubiera esperado, más de lo que me imaginaba, pero un impulso me hizo besarlo y así lo hice me entregue en ese beso, le entregue mis labios, en ese beso le hice saber que era de él que nada me haría cambiar de idea, en ese beso le hice saber que mis labios ya le pertenecían, en ese beso le entregue todo lo que jamás pensé entregar en un solo beso.

Su manera de besar era impresionante esa ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, poco a poco sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y en ese momento algo en mí se encendió su roce fue para mí supremo, una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo y sentía que quemaba y notaba que el trataba de controlarse, hasta que me presiono tan fuerte hacia él y con sus manos apretaba mi espalda por unos segundos y enseguida, me separo.

D- perdón no debí, perdón enserio entra hace frio necesito aire, por favor estoy bien

Su mirada era suplicante y estaba completamente rojo

H- ¿de verdad estas bien? No pasó nada no me lastimaste

Yo también me encontraba ida, pero no era justo que se echara la culpa realmente con su agarre no había hecho daño y quería hacerle saber que me había gustado.

D- preciosa te falte al respeto, y así no quiero que suceda perdón, estoy un poco bebido y tu aroma tus labios y todo soy hombre Herms te vez increíble hoy siempre te vez increíble pero hoy tal vez por verme dado el sí te vez mejor jajaja no ya enserio entra en menos de lo que te des cuenta estaré a tu lado dame unos minutos.

H- está bien, te espero a dentro no tardes hace frio

Y le deposite un pequeño beso y solo se puso tenso en cuanto me separe me sonrió, di media vuelta y en seguida vi a Luna y empezamos a poner música me pregunto si todo bien y solo asentí, me imagino que se me notaba que había llorado, odiaba eso ser tan transparente, y lo cumplió en menos de lo que imagine Draco estaba adentro me ofreció de beber y me beso para después decirme que estaría con los chicos y se giró hacia Derek.

D-Por qué no la sacas a bailar Derek yo no sé y se cuánto le gusta

Derek solo asintió con la cabeza y me saco a bailar, mientras bailábamos note a Derek raro.

H- no soy la más experta pero me defiendo

D- que dices si bailas muy bien

H- perdón por la escena

D- no es tu culpa disfrutemos esto ¿estás bien?

H- si

D- es lo que me importa solo vive la vida solo eso y no dejes de sonreír y así paso un largo rato, baile con todos, aún seguía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, sus cambios de Draco eran impresionantes todo el tiempo entre canción y canción antes de que sacaran a bailar, me besaba y me decía te quieros cuando volteaba a verlo, de pronto Parvati y Owen desaparecieron y Luna se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Theo yo me sentía feliz un poco más mareada que antes pero feliz , todos se empezaron acomodar para dormir ya eran las 5 de la mañana yo aún no tenía sueño y me recargue en Draco, note que me sentía más feliz que en la cena.

Draco- hay que empezar a apartarte una cama tienes que dormir jeje tus ojitos ya se cierran te sientes bien

H- estoy bien de hecho estoy feliz, y si deja voy a ver a Luna tal vez duerma con ella

D- ve preciosa porque la otra cama ya te la gano Parvati y Owen

Solo sonreí y fui con Luna ella ya tenía cama pero estaba con Theo y muchos ya estaban ahí no había espacio para mí y regrese a donde estaba Draco

H- ya no hay cama, tendré que dormir aquí en una silla

D- hay preciosa ya hasta el sillón te ganaron

H- no importa aquí me quedo si aguanto solo que hace frio

D- ten ponte mi suéter y tu abrigo, oye Ryan tendrás una sábana o algo para taparla

R- si Draco espera deja les quito una aquellos

Ryan entro al cuarto donde estaban luna y los demás y Owen salió del cuarto donde estaba y me vio ahí.

O- porque estás ahí, deberían meterse al cuarto donde estamos Parvati esta súper dormida y aquí hay una colchoneta ahí te vas a enfermar.

H- pensé que no debíamos entrar

O- jajajaja no pienses entra

H- entro si Draco se mete conmigo no pienso dejarlo aquí

D- preciosa, yo aguanto más anda ve a dormir un poco

H- ven conmigo en verdad no voy a dejarte aquí

O- hay ándale Draco que si no, no va a entrar y aquí esta helado

D- está bien de verdad no hay problema Owen

O- en verdad no, así los cuido yo, no vaya a ser que abuses de mi pequeña jajaja

Nos metimos al cuarto y acomodamos la colchoneta individual que había, sin hacer ruido y con la luz apagada ya que Parvati estaba dormida, solo había una cobija y yo moría de frio no paraba de temblar. Draco estaba en el piso se había puesto un tapete que había ahí y estaba tapado con una pequeña sabana que nos había llevado Ryan y yo arriba de la colchoneta con su suéter puesto y mi abrigo y tenía la cobija encima y tenía muchísimo frio mis piernas estaban heladas pues mi vestido estaba corto, mis dientes castañeaban y no podía pararlos.

D- Preciosa tienes mucho frio verdad deja le digo a Owen que te deje dormir en la cama te vas a enfermar

H- no Draco déjalo ahí está con Parvati ¿oye tú no tienes frio? Estas en el piso te vas a enfermar

D- yo no importo tu si

H- Draco mejor acuéstate aquí si cabemos enserio no hay problema

D- Herms no quiero incomodarte

H- no lo harás sirve que me abrazas porque en verdad no aguanto el frio

Draco se acomodó a lado mío y me envolvió en sus brazos, a pesar de que él estaba en el piso sus brazos eran cálidos.

D- estas mejor así no te sientes incomoda

H-no Draco si estoy bien, estas calientito.

En eso levante mi cabeza y mi frente quedo a la altura de su boca y depósito un beso en mi frente.

D- Te quiero Hermione

No aguante más moría por besarlo, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba sentir lo que de hace rato comprobar que era real, me alce un poco más hasta que mi boca alcanzo la suya, lo mire fijamente aunque estaba a obscuras, había una pequeña ventana y entraba la luz de afuera, veía perfectamente sus increíbles ojos y sin cerrar los míos deposite mis labios sobre los suyos, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes, pensé que se separaría, pues note que se puso tenso, al notar que no se separó empecé a dar pequeños besos en esos labios, y por arte de magia ambos cerramos los ojos y nos empezamos a besar, y volví a sentir esa electricidad dentro de mí y ame ese sentir, nos dejamos llevar, sus manos apretaban mi cintura, seguíamos en la misma posición frente a frente, nuestras respiraciones estaban cada vez más aceleradas, hasta ese momento no me había movido y de pronto mi pierna roso con la suya y fue como si le hubiera dado toques se separó de mí.

D- Perdóname Hermione, perdóname no debí

Mis labios palpitaban pidiendo más, su voz era bastante ronca y su respiración era acelerada igual que mi respiración, con dificultad logre contestar.

H- no Draco no pidas perdón solo abrázame quieres y bésame, solo quiero que nos besemos. ¿Tan mal lo hago?

Sonrío y se acercó a mi oído

D- Lo haces increíblemente bien, pero ciento que no podre parar, te deseo pero no aquí no es el momento entiéndeme.

Su susurro hizo que mi piel se erizara, sentía arder mi cara, y de inmediato mi cuerpo reacciono, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, y tenía razón no era el momento.

H- Lo siento tienes razón, solo abrázame

D- si preciosa, duerme por favor

Volvió acomodarse a mi lado y me abrazo, mi cuerpo de inmediato se relajó como si fuera una droga sus brazos.

H- Buenas noches Draco

D- Descansa preciosa

No podía creer lo bien que me sentía protegida en sus brazos, la calidez que me ofrecía, y lo feliz que me sentía, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco, aspirando su aroma y en mi mente pensando. Lo mucho que quería a Draco Malfoy.


End file.
